<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels In Everything by Sidtrap1987</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693176">Angels In Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987'>Sidtrap1987</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Huniepop &amp; Huniecam (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Bands, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory Negotiations, Polygamy, Romance, Smut, Threesomes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Onyx Haskell is new to town. He and his friends are members of a band called Oblivion and have arrived after wanting a fresh start at life from their broken pasts. After only living in town for a month, he gets drunk on the anniversary of his past girlfriend's death. Drunk out of his mind, he meets a woman named Kyu, who reveals to be what...a love fairy? Watch as he stumbles his way around with the ladies while he learns to cope with the demons of his past.<br/>((Summary sucks, I know. The story is better, I promise. -Sidtrap1987))<br/>(( Edit 6/17/2020: Now includes artwork of my original characters made by yours truly! -Sidtrap1987))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiko Yumi/Original Character, Audrey Belrose/Original Character, Beli Lapran/Original Character, Celeste Luvendass/Nikki Ann-Marie, Jessie Maye/Original Character, Kyanna Delrio/Beli Lapran, Kyanna Delrio/Original Character, Kyu Sugardust/Original Character, Lola Rembrite/Original Character, Nikki Ann-Marie/Original Character, Original Character/Original Character, Tiffany Maye/Kyanna Delrio, Tiffany Maye/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character References</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These are the Character References for my Ocs that will be in this story. This was posted on 6/17/2020 after the initial story was made. I felt as though it would be good to show off the references of my OCS described. So here they are! Enjoy! These artworks belong to me and can be found on my Deviantart account, Sidtrap1987. This also includes short bios for each of the characters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Onyx Haskell</p><p>Eye Color: Right eye blue, left eye green</p><p>Hair: short, slightly wavy</p><p>Hair Color: Black</p><p>Age: 27</p><p>Education: High School Graduate, College Dropout</p><p>Gender: Male</p><p>Sexuality: Bisexual</p><p>Siblings: Max Brigandi (Adopted brother), Jodie Brigandi (Adopted sister)</p><p>Nationality: American</p><p>Other: Has an affinity for singing and playing both the acoustic and electric guitar. He is the Lead Vocalist of the band Oblivion. He has angel wing tattoos etched into his back shoulder blades. His necklace is a silver guitar pic that was the last gift he was given by his deceased ex-girlfriend Kelly. </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Name: Max Brigandi</p><p>Eye Color: Red</p><p>Hair: toused and messy</p><p>Hair Color: Red</p><p>Age: 26</p><p>Education: High School Graduate, College Dropout</p><p>Gender: Male</p><p>Sexuality: Bisexual</p><p>Siblings: Jodie Brigandi (Sister), Onyx Haskell (Adopted brother)</p><p>Nationality: American</p><p>Other: Has an affinity for playing the electric bass. He is the lead bassist of the band Oblivion. He has three horizontal scars going directly over his left eye. Black tribal tattoos are etched into his skin on his left arm. </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Name: Julier Martzen</p><p>Eye Color: Red</p><p>Hair: shoulder length </p><p>Hair Color: pink</p><p>Age: 27</p><p>Education: High School Graduate</p><p>Gender: Female</p><p>Sexuality: Bisexual</p><p>Siblings: N/A</p><p>Nationality: American</p><p>Other: She has an affinity for singing and playing the drums. Main drummer and backup vocalist for the band Oblivion. Is in a relationship with Max. She has a small black electric bolt tattooed over her left eye. </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Name: Reznor Westervelt</p><p>Eye Color: blue</p><p>Hair: shoulder length </p><p>Hair Color: brown</p><p>Age: 28</p><p>Education: High School Graduate, College Dropout</p><p>Gender: Male</p><p>Sexuality: Bisexual</p><p>Siblings: N/A</p><p>Nationality: American, from Dutch Descent</p><p>Other: Wears bandages over his arms to cover old scars caused by getting into fights with people back in his youth. He is the lead guitarist of the band Oblivion. Has a short stubble. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Name: Bastien Vidal</p><p>Eye Color: light purple</p><p>Hair: shoulder-length, with a small ponytail like a tuft of hair</p><p>Hair Color: orange</p><p>Age: 29</p><p>Education: High School Graduate, College Dropout</p><p>Gender: Male</p><p>Sexuality: Bisexual</p><p>Siblings: N/A</p><p>Nationality: American</p><p>Other: Works at the local bar as a bartender in Glenberry, North Carolina, working for his boss, Remy Crevier. </p><p> </p><p>Name: Remy Crevier</p><p>Eye Color: Red</p><p>Hair: barely reaching his shoulders, slightly wavy</p><p>Hair Color: Brown</p><p>Age: 32</p><p>Education: High school graduate and college graduate with a bachelor's degree in business administration </p><p>Gender: Male</p><p>Sexuality: Bisexual</p><p>Siblings: N/A</p><p>Nationality: French </p><p>Other: Works as the business owner of a local bar in Glenberry, North Carolina. </p><hr/><p>Name: Jodie Brigandi </p><p>Eye Color: brown</p><p>Hair: shoulder length </p><p>Hair Color: red</p><p>Age: 25</p><p>Education: High School Graduate and college graduate with a Bachelor's degree in Music Marketing</p><p>Gender: Female</p><p>Sexuality: Bisexual</p><p>Siblings: Max Brigandi (Brother), Onyx Haskell (Adopted Brother)</p><p>Nationality: American</p><p>Other: Handles Advertising and Financial Resources of the band Oblivion. </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Name: Cassandra Breslin</p><p>Eye Color: yellow</p><p>Hair: chest length </p><p>Hair Color: black </p><p>Age: 27</p><p>Education: High School Graduate and college dropout</p><p>Gender: Female</p><p>Sexuality: Bisexual</p><p>Siblings: Kelly Breslin (Younger Sister) (Deceased)</p><p>Nationality: American</p><p>Other: Scars over her right eye were caused by an abusive boyfriend. She wears the eyepatch because she is self-conscious about her scars. The eye is undamaged. She is one of Onyx's ex-girlfriends. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd P.O.V.</p><p>On a Sunday night at the local bar and lounge, a man in his late twenties sits at the bar, with a glass of vodka in hand. He has wavy short black hair and heterochromia eyes. His left eye is green while his right eye is blue. He wears a black punk jacket with a purple shirt underneath it, along with black denim pants and dark grey combat boots. A necklace with a silver metallic guitar pic resides around his neck. Lifting it to his lips, he inhales the scent before gulping it all down. He looks over to a man with orange hair and purple eyes, saying, "Bastien! Another drink please."</p><p>Bastien sighs saying, "Coming right up, Onyx."</p><p>Mixing up a concoction, he pours it into another glass with a lemon in it. He slides it down to the black-haired man, who catches it with his hand. Taking it he takes a swig of it again, downing the whole glass in one swig.</p><p>As this continues, Onyx begins to get more and more intoxicated. Suddenly, a woman wearing a red dress with short brown hair and green eyes walks up to the man saying, "Hi there."</p><p>Hiccuping a bit, Onyx asks, "What? Who...me?"</p><p>The woman says, "Yeah, you."</p><p>Onyx sighs saying, "Sorry...I just don't talk to that many women."</p><p>"Well, you're talking to one now, champ. My name is Kyu; nice to meet you."</p><p>Onyx responds drowsily, "Kyu? That's a nice name. I can't even remember my name right now..."</p><p>Kyu says sarcastically, "Riiiight. We'll try that again later. Look, dude, are you going to be alright? Looks like you're having some trouble holding it together over there."</p><p>Onyx gets another refill on his drink, which he downs quickly again, saying, "What do you mean? I'm fine."</p><p>Kyu says, "Pssh. That's a fat load of shit and you know it."</p><p>Onyx asks, "Is it really that obvious?"</p><p>"I could see how uncomfortable you are right now from space."</p><p>She thinks for a moment before saying, "Hmmm...wait you know what? This might actually work...Yeah...yeah! Oh man, this is your lucky day buddy! Listen, I gotta go. But, we'll meet again real soon. Trust me. Niiight!"</p><p>He watches as the woman walks away from him, leaving him alone at the bar. As he sits there drinking his sorrows away, he begins getting a phone call. Pulling out his phone, he opens it up, answering it.</p><p>"*Hic* Hello? This is Onyx."</p><p>A male voice on the other end says, "Hey Onyx! When are you coming home? It's past 11!"</p><p>"I don't think I'll be getting *Hic* back anytime soon, Max. You know what day it is."</p><p>A sigh comes from the other end, before Max says, "You know you have to let this go one day, right? You can't dwell on her death forever."</p><p>In a defeated tone, Onyx says sadly, "I know...I just...miss her..."</p><p>"I know you do. We all do, dude. But it's time that you move on from her. Listen. How about you come home and I'll have Reznor make us some hotdogs! I know they're your favorite!"</p><p>"Alright. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."</p><p>"Alright! See you then, bro!"</p><p>Max hangs up on the other end. Onyx pockets his phone and pulls out his wallet, placing a 20 dollar bill onto the bar table, saying, "Here you go, Bastien. See you around."</p><p>Bastien cleans out a glass with a cloth, saying, "Yeah, see ya, Onyx."</p><hr/><p>A few hours later, Onyx lays passed out on his bed, his friends each in their bedrooms, asleep. As Onyx dreams of someone that he lost, he hears a woman's voice say, "Hey you! Rise and shine! We've got work to do! I said GET UP!"</p><p>Onyx says, "Mmm...five more minutes..."</p><p>She says, "No way dude. No time to waste!"</p><p>Drowsily opening his eyes he sees a familiar-looking woman with pink hair and green eyes standing at the foot of his bed. She wears a pink and white frilly dress, with no pants, exposing her underwear. Her hair is in two large pigtails, and two sparkling clear and pink fairy wings jet out of her back.</p><p>Onyx says, "That getup...am I still dreaming?"</p><p>Kyu says, "Afraid not. This is totally happening. Don't you recognize this adorable face? Its Kyu. From the bar."</p><p>"Yeah...but you had brown hair...and not wings."</p><p>She smiles saying, "Clever disguise right? I can change my hair any color I want. It's pretty sweet. If you can't tell by now, I'm a fairy. Well, a love fairy to be exact."</p><p>"What's a love fairy?"</p><p>She responds with, "Good question. I'm glad you asked. Ya see, as a love fairy, it's my job to help poor guys like you out with the ladies. It's just...what I do. I don't like to brag, but I'll have you know that I have a very impressive track record. All of my previous clients are basically walking babe magnets now. You though..."</p><p>She coughs before continuing, "Let's just say you will be my greatest accomplishment yet."</p><p>Onyx asks, "Why do you want to help me? What's in it for you?"</p><p>She says, "Man, you and all the questions. Can't a fairy just help a brother out? We need to get started right now. Tell me...How many dates HAVE you been on?"</p><p>His eyes narrow saying, "I'll have you know that I've been on quite a few. I had a girlfriend for several years."</p><p>She blinks in surprise before saying, "So you're telling me that you've been on a date before? Where is she then?"</p><p>"She's...dead. Kelly died of brain cancer five years ago."</p><p>A somber tone spreads across her face as she says, "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. However!" A smile spreads across her face saying, "I am a love fairy and as is my duty, it's my job to help people fall in love. Perhaps you will be easier than I thought. I know a few places where you can get pick up some chicks."</p><p>The raven-haired male nods his head saying, "Sure. Can we wait until I go back to sleep? I'm exhausted and it's already 6."</p><p>The fairy looks outside of his window before saying, "Aww shit, it's morning already? We are way behind schedule. Okay, check it out. I have one thing to give you, and this is important. Introducing...the latest in love fairy technology...the Huniebee 4.0! The Huniebee is essential for any person on the go. It automatically registers the info of new girls you meet and can even track their location."</p><p>She hands him a smartphone, which he takes. He opens it and sees info on one of his friends popping up.</p><p>"Um, why is my friend here?"</p><p>He shows the phone to her, showing a pink-haired girl named Juliet.</p><p>Kyu says, "Oh hey! She's hot! Why haven't you tried to seduce her yet?"</p><p>Onyx grits his teeth before saying, "First of all, Juliet and I are best friends and nothing more. Second of all, she's with my brother Max."</p><p>"Oh, that makes sense. Well, there's plenty of fish in the sea. I think that's all for now. Let's get out there and talk to some broads!"</p><p>"Umm, sure...just one thing before we go. It is alright if you reveal yourself to my friends? We kinda live together, and I don't want them to think that I'm crazy."</p><p>Kyu says, "No time! Come on let's go and talk to some chicks!"</p><p>She grabs him by the hand, dragging him outside of the bedroom. She drags him towards the living room, where a man with medium length brown hair, a small stubble, and blue eyes sits down on one of the couches, fiddling with his electric guitar, tuning up the strings. He wears a black short-sleeved shirt with a strange gold symbol on it. Thick bandages remain wrapped around both of his arms up to his wrists.</p><p>He looks up saying, "Oh hey Onyx. You're up early. Hey correct me if I'm wrong, but there seems to be a woman with wings behind you...shit did Max put something in those hotdogs last night?"</p><p>Kyu says, "Nope! You're seeing the real deal, dude. I'm Kyu."</p><p>"She's a love fairy. She's helping me get a girlfriend...for some reason. It's her job.", Onyx clarifies.</p><p>Reznor blinks, going silent for a few seconds. Kyu stares at him and says, "Hmmm, you know what? You seem like you could use some help. Come with me, Reznor! I shall teach you to be an ultimate babe magnet!"</p><p>A woman's voice asks, "What's going on here? Wait...is that a fairy??"</p><p>In walks a pink-haired woman with chest-length hair and red eyes, Juliet. A small lightning bolt black tattoo goes over her left eye. Standing next to her is a man with tousled red hair and red eyes, with three scars running down diagonally across his left eye, and black spiral tribal tattoos cover his left arm down to his wrist. Both of them are dressed in punk attire.</p><p>Reznor says, "Hey Max. Juliet. Glad you could join us."</p><p>Kyu then makes herself invisible and then appears behind the red-haired male, whispering into his ear in her best Tom Hardy impression, "My name is Max. My world is fire and blood." </p><p>Max flips out, jolting at the sound. He says, "Uh, dudes? Did you hear that? Who was that who just talked to me?"</p><p>Kyu then appears saying, "Your lovely love fairy Kyu, of course!"</p><p>Onyx catches the two friends up to speed, which Juliet says, "Aww sick! You and Rez have a sweet lover fairy as your wing-woman! I wanted to be your wing-woman!"</p><p>Max says, "Relax Jules. We can still be there for our bros, right broski!?"</p><p>He slides up to Onyx and fist bumps him, which Onyx says, "Of course, Max. I appreciate your help. All of your guys' help. Maybe this is what I need. We did move here to start fresh, after all."</p><p>Juliet pumps her fist into the air saying, "Hell yeah, we did! Now go on you two! Have fun with your little fairy girlfriend!"</p><p>Reznor says, "She's not our girlfriend!"</p><p>Kyu then grabs both of the guys' arms, dragging them out of the house. </p><hr/><p>As they sit on a bench, Kyu says, "Alright. Now if you want to meet a hot chick you gotta go where the hot chicks are. I've done some scouting and I have a few ideas of where to start. It depends on what type of girls you're into. We can check out the university, the mall, the gym, the park, or the nearby cafe. What'll it be?"</p><p>Reznor shrugs saying, "I don't know...I'm indifferent, to be honest."</p><p>Onyx asks, "There's a university? Sure, let's go there."</p><p>Kyu says, "Great choice rookie! Couldn't have picked it better myself. Alright ready? Get your game face on!"</p><hr/><p>As they walk through the small town, they make their way over to a university. As they approach there, they see a woman dressed in a school uniform with blonde hair tied in long pigtails in the back with deep sapphire blue eyes talking to a woman with short black hair and steel grey eyes, dressed in a long-sleeved green-blue dress shirt with a white crop top and black tie, along with very short white shorts. On her face is a pair of circular clear glasses. Reznor being shy, leans against a pole, watching from the sidelines. </p><p>The blonde girl says, "Oh, Ms. Yumi! I'm glad I ran into you. Have you had a chance to grade our exams yet?" </p><p>The professor says, "Uhhhhh, remind me what that was on again?"</p><p>"You know, the conservation of whatever-you-call-it."</p><p>"Ohhh, yeah, yeah. I think those are on my desk...somewhere."</p><p>"Ohhh, okay. Do you know when you might be able to get them back to us?"</p><p>"Later. Next week probably. I'm sure you did fine, Tiffany."</p><p>The schoolgirl, Tiffany replies, "You think? I hope so. I don't know, I was having trouble with some of the material. Do you know what we're going over next week? I'd like to try and get a head start this time."</p><p>"Next week? I don't know yet...Actually, I have a pounding headache right now. Can we do this later, please?"</p><p>Tiffany says, "Yeah, okay. Sorry to bother you, Ms. Yumi."</p><p>Ms. Yumi replies, "No it's fine. I'll talk to you later." The professor walks away, heading somewhere else. </p><p>Kyu, remaining invisible says, "Woah, is this chick serious? That schoolgirl uniform is a little too on the nose, don't cha think? She's cute though, so ah...bonus points. They can't see or hear me. I hid myself so that I could give you advice on the sidelines. This is your classic girl next door situation. She's nice so don't say anything to scare her off But don't be afraid to take a chance!"</p><p>Kyu stands to the side as she lets Onyx do his thing. He clutches his guitar pic necklace for a moment, taking a deep breath, and releasing it, walking up to Tiffany. He says, "Hi. Don't take this the wrong way, but I saw you were cute and had to stop by to say hi."</p><p>Tiffany looks around before asking, "Who? me? Ohhh no! I'm so not cute...but thanks for the compliment. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you starting this semester?"</p><p>Onyx replies, "No I'm not. However, if I do go here, you'll have to show me around."</p><p>Tiffany smiles warmly saying, "Yeah, I'd love that. It really is a beautiful campus too. My name is Tiffany by the way. Nice to meet you."</p><p>"The name's Onyx. A pleasure to meet you."</p><p>She responds, "You seem like a cool guy. Hopefully, I'll get to see you around campus."</p><p>The raven-haired male hears Kyu's voice saying, "No way. You did it! Well, with my help of course. I gotta admit I did not expect you to pull that off. Beginner's luck. Don't let it go to your head. By the way, that other chick that was here just a second ago? Since she was in range, the Huniebee started tracking her location too. So after you're done talking with this girl, you can go catch up with her too. I'm pumped! Are you pumped? Yeah, you're pumped! Go get 'em! I'll be around if you need me! Oh, what am I saying? Of course, you need me."</p><p>Tiffany asks him, "You know, I've been wondering...would you date an unattractive girl if you really liked her as a person?"</p><p>Thinking about it, he remembers his past girlfriend and how she started to deteriorate as the cancer progressed through her body. </p><p>He responds honestly, "Normally, I would say no...but there was one exception."</p><p>She says, "Oh, really? That's cool...I guess. What was she like?"</p><p>Immediately he says, "I'd rather not talk about it. Forgive me if I haven't asked you for your last name yet."</p><p>Tiffany says optimistically, "It's cool. My last name is Maye. Tiffany Maye. What about yours?"</p><p>"Not that it's important, but it's Haskell. Onyx Haskell."</p><p>"Ooh! Foreign name. I like it! What do you like to do for fun?"</p><p>"....listen. Meet me up at the bar on Wednesday at 9 p.m. sharp. You'll get a taste of what I can do."</p><p>"Oh um...okay!"</p><p>Looking at his phone, he says, "Listen, I gotta go. But we'll catch up later, yeah?"</p><p>"W-Wait! Can we exchange numbers real quick?"</p><p>"Yep. Sure thing."</p><p>The blonde pulls out a scrap piece of paper and jots down a number before handing it back to him. She says, "See you later, Onyx. Enjoy the rest of your day." </p><p>"Y-You too."</p><p>She raises an eyebrow in confusion, before walking away. As she does so, Kyu appears, saying, "Alright, playa! Where to next?"</p><p>Looking at his Huniebee, he says, "Well...Ms. Yumi appears to be at the park right now. So let's go there. Yo, Rez! You coming?"</p><p>Reznor gets up saying, "Yeah, coming."</p><hr/><p>Around later in the day, they make their way to the park. When they do so, they see Ms. Yumi standing with a light brown-skinned woman with fuchsia-colored eyes. She has long black hair flowing down to her waist and wears a red, blue and gold embroidered sleeve outfit covering her entire body. </p><p>Miss Yumi lets out a soft sigh of exhaustion, which the woman says, "Good morning Aiko."</p><p>Aiko says, "Oh, hey Beli."</p><p>Beli asks, "What's wrong? Seems like something's bothering you."</p><p>She bitterly responds with, "Yeah, life."</p><p>"How are classes going?"</p><p>Aiko lets out a groan saying, "I don't want to talk about that."</p><p>Beli hums, saying, "Hmmm, well I think I have just the thing! I'm headed to the beach to work on a few poses. You should join me. Nothing like a little exercise to melt that stress away."</p><p>Aiko declines saying, "Ehhh, not today. I'm just not feeling it."</p><p>"Will I at least be seeing you this weekend at the studio?"</p><p>"I'll be there. I don't think I have anything going on for once." </p><p>"Great! Can't wait! See you there."</p><p>Beli then turns and walks away from them, leaving Aiko alone by herself. Once again, Reznor remains off to the side, preferring to watch from afar than interact...for now. </p><p>Kyu says to Onyx, "Asian chicks...don't even get me started. I have like the worst case of yellow fever ever...EVER. Like a yellow plague. This is a tough approach. She's kinda in a shitty mood, so say something stupid to try and cheer her up. It doesn't matter what. The stupider, the better."</p><p>Onyx thinks for a moment, and hears the birds loudly chirping around in the park. Walking up to Aiko with confidence he says, "Fuck these birds, am I right?"</p><p>Aiko bursts out into bright laughter saying, "Nooo. I like the birds."</p><p>Onyx chuckles with her before saying, "For real though, what's up? You look a little bummed out over here."</p><p>She says, "Oh no, I'm good. I'm just trying to relax; enjoy a little downtime between classes. I teach up at U.O.G. You know the place? It's like the only university in the city for some reason."</p><p>Onyx gets a bit bold, saying, "Oh, so you've got that sexy teacher angle going then?"</p><p>She says, "I don't know about that. I have a couple of students who would probably agree with you though." She giggles slightly before continuing saying, "I'm glad you came over here. I needed a good laugh. The kids call me Ms. Yumi, but you can call me Aiko."</p><p>Striking up a bit of conversation, Onyx asks her, "So, got any hobbies that you enjoy?"</p><p>She replies with, "Sleeping...no wait! Gambling. What about you? What do you like to do?"</p><p>"Oh, you know...stuff...things..."</p><p>"You're being very inconspicuous about this. May I ask why?"</p><p>"Ah, it's nothing bad its just...something I don't tell a lot of people. How about this. Meet me at the bar this Thursday, at 9 p.m. sharp. Then you'll see what I do. Listen, I've gotta go. I'll see you there, yeah? Come on Reznor! Let's go!"</p><p>The brown-haired man nods his head, letting a grunt as his verbal response. Aiko raises her eyebrow in confusion about his friend having stood there the entire time. </p><hr/><p>Later in the afternoon, the two men make their way to Turtle Bay Beach, where Beli and another woman with mid-back-length blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He notices a striking resemblance between her and Tiffany. She is dressed in a purple bikini and underwear, barely covering her lady parts. </p><p>Beli says irritated, "Are you serious!?"</p><p>The blonde says in a suave sexy sounding voice, "Ohhhh come on! Just try it on! It's going to look sooooo cute."</p><p>"Try what on? There's nothing here!"</p><p>"Come on! I saw it and immediately thought of you. You're going to love it. I promise."</p><p>"Oh my..." She lets out a low groan, before saying, "Alright. Just...make sure nobody else is around."</p><p>She says, "Yeah, sure, the coast is clear. You're good."</p><p>Reznor, who wears sunglasses to cover up his eyes, lowers them when he sees Beli stripping, changing into the outfit that the blonde woman gave her. Beli's outfit is a yellow short bikini saying the words 'With Love' on them with a pair of yellow lacy undergarments. She says, "Jess, I can't wear this!"</p><p>Jess says, "What are you talking about? You look cute!"</p><p>"Cute!?"</p><p>"Ohhh stop. There's nothing wrong with a little skin. You can't keep all that boob to yourself, hun. It's not fair to the rest of the world."</p><p>Beli says, blushing deeply, "The world will be just fine without my...boobs."</p><p>"Yeah, but I won't. Besides it wasn't cheap, soooo, you're stuck with it. So come on, let's go!"</p><p>She refuses saying, "I'm not going ANYWHERE in this. I'm changing back."</p><p>Jess lets out a groan, saying, "You are impossible..."</p><p>Kyu says to Onyx, "Enjoying the view? Quick, now's your chance. Before she goes to change. Just say something, anything!"</p><p>Onyx grins deeply, and walks up to her saying, "Damn girl! Is it hot out here or is it just you?"</p><p>Beli looks up in surprise saying, "What!? Ohh jeez. Hi...sorry...ummmm...I'm so embarrassed right now. My friend made me put this stupid thing on, sorry. One second, let me go change."</p><p>"What's the rush? I was kinda hoping that you would leave it on."</p><p>She says in a shy voice, "It's a little revealing. Don't you think? I don't want people to think...I'm like that, you know?"</p><p>"Like what? Adorable? Too late."</p><p>She giggles softly saying, "Shut up. You know what I mean. Hmm...well I guess it's not that bad...I mean, if you're saying you really like it...Oh and hi. The person inside of the bikini you're talking to; her name is Beli." </p><p>"I'm Onyx. A pleasure to meet you."</p><p>She asks, "Would you mind if I asked you something? I'm curious. How do you feel about spirituality?"</p><p>"I wouldn't say I'm 100% non-spiritual, but I don't lose my mind about it."</p><p>She replies, "That's fair. As someone who practices yoga, it's probably clear where I stand."</p><p>"Hmm. I see you like yoga, correct?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm a yoga instructor. What kinds of things do you like to do?"</p><p>"I do...well...I can't say it. How about this. One of these days I'll show you a little or two of what I can do. Until then, I will see you later."</p><p>He sprints away from the yoga instructor, with Reznor standing underneath a tree with his sunglasses down. He whistles at Beli, grabbing her attention. He mouths the words 'Nice tits' before catching up to Onyx, leaving her completely embarrassed. </p><hr/><p>As the day progresses, the two men make their way over at the bar. Reznor huffs, saying, "Remind me why we're here again?"</p><p>"Because one of the chicks from earlier is here. I need to introduce myself to her."</p><p>"Fine. Let's get this over with."</p><p>Making their way inside, they see Jess from earlier with a tall dark-skinned woman with dark brown hair in a slight afro like style, and dark grey eyes. She is wearing a light blue flight attendant suit. </p><p>Jess says to the woman, "Hey Lola! Aww you bitch, you didn't tell me you were back in town."</p><p>Lola replies in a suave tone, "Hey lover! Just got in a couple of days ago. Missed you!"</p><p>"Excuses! You know you're supposed to check in with me as soon as you hit the ground."</p><p>Lola laughs saying, "Of course, what was I thinking? I'm sorry honey, won't happen again."</p><p>Jess says, "That's more like it."</p><p>"How have you been, my darling? Staying out of trouble?"</p><p>Reznor whispers into Onyx's ear, "The blondie's sexy as fuck. You can have the rest of them. She's mine."</p><p>"Well, I try, but trouble has a hard time leaving me."</p><p>"So I take it work is good?"</p><p>"Never better. But enough about me. What's goin' on girl? Any new mischief to share?"</p><p>Lola says, "Ugh, where do I start?"</p><p>"Hold that thought. Have a seat, I'm gonna go grab you a drink. I want to hear all about it."</p><p>"Ahhh, I'd love to..."</p><p>"But...?"</p><p>"Yeah, I've got an early day tomorrow. I just stopped in for a second."</p><p>"Ahh coooome ooon. You're not going to make me sit here and drink all by myself are you?"</p><p>Lola responds with, "Raincheck. I'll call you later this week; girls night out, all the way."</p><p>The blonde says, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get out of here already."</p><p>Lola says, "Love you, baby!" She makes a quick kissing sound before quickly running out of the bar. Kyu then says to the two of the men, "OOh! Milf alert! Looks like a total cougar too. I don't think you realize the gravity of the situation here."</p><p>Reznor questions, "Try me, fairy."</p><p>"This is what separates the men from the boys. You've got to be aggressive. That nice guy shit isn't gonna cut it."</p><p>Reznor huffs before saying, "That's it. YO BASTIEN! Two glasses of martinis, please! And a shot of whiskey for my friend here!"</p><p>The glasses slide down to him, which he catches the two glasses. Walking over to her, he hands the glass to her saying, "That is a supremely nice set of tits. 10 outta 10."</p><p>She chuckles slightly saying, "Aren't they? What can I say? I'm blessed. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you. The cute ones are always hiding. Hun, do me a favor and help me out with my empty glass? Pretty please? "</p><p>Reznor gives her the drink, before asking, "So tell me. How many drinks does it take to get underneath that shirt?"</p><p>The blonde-haired woman responds with, "Only one way to find out, huh? You haven't even asked my name yet. I'm more than just a pretty face you know. Most men your age know me as Misty, but you may call me Jessie. You should feel honored. I only share that with people I like."</p><p>Reznor grins deeply, taking a large gulp down of his drink, before setting it down, saying, "The name's Reznor. And please, the honor is all mine. So, tell me. What kind of job does a sexy woman like yourself do?"</p><p>Jessie responds with, "I'm an actress...You see, I make very special movies for my fans. Catch my drift?"</p><p>"Oh, I do perfectly. Perhaps you could show me some of those movies sometime? And forgive me for my negligence, I forgot to ask you for your last name. Might I inquire as to what that might be?"</p><p>"Which one? Well, if you mean my real last name, it's Maye. Now a question for you. I'm dying to know something right now...how do you feel about smokers?"</p><p>"Being one myself, I find it in those who do to be very sexy. They're what you say...my kind of gals."</p><p>"Fuck you, really? Oh, I'll have to keep that in mind..."</p><p>Reznor hears an awkward cough, which grabs his attention. Looking towards Onyx, he mouths the words 'we need to go'. Downing the rest of his drink, he says, "Forgive me, my lady, but I have other duties that require me to be elsewhere. How about you meet me back here, same time, same place, on Wednesday, and I'll have something enticing that you might enjoy...You in?"</p><p>"Oh, I like you already, tiger. It's a deal. I look forward to it! Stay safe, honey."</p><p>He grins saying, "Will do, babe." Getting up he makes his way towards Onyx. As they walk outside of the bar, Onyx says, "Damn, Rez. You were practically begging her to fuck you right then and there."</p><p>Reznor shrugs saying, "What can I say? I'm simply one hell of a guy."</p><p>The two make their way over to a cafe. As they enter it, they find Lola trying to converse with a younger-looking woman with short blue hair, blue eyes wearing thin, rectangular glasses with a black frame. She is dressed in a grey sweater and short white shorts. </p><p>Lola says, "Excuse me, miss!"</p><p>The blue-haired woman says, "Yeah?" </p><p>"I've been here for a while now. I'm still waiting to be helped."</p><p>The girl says, "Oh...yeeeeaaahhh. So my shift just ended. I'm pretty much out the door already. Ummmm, I think someone else should be in any minute."</p><p>"I'm just looking to get a cappuccino. It only takes a second."</p><p>"I meeeaann...it's more than a second. Sooooo..."</p><p>Lola asks, "Are you serious?"</p><p>The blue-haired woman says in an annoyed tone, "I should have left over fifteen minutes ago, okay? I'm done." She briskly walks out of the cafe, leaving Lola to say, "Wow...okay?"</p><p>Kyu appears, saying to Onyx, "Mmm, mmm. I love me some chocolate."</p><p>Onyx mutters, "Please stop."</p><p>She doesn't, saying, "I'll have a tall glass of whatever she's serving. Know what I'm sayin'? Let's see...considering what just went down, she's probably a little pissed off. Try to get on her good side. Open with something safe; umm, like something she probably wants to hear."</p><p>Onyx says, "Ridiculous. Do you want me to talk to the manager?"</p><p>Lola says, "No, it's fine. Thanks for offering, but I'm not sure it would do much good. The nerve od some people though...I mean really, is a cup of coffee so much to ask? Sooo sorry to inconvenience you. Have you been waiting here long too?"</p><p>Onyx tries a different method, saying, "I can't remember. When I look at you, time stands still."</p><p>Lola chuckles, saying, "Did you really just say that? I don't think I've ever heard that one before. I have to give you credit though, that's pretty brave. You don't hear that often enough. Is that your technique? Hitting girls at the coffee shop?"</p><p>He asks, "Is it working?"</p><p>She says, "I wouldn't say it's NOT working. I'll tell you what big shot. You caught me in a good mood. I normally don't give in so easily, so consider yourself lucky. My name is Lola. Pleasure."</p><p>"Onyx. My name is Onyx."</p><p>"Nice name. Definitely a more uncommon one. Maybe if I can get my next capp sometime in the next year, maybe we can sit down. I want to hear more about how attractive I am."</p><p>"I'd be up for that. Just know I don't drink a lot of coffee."</p><p>"You know what I'm kinda curious about? Would you consider yourself to be an outdoorsy type?"</p><p>"Well, I do get outside often, but for different reasons. I'm part of something. Something special and dear to me. Maybe...if you'd like, would you like to come see it?"</p><p>She raises an eyebrow, before saying, "Depends. What is this 'something' that you're talking about?"</p><p>"Oh, you'll see. Meet me at the local bar this Wednesday at 9 p.m. I think you'll like what I have in store."</p><p> She smiles brightly, saying, "I'm sure that I will. Well, I best be going now. I guess I'll get my coffee sometime tomorrow."</p><p>"See ya. Come on, Rez. Let's get going."</p><p>Reznor grunts before getting up from one of the chairs, walking with his friend out the door, leaving Lola behind to wonder how the hell she didn't even see that guy there. </p><hr/><p>As they continue walking, Reznor asks, "So, where are we heading next?"</p><p>"We're heading over to the nightclub. The phone's telling me that the blue-haired chick from earlier is there."</p><p>He nods to himself thoughtfully, before asking, "So how many chicks do you plan on talking to then?"</p><p>"Not too many more. Have you noticed that almost every place we've been too, there's always another woman around talking to the one I'm pursuing?"</p><p>"Yeah...maybe they're all friends or something...more..."</p><p>Punching Reznor slightly in the shoulder, Onyx says, "Don't be silly. It's all coincidental. Come on, let's head inside."</p><p>They head inside a nightclub called "Lustie's Nightclub". Heading to the back, they spot the blue haired girl from earlier and another woman with mid-back-length red hair and brownish red eyes conversing with her. </p><p>The blue haired girl groans, saying in an annoyed tone, "Audrey, can we leave now?"</p><p>Audrey, the red-haired girl, says in a very high-pitched, almost preppy tone, "Calm down Nik, we just got here."</p><p>"Just got here? We've been here for at least an hour."</p><p>"Don't be such a downer. Loosen up a little. I'll buy you a drink. What do you want?"</p><p>"I don't want anything. I'm not even old enough to drink."</p><p>Audrey responds, "They don't care..." In a pissed off tone, she asks, "Okay, ohhh my god. Why do you do this every fucking time? Can't you just chill out for once, and I don't know, have fun?"</p><p>"This isn't fun. Everybody here is a complete douche bag. I told you I didn't want to come here and you dragged me anyway. Just like last time."</p><p>"Because you can't just sit in your room all day. You need to fucking exist or something."</p><p>The blue-haired woman retorts, "I don't sit in my room all day. Besides, I have someone I'm taking care of. I told you this, already!"</p><p>Audrey doesn't listen saying, "Whatever. Go. Leave. Byyyyeee."</p><p>Kyu says, "Aww shit...I was afraid we might run into one of these. Doesn't look like she's a big fan of people...Buuuuuuuut...your weirdness might actually pay off here. Hmmm. I never thought I'd say this to you, but, just be yourself?"</p><p>Onyx nods his head, approaching her slowly, before saying, "Ummm...hey."</p><p>She says in an annoyed tone, "Hiii?"</p><p>"I feel your pain. This isn't exactly my kind of scene either."</p><p>"Okay...so why are you here exactly...? Sorry, but can you leave me alone? There's plenty of other girls for you to talk to."</p><p>He responds with, "That's why I'm talking to you. I can't stand these other girls."</p><p>She says, "Look, I see what you're trying to do, but I'm not interested. Okay?"</p><p>She heads off, leaving Onyx to curse to himself softly. Kyu says, "Don't beat yourself up over it. She was a lost cause, to begin with. Plenty of fish in the sea. Let's see...hoooww aboooouuut...Wait is she coming back over here? This ought to be interesting."</p><p>Walking back over to him, the blue-haired girl says, "Ummmm, hey, you know what? It's Nikki...my name. Maybe I was a little too quick to judge...force of habit. I'm normally not the type of girl like...talks to people or whatever...But I guess you can keep me company until my friend is ready to go."</p><p>"Alright. The name's Onyx. So what do you want to talk about while I'm here?"</p><p>"I've got something. So maybe this is kinda personal buuut...What's more important to you, looks or personality?"</p><p>"Honestly, I like a bit of both. However, no beauty is worth it if you're a piece of shit inside."</p><p>Nikki says, "Tell me about it. My friend Audrey is hot, but she's such a bitch."</p><p>"Hmm...well have you ever thought that it's a facade? Some people put up a front to the rest of the world, to hide who they really are for any number of reasons. Fear of being rejected, fear of loss, fear of pain, insecurity, fear of being taken advantage of...but hey, what do I know?"</p><p>Nikki blinks in shock, before saying, "A lot, apparently. What kind of things are you into?"</p><p>"I like to play...things...with my group of friends...maybe you'd like to come see it? You know where the bar is right? Meet me there on Wednesday at 9 p.m. You look like the kind of girl who would enjoy it."</p><p>Suddenly a mysterious figure wearing a large brown hooded cloak walks up to Nikki, saying in a silky velvet voice, "Nikki. Who's this that you're talking to?"</p><p>Nikki says, "Ohh! Celeste...wait, did you follow me here? I told you to wait at ho-"</p><p>"You were taking too long, and I was starting to get worried about you. So I tracked you here."</p><p>Onyx eyes up and down the robe, and notices the slight pointy things protruding out of the clothing around the person's face. He carefully reaches up a hand towards the pointed areas, feeling what feels like curved horns. Celeste clenches her teeth at the slight tugging of her horn, saying, "Human, I would advise that you let go of that this instant."</p><p>Nikki says, "Celeste! What did I tell you about addressing people as humans? Are you trying to blow your cover? I'm sorry Onyx, this is all a terrible misunderstanding. If you give me one second, and I can get her out of he-"</p><p>He ignores her, and notices glimpses of light blue skin and dark golden orange eyes coming from underneath the hood. He states in a low tone, "...you're not a cosplayer, are you?"</p><p>The pale blue woman says, "I know not of what this 'cosplay' you speak of is, but it sounds intriguing."</p><p>Nikki swears under her breath saying, "Onyx, please don't..."</p><p>He once again ignores her and moves the hood off of her head, revealing the mysterious woman's face. He notices that he was indeed correct in the color of the skin. Golden orange eyes stare into his heterochromia eyes. The woman has shoulder-length white hair with slight bangs. The raven-haired male raises a few fingers and traces it delicately across her skin, noting that it does not feel like makeup or good quality face paint. </p><p>"...I knew it...I knew aliens existed..."</p><p>Nikki says, "Onyx, don't!"</p><p>"I'm not going to tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. I'm Onyx. And I must say, you are like the sexiest thing I have ever laid eyes on..."</p><p>Nikki says adamantly, "Do you just casually flirt with all women your age?"</p><p>"Maybe. Maybe I'm into polygamous relationships. Never heard of them? Didn't think so. So, your name is Celeste?"</p><p>The alien replies smoothly, "Yes. I am surprised that you are acting so civil about this. Most people would take me away to a secret government agency and perform a dissection on me if this 'Goggle' thing is any indication. You're also not terribly bad looking for a human..."</p><p>Nikki gently punches her, which she says, "Right, sorry. I think you're cute too."</p><p>"Well, in that case, how about you and Nikki meet up with me at the bar this Wednesday at nine p.m.? That'll be good, right?"</p><p>"Hmm...I will adjust my sleeping schedule to be there. I look forward to it. Come, Nikki. We are leaving."</p><p>The blue-haired girl says, "W-What...what will I tell Audrey?"</p><p>"Tell her you had to take care of me. Let's go now."</p><p>"O-Okay..."</p><p>Celeste puts her hood back over her head and heads out, with Nikki trailing behind her. Onyx looks over to Reznor, who remains leaning up against a wall, with a drink of lemonade in hand. </p><p>"You're are just determined to pick them all up, aren't you?"</p><p>He replies, "Yes. I am. Let's go. We best we heading home now. It's already late."</p><p>"Coolio."</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Onyx stirs awake, from an alarm coming from his phone playing 'Feed The Machine' by Red. Grabbing it, he turns the alarm off and sits up, running a hand through his tired eyes. Forcing himself out of bed, he heads into his closet and grabs his usual outfit, before heading into his personal bathroom to change. Several minutes later, he ventures out, only to see Kyu waiting for him there. </p><p>"Good, you're up. Now get to hustling!"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Donning on his jacket and boots, he heads towards the refrigerator and grabs an apple. He heads out of the house with the fairy at his side, making herself invisible to those around him. Looking at the Huniebee 4.0 in his hand, it tells him the location of Audrey at the mall. He notices how a late distance away it is from where he is and how sore he is from all of the walking from the day prior. Grinning to himself, he heads back inside, grabbing a pair of keys and heading inside the garage. Kyu flutters at his side asking, "What are you doing?"</p><p>Onyx replies, "I went walking all over town yesterday, and now my body is stiff and sore. So if we're going to be picking up chicks, we're going to be doing them MY way." He tosses a helmet at her, which she catches in her hands, saying, "Come on. Hop on."</p><p>"Hop on what?"</p><p>He pulls off a tarp which reveals a black-colored Ducatti Sport 1000 motorcycle. The fairy comments, "Holy shit...is this yours?"</p><p>"It is, yes." He begins gearing himself up in a leather jacket and a black colored motorcycle helmet. He gives a similar pair to her, which she says, "Ah...I'm good. I'm gonna just fly beside you."</p><p>He smirks, saying in a taunting voice, "Let's see if you can keep up." Boarding his bike, he uses the key to open the garage door up. Inserting the key into the vehicle, the motorcycle roars to life, the engine revving up. He then takes off driving out of the driveway and down the street, before connecting to one of the main roads. A small GoPro camera is attached to the side of his helmet. As he drives down the road, he revels in the wind blowing against him, loving the thrill of driving. After what feels like a few minutes, he arrives at the mall. He parks his motorcycle in one of the lanes and sets his helmet on the mirror, locking it up with a steel cable. Once done, he heads inside of the mall, looking around for Audrey. Lucky enough, he finds her, arguing with a tannish brown-skinned woman with waist-length black hair and steel grey eyes. </p><p>Audrey says in an aggressive tone, "What the fuck! Of course, you screwed up, again!"</p><p>The other woman replies, "That's exactly what you asked for! Are you joking!?"</p><p>"Bitch, do I look like I'm joking?! How am I supposed to walk around like this?"</p><p>The Mexican/Hispanic lady says, "You're fucking loco. This is how I always cut your nasty ass hair!"</p><p>"Nasty ass hair? Don't even! Look who's talking, skank!" </p><p>"No, bitch, my hair isn't dried out and reeking of smoke, okay?"</p><p>"Whatever, ho. Why don't you go get knocked up again?"</p><p>"You need to turn around and walk away."</p><p>"What's wrong!? Did I hurt your whore feelings?"</p><p>The black-haired lady says, "Turn around, and walk away."</p><p>Audrey says, "Gladly. At least I won't have to look at your whore face anymore."</p><p>As she walks away she says to herself, "Fuckin' whore ass bitch needs to learn..."</p><p>Kyu then says, "Ooh, she's a little feisty one, huh? This is what we refer to as a mega-bitch. Confidence is key here. She has to know that you're in charge and her bullshit isn't going to faze you. So whatever you do, just, stay cool."</p><p>Onyx nods his head absentmindedly. Audrey says, "Uhh, could you maybe move, please? You're kind of in my way."</p><p>Onyx uses his irresistible charm on her, saying, "In a minute. I'm not finished checking you out yet."</p><p>"Uhh, eww? What are you even doing at the mall anyway? Besides creeping on girls."</p><p>He replies unfazed by her attitude, "I need to pick up lube for our date tonight."</p><p>She giggles slightly, saying sarcastically, "Is that solo? Well, you're going to have to do a lot better than that, sorry. Buuutt...you did put in effort, I guess...and you are kind of cute. I'll tell you what. If you're lucky, maybe we can go get high sometime. You down?"</p><p>The raven-haired man says, "Sorry, but that's not really my thing. I do like to drink though."</p><p>She replies with, "Fair enough. Name's Audrey. Get at me if you wanna make things crazy. Now, if you don't mind, could you get the fuck out of my way?"</p><p>"Of course." He steps out of the way, before saying, "The name's Onyx. Nice to meet you."</p><p>She snorts, saying, "Yeah, right...whatever. Nice to meet you too."</p><p>"So, what kinds of things do you like to do?"</p><p>"Get crazy high with drugs, what's it look like?"</p><p>"Well, I can see that. But what else? Like for a job?"</p><p>She groans, saying, "I go to college at U.O.G. Now, will you stop asking me questions?"</p><p>He grins inwardly, saying, "Of course. Only one last thing I demand. If you're looking for a crazy time, meet me at the bar on Wednesday at 9 p.m. I guarantee you'll like what I have in store. See ya, bitch!"</p><p>He then takes off sprinting, leaving her wanting only more of the mysterious man. </p><hr/><p>As he rides his motorcycle to the Fitness Club, he realizes just how out of shape he is. He figures that with his membership, he can practice some punches on a punching bag. </p><p>As he mounts off his noble vehicle, and hooks up the helmet to it, before sprinting inside. He sees and overhears a conversation between Tiffany and the Mexican girl.</p><p>"Yo! I didn't expect to see you here today Tiffany."</p><p>Tiffany replies with, "Yeah, my English lit class was cancelled; tryin' to make good use of the time."</p><p>"Hey listen. Thanks soooo much for watching Philip the other day. I know it was last minute."</p><p>"Nooo, don't even mention it. I love to hang out with Philly. He's my little buddy. </p><p>"Did he give you any trouble?"</p><p>"Nope! Like an angel."</p><p>"An angel? Are you sure you were watching the right kid?"</p><p>They both burst into soft laughter before she continues saying, "I know I still owe you too, so don't worry. I should be getting my paycheck tomorrow."</p><p>"Shhhh! I won't hear of it. I was more than happy to help out."</p><p>"Nonsense. I'm not taking no for an answer."</p><p>Tiffany replies with, "Too late! Have a good workout!"</p><p>"Hey! Get back here! This isn't over!"</p><p>Kyu then appears saying, "Man, will you get a load of these two...I'd kill to have tits like that. This chick is clearly out of your league, but there may be hope. She's probably looking for a decent guy because of all that baby mama drama. So just try not to be an ass for like, five minutes...? Oh! She's looking over this way! Show time!"</p><p>The woman asks, "Hey, are you finished with that machine? I have one set left to jam out."</p><p>Onyx says, "I wasn't using it. So she's all yours."</p><p>She replies with, "Awesome! Thanks so much!"</p><p>Noticing how familiar she looks, besides seeing her at the mall from earlier, he says, "Have I seen you on T.V. or something? You look familiar..."</p><p>"Really!? OMG! I've done a couple of local commercials but I never thought I'd be recognized! You must be new here. I don't think we've met before, right? I like to think I know all of the regulars here on a first name basis. You could say I'm a little obsessed with this place, I guess. My name's Kyanna. Will I be seeing you around here more often?"</p><p>He responds with, "The name's Onyx, and to answer your question, yes. You betcha."</p><p>Kyanna says, "Great! I'm counting on it! Oh, dude, you know what? You have to try one of the yoga classes they do here. The instructor is awesome. I think you'd dig it. If you like being in a room with a bunch of sweaty girls that is."</p><p>"I'm cool with it. So, what's your main hobby?"</p><p>"Definitely working out. I never miss a day! What about yours?"</p><p>Onyx goes blank, before saying, "Well...it's better if I show that to you. Meet me at the bar tomorrow at 9 p.m. I think you'll love what I have in store. Okay?"</p><p>"And why is that? We've only just met!"</p><p>In a calm voice, he says, "Trust me...you don't want to miss it."</p><p>Shivering slightly from the sincerity in his tone, Kyanna says, "Alright...I'll come. Just please let it not be anything bad."</p><p>"Oh, it won't be. I'm sure you'll enjoy it very much." He suddenly receives a text from Juliet on his phone. Pulling it out, he sees the message 'Yo, Onyx. We're fixing to practice. We're beginning at noon! See you then!'</p><p>Onyx replies back with the text, saying, "Listen, I've gotta run, but I'll see you tomorrow night! Bye Kyanna!"</p><p>As he sprints out the door, she remains glued to one spot, confused over what just happened. Shrugging it off, she climbs onto the machine and continues her workout. </p><hr/><p>Onyx drives down the road at full speed on his motorcycle, turning sharply to get off of the main road, getting a neighborhood road, before parking into his garage. As he takes off his helmet, he sees Juliet standing by the door, closing the garage door with a switch. She says, "Glad you didn't leave us for some chicks, Onnie."</p><p>He says, "Of course. You know that I would never leave my friends or this band. It means so much to me. Are Rez and Max ready?"</p><p>"Yep! They're in the living room, with the equipment and instruments set. We're ready to roll."</p><p>"Alright. I'll be there in five."</p><p>She heads out of the room. He grins to himself thinking, 'Tomorrow is going to be a fun day.'</p><p>After he gets out of his gear, he heads into the living room, where the other three are waiting for him. Juliet is on the drums, Max is on the electric bass, and Reznor is on the electric guitar. </p><p>As he picks up his microphone, he says, "Is everyone ready for practice?"</p><p>Max says, "Hell yeah!"</p><p>Juliet says, "You know it!"</p><p>Reznor says, "Ready when you are!"</p><p>"Alright! 1! 2! 1! 2! 3! 4!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edit 4/26/20: Changed the name of Onyx's dead girlfriend to Kelly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Showtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song used is "As I Am" by the band Dream Theater. Good song.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd P.O.V.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Wednesday 03, 9 p.m.</em> </span>
</p><p>Tiffany looks up at her phone saying, "Well, this is the place."</p><p>Dressed in a blue and white diamond-shaped strapless shirt and skirt in one piece, with short dark blue shorts underneath it, grey boots, she looks quite casual. Walking inside she heads towards the area that Onyx had texted her to sit at only to find...</p><p>"What the fuck is going on!? Is this guy insane!?"</p><p>She hears a familiar preppy voice coming from the other side of the bar room, a decent distance aways a medium-sized stage. Walking over to it, she says, "What-Audrey! Nikki!  What are you doing here!?"</p><p>Nikki says, "I was asked by a guy named Onyx to come here. Not sure why, but I said okay! Oh, and he also asked Celeste to come here as well."</p><p>The alien, wearing a skin-tight red suit, waves her hand, at her, saying, "Hello, Tiffany. You must be Nikki's friend I've heard so much about."</p><p>"Y-Yeah...that's me alright."</p><p>"Ah, so it wasn't only me who was invited."</p><p>The four of them see Jessie sitting at the bar, with a glass of whiskey in hand. </p><p>"M-Mom! Oh no...don't tell me he..."</p><p>"Whoever this Onyx person was, I was not introduced to him. I was invited by a nice gentleman named Reznor. He's a smooth talker, and is quite the charmer."</p><p>Lola enters the place in a dark grey shirt with white polka dots on it with short blue shorts. She says, "Uh...what is everyone doing here?"</p><p>Jessie lays on the chair, saying, "Simple. These four were invited by a man named Onyx. Care for a drink?"</p><p>Lola sheepishly laughs, saying, "Well...would it be awkward to say that I was also invited by him? We ran into each other at the coffee shop."</p><p>"So it wasn't just me then?"</p><p>Beli heads into the area where everyone is, in her usual attire. </p><p>Jessie laughs loudly, saying, "Seems this guy is a bit of a player! I'd love to meet this guy!"</p><p>Tiffany says, "Shut up, Mom! I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding-"</p><p>"Yeah, I doubt that." </p><p>Kyanna walks in, saying, "Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear the conversation. Did this Onyx guy have black hair?"</p><p>Audrey says, "Unfortunately...yes..."</p><p>"Interesting. Cause I was invited here by him as well. We ran into each other at the gym."</p><p>Then Aiko walks in. She takes notice of all of the other women that are present, causing her to sigh deeply, saying, "Son of a bitch. What kind of game is he trying to play? And what...is that an alien?"</p><p>She points towards Celeste, who replies, "Yes, I am. I crash-landed about a week ago and was found by Nikki. I've been staying with her."</p><p>Nikki says, "I told everyone aliens were real and no one believed me. So let me guess this straight? Everyone besides Jessie has been invited by Onyx? Onyx Haskell?"</p><p>Everyone lets out small murmurs of 'yes'. </p><p>Aiko says, "Of course. Well its's about a minute before 9. Somebody get me a drink."</p><p>Then Kyu finally makes herself visible, saying, "Hello ladies!"</p><p>They all turn towards the fairy, which she says, "Okay before anyone asks any questions, let me get this out there. One, you're not hallucinating, drunk, or high. Two, I'm a love fairy. My job's to get lonely saps to find love. I ran into this guy Sunday night, drinking, so I helped him out by giving him advice, and a phone that keeps track of each of your information and tracks your location. While I was expecting him to get laid with multiple partners, I was not expecting him to do this. If there's anyone to blame, blame me for this."</p><p>Audrey says, "What...the fuck? So now there's fucking fairies around? Ugh..."</p><p>Celeste says, "I'm not surprised. You from Sky Garden?"</p><p>"I am actually! How did you know...?"</p><p>"I had a friend who told me about a fairy helping her out. After sleeping with several women, she eventually slept with the fairy herself."</p><p>Bastien, the bartender looks at the girls, and smiles knowingly. </p><p>Suddenly the lights go out, and a loudspeaker says, "Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the one, the only band of the night, Oblivion!"</p><p>The thick curtains on the stage open up, revealing four people, dressed in very strange attire. The person on the drums is wearing gold and metallic grey shoulder plates, along with the female variant helmet of Umbra's ebony armor from Oblivion. The person on the electric guitar is wearing the shoulder plates and Mythic Dawn helmet from Oblivion. The person on the electric bass guitar is wearing crusader armor, while the person in the center with the microphone is wearing grey leather gauntlets and the gray cowl of Nocturnal from Oblivion. Each of the four members of the band wear black shirts with the red Oblivion symbol with what looks like a dot with four-pointed curved corners, almost like a flower of some kind. </p><p>Jessie sets down her glass of alcohol, suddenly intrigued by this. </p><p>The man in the front, the vocalist, says in a gruff voice, "Welcome to the show, ladies and gentlemen! Allow us to introduce ourselves! Over on the drums is our ferocious warrior Umbra! And over here on the electric bass is the wicked soldier of the west, Crusader! And on the lead guitar is my good friend, Dawn! And I am Nocturn, your host for the evening! And without further ado, step back, relax, and enjoy the show! Hit it!"</p><p>The beginning of the song starts with a slow soft guitar rifts, mostly for background effects, before being followed up by the main electric guitar revving up. The drums start playing, in tune when the guitar revs up higher notes. As they get into a rhythm, the drums and electric bass and guitar play a steady stream of the same rift and tone. After about 15 seconds, the players begin speeding up the notes, working into a faster-paced rhythm. </p><p>The singer begins his notes.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't tell me what's in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell me how to write</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't tell me how to win this fight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isn't your life</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It isn't your right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To take the only thing that's mine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Proven over time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is over your head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't try to read between the lines</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are clearly defined </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never lose sight of something you believe in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taking in the view from the outside</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling like the underdog</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watching through the window I'm on the outside</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Living like the underdog"</em>
</p><p>The tone of the singer changes as he sings a more higher pitched string of notes. </p><p>
  <em>I've been trying to justify you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the end I will just defy you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To those who understand, I extend my hand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To the doubtful I demand, take me as I am </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not under your command</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know where I stand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't change to fix your plan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take me as I am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I Am</em>
</p><p>The rift begins to get fast again, as the vocalist moves onto the second verse. </p><p>
  <em>Still running uphill</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Swimming against the current</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish I weren't so fucked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feels like I'm stuck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lost in a sea of mediocrity</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slow down, you're thinking too much</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where is your soul?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You cannot touch the way I play</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or tell me what to say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're in the way of all that I believe in</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taking in the view from the outside </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling like the underdog</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watching through the window I'm on the outside</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Living like the underdog</em>
</p><p>The second part of the chorus comes up as the vocalist moves around for emphasis. </p><p>
  <em>I've been wasting my breath on you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Open minds will descend upon you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To those who understand, I extend my hand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To the doubtful I demand, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take me as I am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not under your command, I know where I stand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't change to fix your plan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take me as I am </em>
</p><p>The singer stops singing, as the song goes into an intermission with the guitars and drums continuing to play for about a minute before the electric guitarist cuts to an epic guitar solo lasting for over a minute and a half. As the song reaches closer to the end, the drummer begins bashing the drums faster, as the third part of the chorus comes up. </p><p>
  <em>To those who understand </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I extend my hand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To the doubtful I demand,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take me as I am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not under your command, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know where I stand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't change to fix your plan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take me as I am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I Am! Yeah! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I Am!</em>
</p><p>The song continues for another 30 to 50 seconds before cutting off with a slow guitar riff, signaling the end of the song. </p><p>Nocturn says, "This has been Oblivion! Thanks for having us perform! Have a good night ladies and gentlemen! Rock on!"</p><p>As the curtain closes, each of the girls is left there in silence. </p><p>Kyanna is the first to speak, saying, "Well that...was certainly something..."</p><p>Audrey says, "That was fucking awesome! Maybe Onyx can get us front row tickets to Oblivion's next concert."</p><p>Kyu, remaining deep in thought, orders a drink and then begins walking over towards the show stage. </p><p>Celeste says, "Yo Kyu! Where are you going?"</p><p>She turns around saying, "Seeing if my suspicions are correct. You're welcome to join me." Turning back around she continues, heading over to the entryway that leads backstage. One by one, the girls get up, suddenly curious about where this is going. As they make their way around the corner, they overhear the bandmates conversing amongst themselves. </p><p>Crusader takes off his helmet, revealing Max. He says, "Dude, we totally killed it tonight!"</p><p>Umbra takes off her helmet as well, resting it on a table, revealing Juliet. She says, "Of course we killed it, honey! We're fucking awesome!"</p><p>Dawn, who is Reznor, remains looking towards the curtain. Nocturn says, "What's up Rez?"</p><p>Reznor asks, "Do you think that Jessie liked this? The performance, I mean."</p><p>Jessie lets out a soft gasp in surprise at the mentioning of her name. </p><p>The vocalist places his hand on his shoulder saying, "I'm confident that she did. You've got this. I mean look at what I did. I invited eight other women to come to the concert."</p><p>He laughs, taking off his helmet and shoulder plates, revealing his face. Reznor then asks, "So when do you plan on telling them about us? About Oblivion?"</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Max says, "Umm, broski? I think you've got some fans who want autographs."</p><p>Onyx puts on his best Nocturn accent, saying in a gruff voice, "Well by all means! Let them in! All are welcome into the den of Oblivion!"</p><p>Each of the women walk into the room, which underneath the cowl, Onyx's eyes widen. Reznor laughs, saying, "Well, well, well. It seems your girlfriends showed up after all."</p><p>Tiffany is the first to cautiously ask, "Onyx? Is that you?"</p><p>Onyx says in his Nocturn impression, "And why would you ask such a ridiculous question to the true identity of I, the great Nocturn?"</p><p>Audrey says, "Cut the shit already. We know that it's you."</p><p>Onyx gives a defeated sigh, saying in his normal voice, "I can't win this. Not against you all." He finally takes off the cowl, revealing his face. </p><p>"Hey...I'm glad that you all decided to show up. It means a lot to me."</p><p>Nikki says, "So this is what you meant when you play 'things'. You play in a band."</p><p>He nods his head, saying, "Yes. I apologize for not telling any of you ladies earlier. I was...afraid of what your initial reactions would have been."</p><p>Lola asks, "Why is that? I think it's pretty cool to see you in a band."</p><p>"Because other people I have told have tended to freak out. Also, my friends and I like to keep our identities a secret to avoid troubles in the future with the paparazzi. Keep our private lives away from our fans. Get the drift?"</p><p>Kyanna says, "That makes sense. But there is still one question that we have for you. Why did you flirt with all of us?"</p><p>"First, I didn't flirt with one of you. Second, that's because I'm into polygamous relationships. Allow me to iterate. I'm in a band. You're all cute. I'm looking for multiple partners. I would like it very much if you were to date me at the same time. If you're okay with it, that is."</p><p>Reznor senses the tense atmosphere, which he says, "I'll be out back. Call me when you're done here." He exits through a door labeled 'Exit' that is connected to backstage, stepping into an alleyway. Pulling out a cigarette and pocket lighter, he flicks it open, lighting the end of his cig. He places it between his lips, taking a large drag of it. </p><p>He hears a door opening behind him. Jessie's voice asks, "You too, huh?"</p><p>Looking to his side, he sees Jessie pulling a cig out of one of her pockets. He offers the lighter to her, which she takes it saying, "Thanks, honey."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>Lighting her cigarette, she takes a long drag as well, blowing out some smoke. A few minutes of heavy silence fills them. Jessie is the one to break it, asking, "Were you being serious with me at the bar?"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"I've been around men for a long time to get to know their mannerisms. Most people give me 'fuck me' eyes. But yours...yours were different. You looked like you actually cared about me for more than just my body."</p><p>Reznor wraps an arm around her waist, bringing them closer together until they're facing each other in the eyes with less than a foot apart between them. In a soft voice, he says, "I was-no am being serious. I want to be with you. I don't know why, but...I have a feeling that this is simply meant to be."</p><p>She laughs it off, saying, "All people say that. You'll just be the same as everyone else."</p><p>"No. I can tell that this whole personality you put on is a farce. A facade. The eyes are the windows to the soul. Behind your eyes, I sense repressed emotions. Depression. Anger. Guilt. Self-hatred."</p><p>The smile fades away from her face as she remains silent. </p>
<hr/><p>Tiffany says, "I mean...forgive me for saying this, but that sounds insane..."</p><p>Onyx replies, "I know it does. It's fine if you're not alright with it-"</p><p>Audrey says, "I'm down."</p><p>"I understa-wait what?" His eyes widen as he stares as the red-haired girl. </p><p>"Ugh, do I have to repeat myself? I said yes, dumbass. I don't know why, but there is something different about you than most other people."</p><p>Onyx asks, "Besides me being in a band?"</p><p>Nikki takes a breathy sigh, before saying, "I'm in as well. But I have a few conditions."</p><p>He gives her the attention, saying, "Let's hear them."</p><p>"One, you will respect my boundaries. If I say no to something, you will not push me or try to coax me into it. Two, I'm allowed to date Celeste as well."</p><p>Celeste blushes slightly saying, "W-What? W-Why would you say something so absurd!?"</p><p>Nikki says, "Shh, not now, Celeste. We'll talk about this later. As for you, Onyx. Are we clear on that?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm alright with it. Some polygamous relationships have some of the other members be in love with other members besides the main person if there is one. I'm not looking for this to be a harem. Sex isn't my main priority. I'm more about romance."</p><p>Aiko then perks up, saying, "And what if that's what we want? The sex?"</p><p>Onyx licks his lips, before saying, "Well, I can certainly add that to the relationship. Just know I'm not very...experienced."</p><p>Beli finally speaks up, saying, "W-What about dates?"</p><p>"I don't know. I haven't thought that far yet."</p><p>Lola says, "I'm gone for several days at a time because of my job."</p><p>Aiko says, "Yeah...a lot of us have jobs..."</p><p>Tiffany says, "Or schooling..."</p><p>Kyanna then interjects saying, "And I have a kid..."</p><p>He sighs, saying, "I'm not asking for you to sacrifice your dreams, careers, and responsibilities. I'm not some kind of monster who's going to hold you back from your lives. Trust me, I have a life too ya know. This band means everything to me. How about this. We try this for a week. Just one week. If you don't like it, you don't have to stay. If you don't see me as a romantic partner, then allow me to be a friend."</p><p>Tiffany says, "W-Wait. Who said anything about not liking you romantically?"</p><p>"No one did, technically. But I've had my fair share of being rejected. Even without being a part of Oblivion. I'm used to being friend-zoned at this point."</p><p>The blonde walks up to him, making him apprehensive, which she then wraps her arms around his neck. Confusion shows within his eyes, which she says, "I know it's only been a few days, but I'm okay with this. I kinda have a few crushes on a few other women here as well. You're alright with us pursuing other relationships with some of the other partners?"</p><p>He says, "Of course. Don't let me hold you back from achieving what your heart desires."</p><p>Tiffany then says excitedly, "YES!" She brings him into a surprise kiss, which makes his face blush deeply from the shock and embarrassment of it all. However, he grips the sides of her hips, bringing her into a deep french kiss. After she parts from him, she says, "Damn, you're a great kisser."</p><p>"Thank you. I have a little experience with this."</p><p>Mixed emotions resingate within each of the other women from that statement. Max then interrupts saying, "Hey bro, we're about to get going. We need some help loading the drums into the van."</p><p>Onyx lets go of Tiffany saying, "Sure thing, Max."</p><p>Juliet says, "Hey girls! Care to join us for dinner tonight?"</p><p>Each of them let out audible sounds of shock from the suggestion. </p><p>"You heard me. All four of us live together, but we've got quite a large place where we live. And I'm sure you'd like to continue this convo in a more private setting, correct? So come on over!"</p><p>Onyx says in a deadpan statement, "You're being serious."</p><p>Juliet says, "I am, yes. Reznor just texted me if he could bring his girlfriend over for tonight. So why not? It can be a little celebration for the success of our first performance here."</p><p>"That depends. Are you cool with this, Max?"</p><p>He looks over to the red-headed man, who shrugs his shoulders saying, "I'm down. Just as long as you don't keep us awake, then we'll be fine."</p><p>"Ummm...okay. Ladies. Would you consider this our first date at my place? Everything's on me."</p><p>They let out verbal agreements, which Onyx says, "Alright. I should probably tell you my address. Here, does anyone have any paper?"</p>
<hr/><p>Several minutes later, each of the girls has the address. They begin parting ways, heading back to their homes to get ready for the evening. Max and Onyx carry the drum set out of the building and load it into the back of their black colored van. Juliet waits in the driver's seat, while Reznor sits in the passenger seat, talking to Jessie out of the rolled-down window. </p><p>Max straps in the drum set, saying, "Alright, bro! We got all of the equipment! Let's head home!"</p><p>Onyx nods his head, climbing into the back of the van, where two chairs folded up are. Buckling himself in, he turns to look at Max closing the back doors, before heading into the side door, climbing into his seat and fastening the seatbelt in. Hw says, "Let's roll, Julie!"</p><p>Juliet lets out a whoop, and backs out of the driveway of the bar, heading back to their house. </p><p>About half an hour later, with the instruments unloaded and placed in the practicing room, Onyx remains seated in the living room, with a red-colored acoustic guitar resting next to him. Reznor lies adjacent to him on a one-seater couch. Looking over towards the raven-haired man, he asks, "So, when did your girlfriends say that they were coming over?"</p><p>"They said that they'd be here anywhere within 9 to 10:30 p.m."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>The two men go silent, while Max remains in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Suddenly the sound of rapid knocking on the door gets Onyx up from the couch. Running up to the door, a bright idea comes to him. Quickly going back into the living room, he grabs the cowl and places it back on before heading back to the door. Swinging it open, he says in his best Nocturn voice, "Welcome, welcome everyone to the Oblivion household! I shall be your host for the evening!"</p><p>This scares the hell out of Beli, who was the one knocking on the door. She backs up, letting out a yelp while she does so. Jessie smirks saying, "You really like getting into the character of your persona, don't you?"</p><p>Onyx laughs loudly, saying, "Oh you haven't seen anything yet, young maiden! It is I, Nocturn, master of the night and shadows! The one who brings entertainment to the young and old alike!"</p><p>Audrey sighs impatiently saying, "You going to let us in or what?"</p><p>Onyx then says in his normal voice, "Yes, go on ahead." Moving away from the door, he heads back into the living room, with the line of women walking through. Nikki is the one to close the door behind her. </p><p>Taking off the cowl, he places it on a random table, saying, "Make yourselves at home."</p><p>They all look around, noting all of the punk/band aesthetic all over the walls and tables. </p><p>Nikki whistles saying, "This place is huge. Way bigger than where I live. How can you even afford this?"</p><p>Reznor pops out of the living room saying, "That's because Onyx doesn't live here alone."</p><p>Nikki lets out a short scream, saying, "Christ! Don't scare me like that...um..."</p><p>"Reznor. My name is Reznor."</p><p>"Right..."</p><p>Each of the girls end up going into the living room, each of them sitting on various chairs. Jessie notices Reznor, which she says, "What a surprise running into you here."</p><p>"That's because I live here."</p><p>Beli says, "W-Wait. Were you the one on the beach who commented about my...rack?"</p><p>Lola says, "Come to think of it, I believe that you were in the coffee shop."</p><p>Reznor says, "Easy. I went with Onyx to most of the places where he met with each of you. And yes, Beli. That was me."</p><p>Onyx pops into the room saying, "Rez here is a man of very few words. He's usually shy amongst most people, but when he's around us, he's a chatterbox."</p><p>Reznor says, "Says the one who just flirted with multiple ladies at different places."</p><p>"Shut up, Reznor!"</p><p>He breaks out into a fit of laughter, which causes Juliet to poke her head out of her bedroom. She heads out, wearing a black tank top, and shorts, her face free of the usual black eyeliner that is usually applied to her face. Waving a hand, she says, "Hello people. I don't think I've properly introduced myself yet. The name's Juliet. I'm the drummer of Oblivion."</p><p>Tiffany says, "A pleasure to meet you, Juliet."</p><p>Audrey says aggressively, "Let me guess. Are you one of his girlfriends too?"</p><p>Juliet laughs, saying, "Fuck no. I'm just a friend of his. I'm in a relationship with Max."</p><p>Nikki asks, "Who's Max?"</p><p>They see the red-haired man walking out of the kitchen with multiple dishes on his forearms, whistling "Into The Hall of The Mountain King" while he does so. Placing them on the table, he looks behind him, saying, "Oh, hey! I didn't expect you all to show up here this early. My name's Max, the lead electric bass player. Nice to meet you all."</p><p>Juliet says, "That's Max. In case Onyx hasn't made it clear yet, we all live here together. Think of it like us being very good roommates."</p><p>Onyx then says, "Oh shit! I should probably give you guys a house tour!"</p><p>Reznor says, "Don't bother. Just let them explore. We've got nothing to hide."</p><p>Onyx mutters under his breath, "Easy for you to say..."</p><p>Each of the women get up and begin walking around the house, familiarizing themselves with the layout. Upstairs, through what looks like a closet door, she finds it to be a small narrow hallway that leads to another door. Trying to turn the handle, she finds the door to be locked. Nikki pokes her head through the doorway, asking, "What's up, Celeste? Find anything?"</p><p>"I found this locked door. Normally doors are only locked to keep something hidden. Or to keep people out."</p><p>Kyu appears out of nowhere saying, "Ooh! Maybe this is where he keeps his porn!"</p><p>Nikki's face pales at that, while Audrey appears saying, "Well, we won't know unless we get in there!" Pulling out a bobby pin, she sticks it through the lock, turning it around to try and unlock the door. Tiffany then says, "Guys, we really, really shouldn't be doing this."</p><p>Audrey replies with, "Think of it this way. We're going to be in a poly-whatever relationship with this guy right? We might as well see what kind of a man he is. Get to know his kinky side. Come on, aren't you in the least bit curious Tiff?"</p><p>She sighs saying, "Fine. Let's get this over with."</p><p>Suddenly the door clicks, making Audrey say, "GOT IT!!!"</p><p>Opening the door, they notice that the room is very dark and dusty. Pulling on a small chain from the top, a single lightbulb illuminates the area. Several pictures and images lay scattered on walls of a young woman with mid-back length black hair and steely grey eyes. The room is small and very cluttered. A small desktop area remains in the corner, cluttered with stacks of paper on top of it. </p><p>Kyu enters the room first, looking at all of the pictures of the woman. One of the pictures shows a boy with short black hair and heterochromia eyes, one blue and one green, a boy with red hair and red eyes with bandages wrapped around his left eye, a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes, and a woman with blonde hair and red eyes, wearing punkish attire, as well as the same woman shown in all of the pictures. Picking up the framed picture, she notices the year written on it, <em>'Oblivion, 2006.'</em></p><p>Nikki, Celeste, Audrey and Tiffany walk in, taking note of everything. </p><p>Tiffany picks up another photo, looking at it shows a younger Onyx and the woman together on a stone stairwell, holding a red-colored acoustic guitar. </p><p>Nikki says, "What...what is all of this?"</p><p>Kyu places the framed photo back down, and then begins rummaging through the pile of letters. Reading through them, she notices the faded texture of the pen and the worn material of the paper. She then notices a lot of them being full reports on cancer treatments and potential cures. She says, "Shit."</p><p>Tiffany notices the fairy's tense posture, which she asks, "Hey, is something wrong? Do you know this person?"</p><p>"I have a feeling that I do...come with me."</p><p>Grabbing a picture of the girl, she heads back downstairs with the other women following her. Onyx idly strums his fingers across his guitar, listening to the sweet notes flowing into his ears. Sensing someone, he stops, and looks up, seeing Kyu standing there with a picture in her hands. </p><p>"Hello. Is there something that I can do for you?"</p><p>"Yes. Can you tell me who this woman is?"</p><p>Handing him the photograph, his eyes widen as several memories flow into his mind. </p><p>"...where did you find this?"</p><p>"We found it in a locked room. Audrey pick locked the door."</p><p>"...I see. That was Kelly Breslin. My ex-girlfriend."</p><p>Aiko asks, "You had an ex-girlfriend?"</p><p>"I did, yes. She died 5 years ago to the day this past Monday due to cancer. We dated each other for about 6 years. Every year on the death of her anniversary, I get drunk."</p><p>Looking up to Kyu, a sad smile spreads across his face. He says, "I never did get the chance to thank you for what you did Sunday evening for me. You've given me the final push that I need to move on from her. And with that out of the way, who wants to have a drinking contest with me?"</p><p>Getting off of the couch, he heads into the kitchen, before bringing out a small cart full of several alcoholic drinks and mixers on it. Audible gasps erupt from the girls, which he then says, "So, what'll it be, ladies? Wine? Whiskey? Tequila? Vodka? Beer?"</p><p>Aiko then asks, "Have any sake on you?"</p><p>"As a matter of fact, I do! Anything else I can get for all of you?"</p><p>They each state what they want. He quickly heads back into the kitchen, grabbing several kinds of glasses ranging from wine glasses to beer mugs to shot glasses, to even flasks. </p><p>"Hell yeah! Let's get this party started!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edit 4/26/20: Changed the name of Onyx's ex-girlfriend to Kelly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lovebirds Of The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After getting heavily drunk, Max and Juliet take it upon themselves to make sure that Onyx and the girls have a good time in the bedroom. Each of them has a little one on one action with the big man himself. Rated Mature for smut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello people. Here is the smut chapter that I'm sure you were expecting. Enjoy, I guess? Also, the song for the alarm is "On My Own" by Ashes Remain. Also a good song.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd P.O.V. </p><p>A few hours later...</p><p>As Onyx downs more and more shots of alcohol, he begins to loosen up a bit around his girlfriends. Looking around, he sees the chaos unfolding before him. </p><p>Aiko raises a glass in the air saying, "And now a toast to the greatest man any of us will ever meet! Onyx Haskell!"</p><p>Onyx hiccups, before saying, "There is no need for that, Aiko! I'm just an ordinary guy. As ordinary as I can be."</p><p>Tiffany giggles lightly, saying, "This is fun! We should do this more often!"</p><p>Lola laughs, saying, "I didn't know you could make a mean cocktail, Onyx!"</p><p>"I am a man of *hic*...many talents."</p><p>Audrey slides up to the raven-haired male's side, saying seductively, "You mentioned earlier today that you would buy condoms for our date! Were you serious about that?"</p><p>He notices how she then proceeds to crawl on top of his lap, making him flinch slightly from the contact. His face blushes a slight red, which he says, "Err...well I wasn't there to buy condoms...but I was serious about asking you out on a date. W-What are you doing?"</p><p>She begins to grind against him slightly, which proceeds to have adverse effects on him. Something stirs within him, as levels of arousal begin to course through his body. Determined to not let her tease him, he pushes the red-head off of his lap and into a wall, proceeding to french kiss her deeply. Taken off guard by this, Audrey presses her fists into his shirt, a small moan welling up from her throat. </p><p>Juliet and Max stand there awkwardly, which then Reznor slides up behind them, saying softly, "Hey. I have a feeling that things are going to escalate between Onyx and the girls. Quickly help me grab the sleeping bags out."</p><p>They both nod their heads and quickly head upstairs where the sleeping bags are. They begin grabbing several sleeping bags and take them over to Onyx's bedroom. Within the bedroom, Reznor has already spread out several thick blankets and comforters, as well as several pillows of various textures everywhere. Max and Juliet begin unrolling the sleeping bags and spread them out. Max then quickly runs out of the room for a few minutes. Heading into his bedroom, he opens a drawer and pulls out a small shoebox with several unopened unused condoms. He jogs back to Onyx's bedroom and places the box onto his nightstand. </p><p>Juliet says, "Max and I are heading to bed. You have fun with Jessie, Rez."</p><p>Reznor nods his head, saying, "I will. Goodnight you two." </p><p>As the couple leaves the bedroom, Reznor eyes the box of condoms. He grabs a couple and stuffs them into his pocket, before exiting the bedroom. Before leaving the bedroom, he turns a small lamp on, resting on a nightstand next to Onyx's bed. He then leaves the bedroom, heading over to his own down the hallway. When he enters, he closes the door behind him, before turning to look at Jessie resting on his bed, with a martini in her hand. Turning to look over at him, she says, "Hey, you sexy thing. Is everything taken care of?"</p><p>Nodding his head, he says, "Yes. Max and Juliet have retired for the night and Onyx and his girlfriends are set for whatever they have planned tonight. He's going to feel sore in the morning."</p><p>She hums in agreement, before asking, "So, about those movies, you asked of me? Would you like me to show you?"</p><p>A small grin spreads across his face, as he says, "Please do."</p><hr/><p>As the minutes' tick by, Onyx begins to feel even drunker. His vision becomes blurry and his body feels overly sensitive. Letting out a small groan, he says, "I reaaaalllllly shouldn't drink anymore...I feel dizzy....very....dizzy..."</p><p>Kyu takes note of how pale he is beginning to look, which she says, "Don't worry, Onyx! I've got a cure for ya!"</p><p>Creating a small rectangular shaped pill, the fairy hands it to him, saying, "Take this. It'll help relieve some of the symptoms."</p><p>He takes it without questioning her, swallowing it down with a glass of water. He rests against the couch, noticing that all eyes are trained on him. Suddenly, his body becomes aroused again by some unknown reason. He feels a boner coming, which he mutters, "Shit...shit...shit...shit..."</p><p>Kyu then giggles mischievously saying, "What's the matter, big guy? Can't stand the sight of several drunk women in front of you?"</p><p>"I...no. That's not...the reason. I'm usually in control of...my body's reactions..."</p><p>Celeste takes another gulp of alcohol, before saying, "You didn't drug him, did you?"</p><p>"No, I just modified the pill a bit to affect his stamina. After all, this WAS the reason that you invited us over, right Onyx?"</p><p>The raven-haired man responds, "I mean, I had plans to sleep with you eventually, but not all at once...how do we even go about such a thing...?"</p><p>Aiko grins deeply, saying, "Oh, I know how we will..."</p><p>Getting up from the couch, she walks over to where he is and trails her hand towards his crotch. Onyx shivers slightly at the contact, before the professor gives a slight pull, making him groan in visible pleasure. Sweat begins to pile up from him due to the jacket that he is wearing. Her hand then trails underneath his black punk jeans, grasping the member through his boxers. She begins stroking it, causing him to shiver more, gritting his teeth to prevent any sounds from escaping him. </p><p>"Aiko...stop..."</p><p>She immediately does so, retracting her hand from him. Standing up, he says, "If we're going to do this properly, then we're going to need somewhere with a bit more...privacy..."</p><p>He says that last bit with a bit of husk in his tone, indicating that he is aroused. </p><p>"If you'll all please follow me...and I can show you...a good time..."</p><p>Not looking back, he heads upstairs, listening out for his friends' voices. He hears none. Opening the door to his bedroom, he notices all of the soft padding on the ground of his bedroom. He mutters, "So it seems as if they set this up. They intended to get me laid. By multiple chicks at that. Two can play at that game...no. Later. I'll plan this out later."</p><p>He faintly hears multiple pairs of footsteps coming from downstairs. Onyx lays down on his bed, closing his eyes, resting for a few moments. Until he hears the sound of his door closing, the locking mechanism locking behind. Looking up, he sees each of the women standing in front of him with mixed expressions on their faces. </p><p>"Umm...so now that we're here...how is this going to go?", asks a very embarrassed Beli. </p><p>Audrey huffs saying, "We can figure that out later. For now, though, strip sexy boy."</p><p>Suddenly, an idea comes to his mind. </p><p>"How about you help me with that, ladies?"</p><p>Aiko immediately says, "Fuck yes! Let's do this."</p><p>She heads over to him with confident strides, trying to show some sort of dominance. Not shying away, Onyx grins deeply, chuckling darkly. </p><p>A voice says in his head <strong>"This is going to be fun."</strong></p><p>Shaking away the strange voice, he focuses on the present. Aiko's hands move towards his jacket and slide it off of his shoulders, revealing a dark purple T-shirt underneath. A small necklace with a silver metal guitar pic remains on his neck on a black lace string. His slightly toned and muscular muscles reveal themselves in the glint of the moonlight peering through his window.</p><p>Feeling as though she hasn't contributed anything, Beli then steps forward, resting on the bed next to him. Fingers trail towards his midriff and pull the shirt off of his body, leaving the necklace on him. She notices something on the back of his shoulders, which she asks, "W-What's that on your back?"</p><p>He gets off the bed and turns around, allowing the ladies in the room to see what lies on it. Two large angel looking wings in the black-and-grey color spread from the upper half of his back, extending outwards towards the back of his shoulders. In the center where the wings meet, lies an elongated Saint symbol. Moving his arms up and down gives off the impression of an angel's wings flapping in the wind. </p><p>Tiffany says softly, "Wow...that's...you look amazing."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Audrey huffs once again and moves over to where he is, locking lips with him. The raven-haired man smirks in the challenge, and pushes her against the wall once more, continuing their makeout session. French-kissing her makes her moan, while he feels another pair of hands reaching from behind him towards his belt, loosening it. Moving away from Audrey, he says, "Ah, please. Allow me to assist with that."</p><p>He unfastens the belt, before pulling off the black jeans, revealing his toned legs and a pair of purple boxer briefs just barely covering up his hard-on.</p><p>Kyanna whistles, saying, "Nice."</p><p>He blushes deeply at that, before he regains composure, saying, "Alright. So, who's planning on going first?"</p><p>Aiko says, "I plan to be the first. Is that all right with the rest of you?"</p><p>Tiffany says, "N-No! Go on ahead, Ms. Yumi."</p><p>"Please, call me Aiko tonight."</p><p>Aiko then proceeds to strip off her yellow sleeveless sweater vest, followed by the mid-sleeve white dress undershirt. Next are the blue jean shorts, leaving her in black lacy stockings, a black and pale white lacy bra, and very thin black and pale white matching underwear. </p><p>Something rises within Onyx as his face blushes at the hot sight of her. </p><p>She asks seductively, "What's the matter? See something you like?"</p><p>"I...well...you're hot."</p><p>"Well, thanks for the honesty."</p><p>As she walks up to him, she pulls him by the arm onto the bed, saying in a sensual sexy sounding voice, "I'm a naughty teacher...and you've been a bad boy."</p><p>Onyx in stride with her teasing, replies huskily, "If you're naughty, then I suppose I should give you a punishment."</p><p>Challenging her to dominate him, he flips over, having her on the bed. She says in a deep voice, "Word of advice...I like to be choked."</p><p>"Is that so? I think I manage with that...so...how rough do you want it?"</p><p>"However much you'd like."</p><p>He chuckles menacingly, saying, "As you wish, Aiko."</p><p>The way her name rolls off of his tongue makes her wet with anticipation and arousal. He unclasps her bra and flings it in a seemingly random direction. Noticing him staring at her breasts, she says, "You're staring quite hard at them..."</p><p>He latches onto one of them, beginning to suck on it, which Aiko groans saying, "Just fuck me already...I'm horny as fuck."</p><p>"If that is what you desire, then I shall give it to you."</p><p>Pulling the underwear down, he stares at her clit for about 30 seconds before finally pulling his boxers down, throwing them to the side. Reaching over with an arm, he grabs one of the condoms and rips the package open with his fangs, before sliding it onto his hard shaft. </p><p>Pulling Aiko onto his shins, he says, "Last chance, Aiko. You sure you want it rough?"</p><p>"Yes! For the love of God, put it in already!"</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>With one push, he thrusts his way inside of her, causing her to moan a medium high pitched moan. Showing no mercy, he begins pounding into her rough and fast. With each thrust, her moans get louder and higher.</p><p>
  <em>"Aaagh, fuck!"</em>
</p><p>In response to the fucking, she wraps her arms around the man's neck, whilst he continues to thrust in and out of her entrance like a well-oiled piston. Grinning deeply, he pulls her into a deep french kiss, silencing her moans with his mouth for about a minute. </p><p>As several minutes of this ensue, he pounds her in a certain spot that sends her moaning out "Oh yes! Fuck, harder!"</p><p>He obeys her command, doubling his position to pound that spot repeatedly, sending her closer to the edge. Her moans become incoherent, as the only intelligible words to come out are 'oh yes' and 'oh yeah'. As she feels her walls clamping down around him, Onyx reaches his hands up to her neck and tightly grips it, causing her to start choking. With that, she manages to let out a throaty high pitched moan, as she feels herself releasing all over him. As she does so, he releases the tight grip on her neck, allowing her to breathe. Exhaustion overtakes her as Onyx slows down his thrusts, making her whimper in oversensitivity. He takes out the bun in her hair along with the white hair clip piece, before sliding out of her. He takes off the condom and tosses it in the garbage can next to him, before picking Aiko off of the bed and setting her on the plush soft ground. </p><p>Kyu says, "Wow...that was great to watch."</p><p>He grins, saying, "Who's up next?"</p><p>Timidly, Beli steps forward. Onyx notices the deep blush on the Indian woman's face. Taking off her short purple top and loose purple fitting pants leaves her in a pair of stringy white underwear and a white bra. </p><p>Onyx visibly hardens at the sight of her, which he says, "Wow...you're hot..."</p><p>She blushes again, saying, "T-Thanks...you're not that bad looking yourself..." </p><p>Getting up he picks her up into his arms with ease, making her yelp out in surprise. </p><p>"H-How are you able to carry me?" </p><p>"I carry heavy instrument equipment for my band often. Plus I work out. Occasionally." </p><p>He sets her on the bed, before going to remove the bra. As he does so, Beli closes her eyes shut as waves of embarrassment wash through her. Onyx says gently, "Hey... it's alright." </p><p>He then removes the last article of clothing, which then prompts Beli to respond. Opening her dark red eyes, she says softly, "Let's take it nice and slow...okay?" </p><p>"Of course, love." </p><p>He grabs another condom and places it on himself, before he rests the Indian woman on her back, crawling over her. </p><p>He eases himself within her, causing her to let out a moan. She wraps her arms around his neck, saying, "Be gentle...please." </p><p>"I will." </p><p>As he lets her adjust to him, he moves his hips at a slow pace. She begins moaning softly, tightening her arms around him. </p><p>She notices how he is concentrated on his movements. She reaches up to his face and says softly, "I want you to look at me while we do this..." </p><p>He moves his head to meet her up at her level, which makes her smile softly. Onyx then pulls her into a deep kiss, staring deep into her lust-filled eyes. As he continues thrusting into her, her moans become more high pitched. </p><p>"You doing alright?" </p><p>"Yes...god yes...I love feeling like this...kiss me..." </p><p>He obliges, bringing her into a deep French kiss, as he speeds up his thrusts. Her moans and cries of pleasure become even more high pitched, until she eventually releases with a loud cry. </p><p>She shivers slightly as he pulls out of her. He then picks her up and sets her on the ground next to Aiko, who is still attempting to catch her breath. Pulling off the second condom, he chucks it in the trash, before turning to the other women. </p><p>"Alright. Who's next?"</p><p>Lola immediately walks up to the male, kissing him with fervor. Determined to not be outmatched, he grabs the dark grey short-sleeved shirt she's wearing and quickly pulls it off of her. She is the one to make the next move, taking off her short blue denim shorts, kicking them off of her body rather quickly. </p><p>He chuckles, saying, "Someone's pretty horny."</p><p>She replies, "We'll see. Let's see what you've got."</p><p>Chuckling darkly, he tears off the bra and underwear in one fell swoop, before tackling the dark-skinned woman against the bed. </p><p>"So, how do you like it?"</p><p>She purrs in a soft voice, saying, "Medium. Not too fast or rough, but not too soft."</p><p>"As you wish, Lola."</p><p>Quickly putting on another condom, he swiftly enters her, awaiting her reaction. Her moan is drawn out and lower in tone, not quite as loud as Aiko or Beli's. Having a heart, he lets her adjust to his size beforehand. She tightens her legs around the back of his waist, giving him the indication that she is ready. He thrusts into her at a medium pace, going balls deep inside of her. Her moans are softer, but are still long and drawn out, just like before. Desperate for some kind of response, he reaches up towards her D sized breasts and pinches the nipples lightly, causing her to let out a higher pitched moan very contrasting from her voice. Sensing that she is close to release, he grabs her by the waist and sits her on his lap, causing him to thrust into her deeper. Not lasting much longer after that, she comes with a high pitched cry, before going slack. Setting her down on the ground and getting rid of the used condom, he notices Celeste and Audrey already stripping away their outfits. </p><p>Onyx's face reddens with embarrassment as he says, "Fuck me, you're both hot as hell."</p><p>Celeste takes the lead, going up to him saying, "I cannot control myself anymore. I need you in my body."</p><p>"Give me a sec." He pulls out a few more condoms and sets them on the bed. Quickly tearing one open and slipping it back on, he says, "Alright. Go for it."</p><p>She climbs over him and quickly positions herself onto his hard rod. Pushing herself on it, he eases his way inside. She immediately begins pounding him, going in the cowgirl position, making him lie on his back. Slight groans and moans of his own emit from him as he feels himself being thrust upon with a lot of force. Quick pants come from the alien chick, as she continues to pound him hard and fast. Gaining some energy back, he repositions her, pushing her against the bed before thrusting inside of her balls deep, causing him to reach deep inside of her. This makes her moan softly in pitch, as he continues to pound into her roughly. As his thrusts become rougher and faster, her moans escalate in pitch. As they get higher and higher, a few words come out of her. </p><p>
  <em>"D-Don't stop!"</em>
</p><p>He continues his rough treatment with her, grabbing her horns and feeling them with his fingers, causing her to let out a high pitched loud cry. She releases her fluids before her body goes slack from the overexertion of her energy. Taking off the condom, he tosses it aside before automatically placing another one on him. </p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>She lets out a satisfied hum, saying, "You mate like the males back on Tendricide. Thank you for this."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>Kissing him on the lips, she rolls off of the bed, falling onto the ground on top of Aiko. The teacher grunts, saying, "Off. Get off."</p><p>"Hmm...apologies for that. It would seem as if my body is drained of energy...so I'm unable to move..."</p><p>Nikki sighs deeply and heads over to the alien, rolling her off of the Asian chick. </p><p>Audrey, now completely naked strolls up to Onyx, letting out a small groan, saying, "I'm horny, so let's fuck."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Grabbing her by the wrist, he pulls her onto the bed, before taking his position behind her. He sheathes himself inside of her, making her let out a pained cry. </p><p>"H-Hey! B-Be gentle! I-It's my first time..."</p><p>Onyx immediately halts his thrusts, before saying, "I'm sorry...are you alright?"</p><p>"Just...just give me a minute, yeah?"</p><p>He nods his head, before saying, "Here. Lean against me for support."</p><p>She does so cautiously leaning into his chest, before strong warm arms wrap around her, giving her the sense of security and protection. She lets out a shaky sigh as she feels his member moving within her walls, before letting out another pained yelp. </p><p>"Relax your muscles. It will make it less painful, I promise."</p><p>She tries to follow his instructions, relaxing her muscles to make the thrusts less painful. Reaching towards her B sized breasts, he fondles them with care, attempting to distract her from the pain. It works for a while, making her let out shaky moans in response. When he finally deems it's been enough time, he continues thrusting inside of her, making her let out slightly pained high pitched moans. As he slips in and out of her, she finally speaks again.</p><p>
  <em>"M-More...More!"</em>
</p><p>Relenting to her demands, he puts more force into his thrusts, causing her moans to get more drawn out and shaky. Eventually, she lets out 'oh yeah', before letting out a sharp cry, reaching her climax. Feeling content, she pulls herself off of him, before falling back onto the bed with a hiss of pain.</p><p>Noticing her stumble and cry of pain, he says worriedly, "Shit...I didn't hurt you, did I?"</p><p>"You were a bit rough, but it's fine. I'll manage."</p><p>He asks, "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes. Stop worrying about me, dammit."</p><p>Feeling warm arms wrapping around her from behind, she hears his husky voice say, "Let me be a bit selfish. I <em>care </em>about you. I care about all of you. If I'm hurting you, please tell me."</p><p>She lets out a huff, before saying, "Fine. I will. Can you let me go, already?"</p><p>He does so, sensing her getting uncomfortable. She shakily gets off of the bed and eases herself down in a lonely corner of the room. </p><p>"Well, who's up next?"</p><p>Kyanna makes her way over to him with soft strides, saying, "It's been a while. I'm a little nervous...but I'm excited."</p><p>Nodding his head, he says, "I understand. Come here, Kyanna."</p><p>She blushes at the way her name rolls off of his tongue, before joining him on the bed. Completely naked before him, he says, "Man, you've got a bombshell of a body. Wonder if you're up to the task..."</p><p>She hesitates slightly, before saying, "I think I can handle it...just...be careful when you start, alright? I'm ready when you are..."</p><p>She feels hands picking her up by the waist, and setting her onto his hard member, making her elicit a strangled moan. </p><p>As he lets her sit on him for a minute, one of his hands roams her upper chest, feeling her heavy double D sized breasts, causing her to moan again.</p><p>He sets the pace, beginning to thrust in and out of her. More strangled moans come from her as he enters in and out of her at a medium pace. She begins moaning more as she attempts to catch her breath; her moans reaching higher in pitch. What seems like her crying out 'more' comes from her, making Onyx speeding up his thrusts. With him pounding the crap out of her, she releases the inevitable climax, coming out with a loud cry. She falls onto the side of the bed, her arms holding her up from collapsing. </p><p>"How was that, Kyanna?"</p><p>She gasps for air before saying, "Good...it was good."</p><p>She climbs off of the bed, before curling up in one of the mattresses on the ground. Onyx quickly gets a new condom on, as he eagerly awaits the next one. </p><p>Tiffany heads up next, her body exposed to him. He whistles, saying, "You are also, extremely hot. How the hell did I score such sexy looking women?"</p><p>She responds with, "I don't know...luck I guess?"</p><p>Kyu says, "That would be me that was doing it. I'll explain later."</p><p>Turning back to the blonde woman, he takes her hand, pulling her onto the bed. </p><p>She says in a soft voice, "Not too rough...okay?"</p><p>"If that's what you want."</p><p>Easing her onto her back, he slides within her, causing her to let out a small whimper in anticipation. He asks her in a husky voice, "Do you need time to adjust?"</p><p>She shakes her head saying, "No...just go slow...slower than the others."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>He begins sliding in and out of her at a slow pace, causing her to let out small moans of pleasure. Feeling how tight the insides of her walls are on his member causes Onyx to shudder slightly. Refocusing on his efforts, he continues his slow thrusts, drawing even more small moans from Tiffany. </p><p>She shudders before crying out, <em>"Yes. More."</em></p><p>Taking this as a response to going harder, he speeds up his thrusts at a medium pace. Her moans become more frequent, with small gasps mixed within them. She finally reaches her peak, climaxing all over the condom. Pulling out of the blonde woman, Onyx pulls her into a deep kiss, before picking her up and setting her down on the ground next to the bed. Once more, he gets rid of the old condom and slips on a new one. </p><p>Nikki takes the initiative to undress and slowly makes her way over towards the older man. Reaching up to her face, he goes to take off her glasses, which she says, "Leave them on...I want to see you..."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>She says, "I don't...like...I'm not that good or whatever...so like...yeah..."</p><p>"Relax babe. Leave it all to me."</p><p>Pulling her onto the bed, Onyx places her onto her back, making her blush deeply. He quickly thrusts inside of her, causing her to let out a soft quick moan. Pumping in and out of her at a quick pace, she moans fast and soft, letting out a 'fuck' in the middle of it. She doesn't last long, climaxing rather quickly due to the sensitivity of her body, letting out a soft cry, probably the softest out of all of the other girls. When he pulls out of her, she shudders, before letting out a surprised yelp when the blue-haired woman feels him kissing her on the lips. Her mind goes haywire, until he pulls away, saying, "Was that alright?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah...it was...just...give me a second to catch my breath..."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>After about a minute, she gets off of the bed and lays down by one of the mattresses, intending to fall asleep rather quickly. The man changes into one last new condom, waiting for the last chick. </p><p>The fairy Kyu, flies on over towards Onyx, saying, "I'm not supposed to mix business and pleasure, but I'll make an exception, just this once."</p><p>"Hmm, I doubt that this will be the only time you do this, with me."</p><p>"Fair point. Show me what you got, hotshot."</p><p>He grins deeply, showing off his fangs. Swiftly grabbing her by her wrist, he positions her in front of him on her knees, before ramming into her hard. She begins letting out soft quick moans, her clear purple fairy wings fluttering every time he hits her in the right spot. As his thrusts become harder, so does the frequency of her moans. Several minutes of fucking her later cause her to shiver from the pleasure, as she reaches close to her peak. Grinning deeply, he bites into her neck with his fangs, causing her to let out a sharp cry, climaxing all over him. She pulls herself out of him, before resting on the bed, wings fluttering slightly. </p><p>Finally exhausted from it all, Onyx rests on the bed, satisfied with everything. Looking around, he notices the other women in various states of exhaustion. They end up passing out around an hour or two later. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Bring me out! Come and find me in the dark now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyday by myself I'm breaking down. I don't wanna fight alone anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bring me out! From the prison of my own pride. My God, I need a hope I can't deny </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the end, I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own!"</em>
</p><p>A hand slams on the phone, causing it to fall onto the ground. A muttered, "Fuck this" is heard from the dark. Onyx gets out of bed and picks up the phone, noticing that it cracked slightly from the impact. He mutters, "Shit. Add 'new phone case' to the list of things for me to buy." Turning off the alarm, he makes his way over the sleeping women towards his closet where he pulls out a pair of clean grey worn-out jeans, a short black Metallica t-shirt, and a pair of clean boxer briefs. He heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. </p><p>Turning on the shower, he steps inside, before going to bathe himself. </p><p>About ten minutes later, he dries himself off with a towel, before changing into his outfit. After brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he opens the sliding door, seeing that the women are still asleep. Walking into the bedroom, he lets out a loud hiss as he feels how sore his entire body is from the night before. He ignores it, looking around for his leather jacket. He hears a voice ask from the darkness, "What on earth are you doing up this early?"</p><p>Looking behind him he sees blue eyes staring at him through the darkness. </p><p>"I always get up this early, Tiffany. If I don't then I don't get things done. Go back to sleep."</p><p>"Unfortunately, I can't do that. I have class today at U.O.G. What time is it?"</p><p>Checking the phone, he says, "About 4:30 in the morning. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Mmmm...well if you're up, I might as well wake up myself. Mind if I join you with whatever it is you're going to do?"</p><p>Hesitantly he says, "Sure...if you want."</p><p>The blonde gets up and goes to get ready for the day. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Haunted By The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song used in this is 'Like You' by Evanescence.<br/>Edit 11/5/2020: I changed a few key details of Cassandra's backstory involving her ex-boyfriend. Instead of being in prison, he was murdered. That will come later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd P.O.V. </p><p>
  <em>Reznor stumbles through the door, with several bruises all over his body from another day at high school. As he does so, he sees his father passed out on a chair, with several bottles of alcohol by him. He turns away from him, heading upstairs. His father hears him, which he says in a slurred tone, "Reznor! Get over here, boy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reznor turns behind him, setting down his bag on the ground, before heading up to his father saying, "Yes, father? What is it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get over here and make me some dinner, will ya?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We don't have anything, sir."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the fuck do you mean we don't have anything!? I spend all of my money on your clothes, your toiletries, your school supplies, and your belongings! What the fuck are you spending my money on!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bottle is thrown next to him, which the brown-haired teen ducks, the bottle shattering against the wall behind him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're the one who's spending all of the money on alcohol!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His father stands up and heads over to him, saying, "Don't you dare talk back to me, you piece of shit!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, he pulls him up, before punching him in the face. He then begins choking him, saying, "I should have killed you a long time ago, you worthless wretch!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, the doorbell rings. His father drops him on the ground and gruffs out, "Answer the door."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Getting up, he quickly heads over to the door, blinded by a white light. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scene around him changes to about a week later, he finds himself passing by an alleyway. He hears two gunshots and a loud masculine scream of "Mom! Dad! NO! I'LL KILL YOU BASTARDS!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quickly sprinting down the alleyway, he sees Max on the ground covering his younger sister. Three deep gashes lie across his left eye, bleeding out profusely. Looking behind him, two bodies are lying on the ground with two bullet holes within both of their heads. Horror spreads across his face, as he sees a large group of gangsters in front of Max and his younger sibling, armed with brass knuckles, guns, sharp-tipped weapons with claws, knives, and bats with nails sticking out of them. Charging at them, he punches one in the face, before breaking one of the guy's wrist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get the punk, boys!", screams the leader with the revolver in his hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Twirling around one of the gangsters with a brass knuckle, he trips him and punches him square in the temple, knocking him out. Four thugs armed with swiss army knives swarm him. He goes to attack each of them but gets his arms sliced by them in the process. Knocking every one of them out, he remains upright, with blood oozing out of the several deep gashes on both of his arms. Another thug armed with a nailed bat attacks him, swinging the bat at him. The nails hit and embed themselves in his chest, causing him to spit out blood. Knocking him onto his back, the thug goes to swing the bat down onto his head, before the sound of police sirens are heard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Drop your weapons! Hands where I can see them!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The remaining gangsters try and run away before they're chased down by the cops. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reznor goes over to where Max is, who says, "You saved us...you saved our lives...Thank you, Reznor...thank you..."</em>
</p><p>Reznor wakes up with a jolt, letting out a loud gasp while he does so. Looking over to the electronic clock next to him, he reads the time '4:40 a.m.'. Getting out of bed, he reaches his hands up to his face, holding his head in his hands. Jessie tosses and turns, before looking over towards him, asking, "Honey? Are you alright?"</p><p>Reznor's hands begin shaking, which he quickly looks through his drawer in his nightstand for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Quickly lighting one, he sticks it in his mouth, taking a long drag from it. He lets out a puff of smoke, which Jessie then asks, "Reznor?"</p><p>"I'm okay...just had dreams of memories. Memories I'd rather forget."</p><p>Jessie climbs out of bed and wraps her arms around his bare torso. She rests her head on his shoulder, saying softly, "I'm not very good at comforting others...but if you need anything...I'm here for you, sweetie."</p><p>Turning around, he gives her a soft smile saying, "Thanks, Jessie. I appreciate it."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Friday 3:00 p.m. </em>
</p><p>In the city of Glenberry, a lone woman with chest-length black hair walks around. She wears a black leather jacket with a red undershirt underneath it, along with black jeans, and black combat boots. A gold bullet shell rests on a necklace around her neck. An eye patch covers her right eye, with three vertical scars laying underneath it. She rests against a tree in the park, with a lit cigarette in her hand. Her yellow eyes take in the beautiful surroundings of nature. </p><p>
  <em>'How long has it been since I've been able to be wherever I wish out of my own free will? How long has it been since the last time I was able to appreciate nature?"</em>
</p><p>Letting out a thick puff of smoke, she continues her internal monologue. </p><p>
  <em>'Calm down. He can't hurt me anymore. He's gone forever. The only things that are holding you back are the scars and the memories. But this is why you've come here. To start over. New place, new faces. This is a fresh chance to find some friends.'</em>
</p><p>She doesn't notice a certain yoga instructor walking up to her, timid. </p><p>"H-hello there miss."</p><p>The black-haired woman's yellow eye darts to her side, locking eye contact with Beli. </p><p>She responds in an emotionless tone, "Hey. Did ya' need something?"</p><p>"N-No. I w-was just wondering i-if you're alright. Y-You, look like you've been in a fight."</p><p>A dark chuckle erupts from the woman, replying, "You could say that."</p><p>Silence fills the space between the two women. </p><p>"I haven't seen you around here before. A-Are you new?"</p><p>A small hum erupts from the mysterious stranger, before replying, "Something like that."</p><p>Beli notices that this conversation is going nowhere. </p><p>"I'm Beli. What's your name?"</p><p>Her face finally turns towards the yoga instructor, exposing the eye patch over her right eye. A small audible gasp erupts from the Indian woman. </p><p>In a flat voice, she says, "Cassandra. Just Cassandra. Call me Cass or Cassie if you wish."</p><p>A small smile spreads across her face as Beli says, "It's nice to meet you, Cassie."</p><p>"Hmmph. Is it though?"</p><p>Confusion spreads across Beli's face as she asks in a tentative voice, "W-What do you mean?"</p><p>"Is it nice to meet me or are you just saying that to make me feel better? Don't pretend to like me. If you don't mean what you say, then just leave. I have no time for fakers in my life."</p><p>A look of hurt wells up in her eyes. "B-But I'm not pretending. You look troubled. I just want to see if I can help y-"</p><p>Cassandra cuts her off saying quickly, "You can't help me." She then mutters in a lower tone, "Nobody can help me. I'm beyond saving." </p><p>She pulls out her phone to check the time. She then says, "I've got to go. See 'ya." Cassandra begins walking away from her, heading towards the parking lot. </p><p>Beli yells out, "W-Wait!"</p><p>She stops before turning around, giving her the indication to speak. </p><p>"W-Will I see you here again?"</p><p>Cassandra remains silent for a few minutes, before replying, "...Maybe."</p><p>With that she leaves the park, leaving Beli by herself. </p><p>
  <em>'Just who was that woman?'</em>
</p><hr/><p>Several hours later, Cassandra finds herself at the local bar. With a bottle of vodka in her hand, she takes a deep sip of it, savoring the taste of alcohol on her tongue. Bubbly laughter is heard from across the room. Looking across the room, she sees a large crowd of women around a man with curly black hair and heterochromia eyes. </p><p>Aiko laughs loudly, saying, "This place is great! Thanks for taking us out!"</p><p>Onyx rubs the back of his head, saying, "It's nothing. We just got paid for our gig on Wednesday."</p><p>Max whoops, saying, "Hell yeah we did! We were so good, that the owner of this place is allowing us to perform here weekly. How cool is that!?"</p><p>Onyx corrects him, saying, "We don't know that for certain yet. Jodie is talking to the owner about it right now."</p><p>Audrey says, "Fuck yeah! Front row tickets to Oblivion's concert!? Sign me the hell up!"</p><p>Juliet takes a swig of her glass of whiskey, before saying, "Well, besides us treating you lovely ladies out tonight, we're looking for a female singer to recruit for our band."</p><p>Reznor grunts, saying, "I'm still not too keen on that idea."</p><p>Suddenly a woman with shoulder-length red hair and brown eyes heads over to where the gang is. She wears a deep forest green button-up suit with a white collared shirt underneath it. She says, "I spoke with Mr. Crevier. He is willing to let us perform here at his bar weekly. However, we still need to find another vocalist by next week. People go nuts over a female vocalist. And, it will help boost the revenue that we'll get from the performances."</p><p>Nikki asks, "And who are you supposed to be?"</p><p>The red-haired woman says, "I'm Jodie. Max's sister. I handle all of the marketing for Oblivion."</p><p>Tiffany nods her head, saying, "That makes sense."</p><p>Onyx sighs deeply, before saying, "And where would you suggest that we start looking for another vocalist, Jodie?"</p><p>Jodie replies, "Well, tonight is karaoke night. We can stay here and watch some of the people who participate and pick one out."</p><p>Aiko chuckles, saying, "Good luck with that. I've been to this bar many times and most of the people who participate in karaoke are usually drunk off their asses."</p><p>A sheepish smile spreads across her face, saying, "Well, it's worth a shot, right? It's apparent that none of you are going anywhere."</p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p>As Cassandra drinks more and more, it finally dawns on her what day today is. Pulling out her phone, she checks on the Calendar, which reads 'Burial of Beloved Sis'. Looking over to the small stage, she spots a karaoke machine with a microphone attached to it. Grabbing the bartender's attention, she says, "Hey Bastien! How much is it to perform a song on the Karaoke machine?"</p><p>The orange-haired bartender says, "It's free from now until 10 tonight. Why, do you want to give it a shot?"</p><p>"Yes. Am I allowed to pick out the track?"</p><p>"You are. What song would you like?"</p><p>She tells him the song, which he then pulls up a tablet, searching for a Karaoke version of her request. Selecting it, he says, "The karaoke machine is linked up to this tablet. The machine's over there on the stage directly next to that large group of people. I'll start it whenever you're ready."</p><p>Downing the rest of her drink, she says, "Alright."</p><p>Standing up from her seat, she confidently makes her way over to the machine on the stage. Going over to the large radio stand, she picks up the microphone, giving a thumbs up towards Bastien. He clicks play on the song. </p><p>A soft tune of gentle piano and guitar strumming begins playing. This is when Cassandra begins singing. </p><p>
  <em>Stay low</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soft, dark and dreamless, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Far beneath my nightmares ad loneliness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hate me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For breathing without you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to feel anymore for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grieving for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not grieving for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing real love can't undo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And though I may have lost my way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All paths lead straight to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I long to be like you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lie cold in the ground like you</em>
</p><p>A small interlude of piano and guitar strumming is heard before she moves onto the second verse. From this, the large group of people turning their heads to see her singing. Something about the way that Cassandra sings brings an eerie, melancholy feeling to it. Something about the woman on stage strikes as familiar to the members of Oblivion. </p><p><em>Halo, blinding</em> <em> wall between us</em></p><p>
  <em>Melt away and leave us alone again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The humming, haunted somewhere out there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I believe our love can see us through, in death</em>
</p><p>Beli whispers to the other women, "That's the girl I met at the park today..."</p><p>
  <em>I long to be like you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lie cold in the ground like you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's room inside for two</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm coming for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're not alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter what they told you,</em>
</p><p>Another interlude of piano and guitar notes goes higher in pitch, before letting out a crescendo. That's when it finally clicks to Onyx who the woman is. </p><p>"Cassandra..."</p><p>
  <em>You're not alone!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be right beside you forevermore!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I long to be like you, sis</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lie cold in the ground like you did</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And as we lay in silent bliss</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you remember me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I long to be like you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lie cold in the ground like you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm coming for you<br/></em>
</p><p>The song comes to a crawl with the guitar notes fading into silence. Loud clapping erupts from around the bar, for the performance just given to them. Cassandra bows slightly, before getting off of the stage, heading back to her seat by the actual bar stand. </p><p>"Cassandra..."</p><p>The name comes from Onyx, as breathless as a whisper, but loud enough for his friends to hear.</p><p>Max asks softly, "Wait, that was Cassandra?"</p><p>He nods his head silently, his whole demeanor changing. His girlfriends notice the abrupt shift in his mannerisms. </p><p>Tiffany asks, "Onnie? Are you going to be alright?"</p><p>Standing up, he says, "I'll be right back. I have to catch up with an old friend."</p><p>He walks away from them, heading over to where the bar is. He notices an older looking man talking to Cassandra. </p><p>In a slurred voice, he says, "Hey there, pretty lady. Are you looking for some fun?"</p><p>She says flatly, "No. You're drunk and I'm not interested."</p><p>"Why's that...you got a boyfriend or somethin'?"</p><p>"None of your business. Now leave me alone."</p><p>He grabs her by the shoulder, saying, "C'mon darlin'. I can make it worth your while."</p><p>Blood boiling in Onyx's veins, he taps on the shoulder of the drunken man. He turns around and sees the anger in the black-haired man's face. </p><p>"She said she wasn't interested. Now piss off before someone gets hurt."</p><p>He roars in an angered tone, "What the fuck did you say to me, punk?!"</p><p>Crossing his arms in an 'alpha' stance, Onyx responds flatly, "You heard me."</p><p>Bastien then interrupts, saying to the drunken man, "Howard, go home. You're drunk out of your mind."</p><p>The drunkard then grumbles something unintelligible before retreating away from Cassandra, stumbling his way through the bar and out the front door. </p><p>Cassandra lets out a sigh of relief, before turning back to drinking her vodka. Onyx sits next to her, ordering a shot of whiskey from Bastien. The glass is made for him. </p><p>The two don't interact with each other for a few minutes until Cassandra is the first to break the ice. </p><p>"...you didn't have to do that."</p><p>He replies, "Why not? He was bugging you. I had to do something to intervene."</p><p>She chuckles deeply. "I see you haven't changed at all, Onyx."</p><p>Onyx then says softly, "Cass...where have you been all of this time? Wh-What happened to you?"</p><p>She takes another large swig of her drink, before slamming it down onto the table. </p><p>"And why do you suddenly care about what happened to me? Last time I checked, I was just a means to cope with the death of Kelly."</p><p>Onyx says in a hurt tone, "Cass..."</p><p>"I was just used for a one night stand. Nothing more, nothing less."</p><p>"Yeah, but then you just upped and disappeared! You never called, you never texted! Your parents were worried sick about what happened to you! We thought you were kidnapped or something!"</p><p>Cassandra goes to take another drink, which then Onyx grabs her arm, holding it down on the table. She growls, saying, "Leave me alone, Onyx. Let me have this."</p><p>He shakes his head, saying, "No. Not until you tell me what happened to you."</p><p>She growls again, saying irritated, "It's none of your fucking business. Whatever we had is gone. Now fuck off and leave me alone."</p><p>In an authoritative tone, he says, "Cassandra Victor Breslin. Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."</p><p>She finally looks in his eyes, exposing the eye patch covering her right eye. He lets out a gasp at it, before steeling himself, "Tell me what happened to you."</p><p>She says in a stubborn tone, "No."</p><p>Standing up, she takes out a 20 dollar bill, laying it on the table, saying, "Here's the bill, Bastien. See ya."</p><p>Cassandra then begins walking away, heading outside of the bar. Onyx curses and chases after her. Grabbing her by the wrist, she hisses in pain. </p><p>Onyx says, "Tell me what happened. You weren't this cold before. Talk to me. I'm here for you."</p><p>She growls saying, "I'm not telling you anything. You lost your chance."</p><p>"That's not...I'm not asking to hook up with you!"</p><p>She wrestles out of his grasp, saying, "Whatever it is, I'm not interested. Goodbye Onyx."</p><p>Each of the women and the other members of Oblivion heads outside, watching what is unfolding in front of them. </p><p>As she walks away from him, Max says, "Wait, Cassie! We want you to join our band!"</p><p>This manages to get her to stop. Turning towards the red-head, she says, "What are you talking about-wait, Max? Is that you?"</p><p>"Of course it is! The one and only!"</p><p>Juliet and Reznor go where to he is, which she then says, "Juliet? Reznor? You guys are here too?"</p><p>Juliet says, "Yeah, we are."</p><p>Her eyes then dart towards Jodie, face dusting a light red. Confused, she asks, "Why are you all here?"</p><p>Jodie then explains, "Onyx, Juliet, Max, Rez, and myself are all a part of the band Oblivion. We want you to join it."</p><p>Her eyes narrow slightly, asking skeptically, "And why is that?"</p><p>"Because you're an amazing vocalist. We need another vocalist to help boost our popularity and our revenue. Also, we're friends. Don't you want to catch up on lost time with us?"</p><p>Flickers of emotion well up in her singular yellow eye before she says in a careful tone, "So what if I do? It's been 4 years. The old me you knew is gone. I highly doubt you want me to be around you. I'd only get in the way."</p><p>Staring at them, each of the individuals let out audible gasps at the sight of her eyepatch and scars on her eye. </p><p>Reznor notices all of the details in her posture and body language. He says matter-of-factly, "You've been hurt."</p><p>She says with narrowed eyes, "What are you getting at?"</p><p>"You've been abused by someone. I recognize that look in your eyes. It's a look I used to have when I was still living with my piece of shit father."</p><p>In a shaky tone, she says, "I-I don't...don't know what you're talking about..."</p><p>Reznor walks up to her saying, "You're scared. Scared of being hurt again. So you've become this cold, emotionless being so no one can hurt you again. No emotions mean no ways for people to take advantage of you. Am I right?"</p><p>Her body begins to shake violently from the revelations that Reznor is stating. She finally says in a shaky voice, "So what if you are? It doesn't change anything that's happened to me. It doesn't change my severe lack of trust in people."</p><p>Staring into his deep blue eyes with bloodshot yellow eyes, she demands, "So what else can you 'deduce' from me, Sherlock?"</p><p>"Bloodshot eyes indicate sleep deprivation, most likely from some sort of PTSD or nightmares. Or both. Your posture indicates some kind of physical pain had been inflicted upon, either permanent or temporary. Your cold persona is a facade, a shield to protect the real you. Your aversion towards people indicates a fear of pain implemented upon you. But the most damaging evidence: the eye patch that covers your eye. I'm willing to bet that whoever hurt you did that to you. You use the eyepatch as a way of intimidation and strength, to give people a reason to not fuck with you. But I'm also willing to bet that you also wear it because you're ashamed of yourself. How you could let someone hurt and scar you this badly, to leave a permeant mark on your body that is an always present reminder of who you belonged to, or at the very least, what you had to go through. A permanent reminder that the hell you went through was, in fact, real."</p><p>Tears begin streaming down the black-haired woman's face. Bringing an arm up, she wipes them away briskly, before saying in a somber tone, "You're right. Everything you just said, Rez, is true. My most recent ex-boyfriend did this to me. He took a knife and carved these scars across my eye as a reminder that I can never escape him."</p><p>However, a dark grin spreads across her face, as she says, "But I got back at him by getting him arrested. And as karma would have it, he was murdered in the dead of night. I'm finally free from that bastard. I moved here so that I can start over. A place where no one will know who I am or what I went through. A way for me to get over the trauma and the death of my sister."</p><p>Each of the girls remains silent, before Audrey says, "Holy fuck, that's a lot. So who the hell are you?"</p><p>Cassandra says, "I'm Cassandra Breslin. I'm one of Onyx's ex-girlfriends."</p><p>Kyu looks over to him, asking, "You dated other people in the past? Why didn't you tell me sooner, dude!?"</p><p>Onyx sighs deeply, saying, "I wouldn't call it 'dating'..."</p><p>The raven-haired woman says, "Look, if we're going to continue this conversation, can we do it somewhere more comfortable? It's freezing out here."</p><p>Onyx blinks before saying, "Um, right. We live at 7277 Locust Street. I assume you have a way to get there?"</p><p>She scoffs, saying, "Of course I do. See you there."</p><hr/><p>Several minutes later, each of the women is situated in the living room at the Oblivion residence. </p><p>Kyanna says, "Why the hell did you not tell us sooner that one of your ex-girlfriends is here in Glenberry!?"</p><p>Onyx pinches the bridge of his nose saying, "First of all, I didn't know that Cassie was here until tonight. We haven't spoken or even heard from each other in 4 years. Second of all, she's not an ex-girlfriend. More like someone I had a one-night stand with."</p><p>Aiko then asks, clearly interested, "You had one-night stands?"</p><p>"Um, yes? Shit, I should've told you beforehand. Yes, I've had one-night stands. But that was when I was still grieving over Kelly's death."</p><p>Kyu then says, "So why did you choose her to have a one night stand with?"</p><p>"Because she's the older sister of Kelly."</p><p>Audrey spits out her drink, saying, "Are you shitting me!? She looks almost identical to her in the picture!"</p><p>"Yeah...why do you think I chose her? She's had feelings for me since high school, but so was Kelly. Valuing her sister's happiness over her own, she chose to let Kelly get together with me. She told me this when I had my one-night stand with her. She and I were desperate. But when the next morning came...she was gone. She left town, without so much as leaving a note. I guess she went somewhere to get over me. And if what she says is true, then she's had it rough over these past few years."</p><p>The door is slammed open, with Cassandra stepping inside, holding two large bottles of alcohol in her hands. She closes the door with her foot, before setting the bottles of alcohol on one of the tables. Pulling the cork out of one of the bottles, she takes a large swig of it, before accidentally slamming it down. </p><p>She says to the women, "So, you must be Onyx's harem of females?"</p><p>Onyx facepalm, before saying, "They're not a harem, Cass. We're all in a polygamous relationship. Well, besides Jessie. She's with Reznor."</p><p>He points towards the blonde in the leopard print outfit. She raises her hand, saying, "Hello sweetie."</p><p>Cassandra says, "Sorry, but I'm not interested in MILFs."</p><p>She lets out a chuckle, saying, "Feisty, are we? I like that."</p><p>Cassandra lets out a growl, saying, "Don't try it. Also, let the record show that I am not interested in pursuing a relationship with Onyx."</p><p>Deep sighs of relief escape from each of Onyx's partners before she takes another large gulp of alcohol. </p><p>Kicking up her feet, she says, "So, what else do you want to know about me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Drunk Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd P.O.V. </p><p>Cassandra remains situated in the chair, with a bottle of vodka in her hand. Her fingers click against the wood of the chair slightly, a gesture of thinking. </p><p>Tiffany then asks, "So you're Onyx's ex?"</p><p>She replies, "Whatever you classify as an 'ex', then sure."</p><p>Shifting around slightly, she looks towards the crowd of occupants. </p><p>Nikki asks, "Forgive my bluntness, but who hurt you?"</p><p>"An ex-boyfriend of mine. His name was Trevor. Trevor Roderick."</p><p>Lola then asks, "What did he do to you?"</p><p>She takes a large gulp of her drink, before setting it down. Standing up she takes off her leather jacket, leaving her in a red t-shirt. Taking off the shirt reveals her torso. On her left shoulder lies a black circle with a bear claw tattoo. From the upper arm to her right breast lies a black tribal tattoo in haphazard thorny shapes. Turning around reveals another tribal tattoo resembling a totem, stretching from the back of her neck all the way down her spine to her waist. Thick bandages lie wrapped around her upper chest, covering her C-sized breasts and around her mid-torso. A large jagged scar slashes directly across her torso from the right side of her body towards the left. Her bruises on her body have healed from her body, but the faint imprint of handprints around her neck can still be faintly seen. Small sections of bandages remain wrapped around various areas on her arms. </p><p>Audrey says, "Holy fuck. You look like you've been through hell and back."</p><p>"That's cause I have been."</p><p>Aiko asks, "Would...would you care to enlighten us about how you got those?"</p><p>She sighs deeply, before pointing towards the large scar on her torso. </p><p>"This was made with a knife. I tried to escape from him, which caused him to do this to me. I was lucky that he didn't puncture the skin too deep or else he would have caused me irreparable damage."</p><p>She then points to her neck, saying, "These were made by choking. When I finally got enough courage, I told the authorities. When he found out that I had ratted him out...let's just say that he didn't take kindly to that."</p><p>Gesturing towards her arms, she says, "Even though you can't see them, there are scars on my arms that he made with his knife. Even though they're healed, I still use bandages to keep them covered and hidden away from everyone. It's better that way. Besides, they're sensitive."</p><p>Pointing towards her eye covered by the eyepatch, she says, "These were also made by his knife. As a way to brand me as his."</p><p>Nikki lets out a loud gasp, before asking cautiously, "Can...can you still see out of your eye?"</p><p>"I can. I mostly wear this as a way to conceal them. I despise looking at them. Now if that's everything-"</p><p>Kyanna then interrupts saying, "W-Wait just a minute! What's with the bandages around your boobs?"</p><p>Cassandra says, "He often aimed right here when he hurt me. I haven't gotten over the trauma over it and refuse to wear a bra. Bandages bring me a sense of security. It's manageable."</p><p>She then reaches for her clothes, placing her shirt back over her body, along with her jacket. </p><p>Onyx says, "Well, after some considerable thinking, we want you to join Oblivion."</p><p>"You're serious? You want me...out of the other possible people, you want me?"</p><p>Onyx replies confidently, "I wouldn't have chosen anyone else. Only you."</p><p>She blinks for a moment, before saying, "Alright. Do I have to stay here with the rest of you?"</p><p>Max then says, "Depends. Do you have anywhere that you live?"</p><p>"Nope. I live in my car. Everything that I need is with me."</p><p>Juliet then screams, "Unacceptable! You're staying with us!"</p><p>She grabs the raven-haired woman's arm, before Cassandra pulls her arm out of her grasp, saying, "No! Absolutely not! I refuse to be a burden on you five."</p><p>Jodie then intervenes, saying, "You don't have anywhere else to go."</p><p>"No, but I like living this way. Not having to be bound to one place. It gives me a sense of freedom. It's kind of liberating, you know? To have the ability to go where I want, at any point in time. In fact, I originally wasn't planning on staying here in Glenberry, but I then I decided that it's off the main maps. Somewhere where no one can know me. A place for a second chance at life."</p><p>Reznor then roars out in anger, "Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable! I will not stand for this!"</p><p>Max then smirks knowingly, saying, "You quoted that from Halo 3, didn't you?"</p><p>Reznor fires back, "Of course I did! Halo is one of the best FPS franchises to ever be made."</p><p>Juliet then says, "Yeah, but it ain't no Doom."</p><p>Onyx then turns to Cass saying, "I apologize for their actions. They don't exactly like to deal with heavy shit."</p><p>Cass breaks out in raucous laughter, startling the hell out of the other women. </p><p>"Oh, that's a good one, Onn. That one's fucking priceless. I'm glad to see that y'all haven't changed."</p><p>Jodie sneaks up from behind her and wraps her arms around the black-haired woman, scaring the shit out of her. Her instincts scream at her to try and escape, run for her life, go hide and <em>cower like the pathetic coward she is. </em></p><p>However, she hears Jodie speak to her in a sweet voice, "Hello, <em>ma amour. </em>How is <em>ma petite tigre </em>doing tonight?"</p><p>The black-haired woman stiffens, before asking in a confused voice, "W-Wha...what does that mean?"</p><p>Audrey knowingly smirks, understanding what Jodie just said. Jodie lets go of Cass and walks around her until she is standing right in front of her. She giggles mischievously, asking, "Did you know that <em>ta beauté est irrésistible. </em>None else can compare to how <em>magnifique </em>you are."</p><p>Confused as to what she is saying, she asks, "Ummm...should I be flattered or insulted by what you just said?"</p><p>Audrey chuckles deeply, saying, "Oh you should be flattered that she's saying such compliments to you. I'm french, so I speak and know the lingo."</p><p>Jodie then grabs her by the hand and brings her into a stereotypical fashion of holding her in her arms, as her head is pointed towards the floor, holding her from collapsing onto the ground. </p><p>Blushing bright red, she says, "W-What the hell are you doing?"</p><p>Jodie responds with, "Your body's actions betray what you are trying to convey, <em>mademoiselle.</em>"</p><p>"I...I..." Her voice gets stuck in her throat as she has no idea what to think or how to even react to this scenario. </p><p>Jodie chuckles deeply before bringing her back up, asking, "Care to have a drink with me?"</p><p>Blinking for a moment, she replies, "Umm...sure."</p><p>The red-head walks out of the room and grabs a few wine glasses, filling them up with red wine. Heading back into the room, she hands a glass to her, saying, "For you, <em>ma amour."</em></p><p>"T-thanks."</p><p>She begins drinking it in silence. As several minutes of silence pass by, Jodie then asks, "Cass, how would you feel about dating a woman?"</p><p>Not even batting an eye, she responds with, "I'm not opposed to it. I've had my fair share of relationships with guys and gals before."</p><p>Jodie then grins deeply saying, "Good. That's good."</p><p>Curiously she asks, "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Because a certain someone has their eye on you, dear."</p><p>"What? That makes no sense. Why would someone like m-"</p><p>Suddenly Audrey says, "Oi! Just shut the fuck up already and make out!"</p><p>Jodie then tenderly places a hand on the side of Cass's face, saying, "You're so stupid", before finally leaning in for a kiss. She remains stiff when she feels the red-head woman's lips against her own, her brain shutting down from short-circuiting. Thinking that Cassandra isn't liking it, Jodie goes to pull away from her, until she feels the older woman's arms latching around her neck, saying with an almost purr in her voice, "I didn't say to stop."</p><p>Jodie once more grins deeply, before continuing their make-out session. Cass feels herself being picked up and set on the kitchen counter, making her feel somewhat excited for what may be to come. </p><p>Suddenly, a bright white flash breaks them out of their stupor. Looking over, they see Kyanna with her phone and Reznor with their phones, taking pictures of the two of them. Max whoops, "Yeah, sis! Get it on with her! Show her those moves of yours!"</p><p>Juliet has a large shit-eating grin on her face as she has a large operating camera propped against the side of her head, mounted up onto her shoulder. </p><p>Jodie screams, "What the fuck, Jules! Are you recording this!?"</p><p>Juliet says, "Please, don't stop on my account. Continue with what you were doing. With more zest and passion this time."</p><p>Cassandra lets out a yelp when she sees all eyes on her and Jodie, her face blushing a deep, tomato red color. Jodie's face mirrors her's, but both of them have smiles on their faces. </p><p>Onyx watches with vigor, which Cassandra then notices something rather...hard poking out from his jeans. </p><p>Her face blushes deeply, as she says, "You bastard! Are you getting turned on by Jodie and I kissing?!"</p><p>Onyx takes a sip from his beverage, saying, "Maybe. Go ahead, keep going on with the show."</p><p>Cassandra let's out a curt laugh, saying, "Yeah, no. I don't think so."</p><p>Standing up from the chair, she heads on over to where she left her bottle of vodka. Picking it up, she opens it, downing the rest of the bottle in one swig. </p><p>Aiko whistles, "God damn, are you trying to get yourself drunk?"</p><p>Cassandra slams the bottle on the table, replying sarcastically, "Get drunk enough to sleep the entire night away, yes. I've barely gotten any sleep for weeks. Onyx, you got anything else? Hold on a minute, I think I have something in my car."</p><p>She runs out of the house, heading to the car, leaving the others in momentary silence. Tiffany looks over to Jodie saying, "So...I take it that you like Cass?"</p><p>She grins deeply, saying, "Saying that I like her is an understatement."</p><p>Cassandra comes back inside of the house carrying three bottles of gin. Setting them on the table, she grabs one, saying, "Help yourselves to the gin. Drinks on the house."</p><p>Opening the bottle, she dunks it down, drinking straight from the bottle. After drinking about one-fourth of the entire bottle, she slams it down, shouting, "WHOO! I FEEL ALIVE!"</p><p>Onyx quickly gets off of the couch, saying, "Okay, Cass, I think you've had enough to drin-"</p><p>She dodges him quickly, grabbing the bottle in the process, laughing the whole time. "Too slow, Onnie! Gotta be quicker than that!"</p><p>He tries to grab her by the arm, which in response, she jumps over him, landing on the couch next to Aiko, who lets out a scream. Cassandra smirks saying, "Hello there, sexy~"</p><p>Onyx then says, "Goddammit, Cass! Stay still for one second, will you!?"</p><p>Sensing him trying to grab the bottle out of her hand, she then throws the bottle up in the air, ducking underneath his arms, while catching the bottle before it hits the ground. Laughing again, she says, "Come on Onyx! Lighten up and have some fun with me! SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS EVERYBODY!!"</p><p>Jodie quickly joins Onyx saying, "Quick, we've got to get her before she ends up doing something stupid."</p><p>He responds, "You say that like she hasn't done anything stupid yet."</p><p>Jodie then lunges towards the raven-haired woman, trying to trap her against the wall. Cassandra whistles, saying, "My, my. Getting frisky, are we, Jodie?"</p><p>Jodie then says, "Yeah, no. You're drunk."</p><p>"Am I? Oh well! Time for another drink!"</p><p>She punches her in the gut, causing the redhead to topple to the ground. Taking another swig of gin, she jumps onto one of the couches where Celeste and Nikki are. This causes them both to let out gasps of shock, which then Cassandra begins singing in a drunk voice, "I'M BLUE DA BA DEE DA BA DAA, DA BA DEE DA BA DAA, DA BE DEE DA BA DAA, DA BA DEE DA BA DAA, DA BA DEE DA BA DAA, DA BA DEE DA BA DAA, DA BA DEE DA BA DAA!"</p><p>Max says, "Juliet, are you recording all of this!?"</p><p>Juliet, who still has the camera on her shoulder, says, "Way ahead of you, Max!"</p><p>Kyanna returns into the room with a pina colada in her hand. Cassandra then launches herself off of the couch, landing right beside Kyanna. She then begins singing, still drunk, "IF YOU LIKE PINA COLADAS, AND GETTING CAUGHT IN THE RAIN! IF YOU'RE NOT INTO YOGA! IF YOU HAVE HALF A BRAIN! IF YOU LIKE MAKING LOVE AT MIDNIGHT IN THE DUNES ON THE CAPE! THEN I'M THE LOVE THAT YOU'VE LOOKED FOR, WRITE TO ME AND ESCAPE!"</p><p>Kyanna facepalms, saying, "Chica, you are one locomotive."</p><p>She then sprints away towards the nearest toilet and empties her stomach's contents, her body completely done with alcohol. Once she's done dry heaving, she passes out on the ground, completely unconscious. </p><p>Jodie and Onyx remain completely still before she says, "Well, that solved itself. I'll take care of her, Onyx. You go have fun with your girlfriends."</p><hr/><p>The Next Morning...</p><p>
  <em>"I wanna rock and roll all night, and party every day-"</em>
</p><p>A hard fist pounds on the phone, knocking it off of the nightstand. Cassandra's eyes flutter open in the bright morning. Looking around, she finds herself in an unfamiliar bed. Getting up, she suddenly gets a massive headache. Falling back onto the bed, she says, "Oh fuck me. How drunk did I get last night?"</p><p>Suddenly getting better vision on her surroundings, she quickly looks at herself, noticing that she's in a different pair of clothes than from the day before. Picking up the phone from the nightstand, she sees that the time reads 11:00 a.m. She curses saying, "Fucking shit, I'm late."</p><p>Bounding upwards from the bed, she scavenges the bedroom for her usual clothing. Feeling the bandages not usually supporting her upper bust, she begins to hyperventilate. Quickly taking a few quick breaths, she finds her bags on the ground in the bedroom. Looking around in the bedroom, she realizes that it's not one she's ever seen before. Not hearing someone moving from the covers from behind her, she feels arms wrapping around her torso. A drowsy feminine voice says, "Come on, come back to bed, Cassie..."</p><p>Cassandra looks over to see Jodie resting in a tank top and boy shorts, her body partially covered by the blankets. </p><p>"J-Jodie! Where am I? What happened last night?"</p><p>"Mmm...you got drunk, puked in the toilet, and passed out, in that order."</p><p>"I see...so I must be in your bedroom then?"</p><p>"Yep...now come on...come back to bed..."</p><p>She tries to wrestle out of her arms, saying, "I can't. I've already taken enough of yours and Onyx's hospitality. I'm going to grab my things and go."</p><p>Jodie then grips tighter, burying her head in the crook of her neck, whispering in her ear, "Stay. Stay with me, Cassandra. I can protect you...and I can help you learn to love again. Just give me a chance...give me a chance..."</p><p>Feeling the warmth of the redhead's body, she relents, saying, "Okay...I'll give you a chance...just treat me decently, okay? And whatever you do, don't hurt me."</p><p>Moving the raven-haired woman around to face her, she brings her into a heartfelt kiss. Cassandra sighs in relief, allowing herself to enjoy this, even if it's only for a moment.</p><p>"I promise." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Feline and the Goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd P.O.V. </p><p>
  <em> Saturday 12:00 p.m. </em>
</p><p>Cassandra finally wakes up from sleeping, finding herself wrapped in thick blankets. Looking up, she sees the light peering through the windows, temporarily blinding her. Huffing slightly, she stands up and climbs out of bed. Turning on the light she then changes out of the pajamas she has no idea who got her into and changes into a pair of casual punkish-looking clothes. Pulling out thick bandages, she heads into the bathroom and wraps them around her bust before putting the shirt on. Once she continues with the daily routine, she feels a large migraine in her head, making her double over from the pain. Forcing herself to stand up, she exits the room and heads downstairs, where she sees Max cooking scrambled eggs and toast. </p><p>Max says, "Good afternoon, Cass! How are ya' feeling?"</p><p>Cassandra responds in a tired voice, "Sick. I feel as I've been hit by a bullet train."</p><p>Max laughs, saying, "Well, judging by how much you got drunk last night, that is to be expected. You got so drunk last night! Oh, where do I even begin?"</p><p>Juliet then pops into the room, saying, "I recorded it on the camera! We've got to show you what you did!"</p><p>Cassandra sighs deeply, saying, "Maybe some other time. You've got any painkillers?"</p><p>Reznor appears out of a room, saying, "Yep. Got a few pills right here."</p><p>He places a couple of tablets on the counter, along with a small paper cup of water. Taking the objects, the raven-haired woman drinks the water before placing the pills in her mouth, swallowing it down quickly. She shivers slightly from the bitter taste of the pills dissolving. When she's content with it, she enters the living room to see no one there. Looking around, she asks, "Um, where's Onyx?"</p><p>Reznor says, "Probably still sleeping."</p><p>"Ah, I see. I'm going to go get him up."</p><p>She leaves the room, heading to where Onyx's bedroom is. Feeling that the door is unlocked, she opens it only to see a bed full of naked sleeping women around him. Blushing madly, she quickly closes the door, accidentally slamming it, waking them up on accident. </p><p>She quickly heads down the stairs, saying, "Yeah, I don't think he's going to be up for a while."</p><p>Reznor has a cheeky grin on his face, which makes her explode. </p><p>"Why the hell did you not tell me that they got down!? You could have at least warned me!"</p><p>Juliet says, "It's your own fault for entering without knocking first."</p><p>She grumbles slightly, before heading over to the kitchen and making herself a plate of scrambled eggs and a piece of toast before heading over to the living room. Reznor soon sits next to her, with a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal. Picking up the remote from the table in front of them, he turns on the T.V. flipping towards a random news station. The two of them sit quietly, each of them eating their respective meals, not really paying much attention to the T.V.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile...</p><p>In Onyx's bedroom, all of the occupants were startled awake by Cassandra slamming the door. Kyanna is the first to get up, stretching her sore muscles. Picking up her phone from the pocket of her shorts, she looks at the time. Seeing that the time is noon, she lets out a sigh, saying, "Hey girls. Get up. It's 12 in the afternoon."</p><p>With his eyes remaining closed, and his arms wrapped around Aiko, he says, "Kyanna, go back to sleep. We have nothing to do today..."</p><p>Kyanna sighs, saying, "Actually, I have to head back home to take care of Philip. I've been paying a babysitter to watch him for a couple of days now so I could hang out with you all. I hope that you understand."</p><p>Onyx finally shifts a bit, opening his eyes. Staring at Kyanna, who by this point is changing into a pair of clean clothes that she brought with her, he whistles saying, "You never cease to amaze me, Kyanna. To answer your previous comment, yes, I understand perfectly. He's your child. Don't let me stop you from your responsibilities."</p><p>Beli's dark red irises open up, taking in the scenery around her. Pulling off the covers of her makeshift bed and standing up, she says, "I should probably get up as well and get going."</p><p>Grabbing her bag, she heads into the bathroom connected to Onyx's bedroom, closing the door behind her. Aiko is the next to wake up, feeling Onyx's warm arms wrapped around her. She chuckles deeply, saying, "My, my. I never took you to be a cuddler, Onyx."</p><p>The black-haired man says, "Sorry. Force of habit," before retracting his arms from her. </p><p>Aiko laughs sweetly, saying, "I didn't say you had you let go. I find it endearing."</p><p>"...thanks. I'm glad that you do."</p><p>Turning towards her, he sees dark bruises littered around her neck from the night before. He asks, "Do you need kind of painkillers, cream, or something? Those don't look so good..."</p><p>The black-haired woman replies, "I have some stuff at home. It'll be fine."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, Onyx. I am sure."</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>One by one, each of the girls begins to get ready for the day. Even Aiko, albeit reluctantly. Sighing heavily, Onyx too climbs out of bed, changing into fresh clothes. </p><p>About 15 minutes later, some like Kyanna, Lola, and Beli say goodbye to Onyx, while the others remain inside the house. </p><p>The rest of the women lounge around the house, each of them dressed in casual clothing for the most part. </p><p>Suddenly, Jodie walks out of her bedroom, dressed in nothing but a baggy black t-shirt with a faded Metallica logo on it. She walks to the refrigerator, pulling out a container of orange juice and a glass. She pours out a glass of it before returning the container to the fridge. She heads to the living room, sitting down on a black leather reclining chair, which makes the other women surprised and shocked. </p><p>Tiffany's face blushes heavily as she says, "You're not wearing any pants."</p><p>Jodie asks, "Yeah. What of it?"</p><p>Tiffany asks, "Are you even wearing any panties?"</p><p>Jodie shakes her head, saying, "Nope. Why would I?"</p><p>Reznor turns away from her, saying, "Please put on some clothes. Have you no shame?"</p><p>Max appears from the kitchen, saying, "She never wears pants around the house, Rezy. You didn't know?"</p><p>Reznor blushes heavily, replying, "No! I didn't! Why did no one ever bother to tell me?"</p><p>Kyu, dressed in her pink fair dress with underwear underneath, says, "I like your sense of style, girl!"</p><p>Jodie grins, saying, "Thanks. You too, fairy."</p><p>She sips her orange juice before Onyx enters the room, dressed casually. He looks towards Jodie, saying, "Oh geez! Jodie! Put some damn clothes on!"</p><p>Jodie giggles, saying, "Nah. I'd rather not. I'm not bothering anyone."</p><p>Cassandra ignores all of this, paying attention to the news station, zoning out greatly. When Jodie finishes her glass of orange juice, she gets the great idea to stand up and sneak up behind her sorta girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her from the back. </p><p>Cassandra stiffens, before asking, "Jodie? Is that you?"</p><p>Jodie's voice whispers in her ear, "You guessed correctly."</p><p>She shivers at the huskiness of her voice, saying, "Stop speaking like that, or you're going to get me aroused..."</p><p>The red-head chuckles lightly, asking, "Is it working?"</p><p>Cassandra replies, "Kind of. However, it might take a bit more than that to do so."</p><p>Jodie chuckles once more, before saying, "Alright, well I can see that you're getting flustered, so I'll leave you be for now."</p><p>Loosening her grip on the raven-haired woman, she says, "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me. I've got a date with Ulysses and Joshua Graham ahead of me."</p><p>Celeste asks, "And who are those curious names that you speak of?"</p><p>Jodie says, "They're characters from Fallout New Vegas. They're hot as hell. I mean have you heard Ulysses's voice? It's so sexy and alluring to listen to. I could totally lay on a pillow made of just his voice."</p><p>Kyu replies, "That sounds very suggestive."</p><p>Jodie's face turns red as she says, "I promise it's not!"</p><p>Cassandra says, "I'm right with ya with there, Kyu."</p><hr/><p>A few hours later, Onyx walks outside in the park with Cassandra, Jodie, Celeste, and Tiffany, when they hear rustling coming from a garbage can. </p><p>Celeste asks, "You hear that? Where is that coming from?"</p><p>Jodie points her finger to the garbage can, saying, "It's coming from there. You got any ideas?"</p><p>Cassandra pulls out a Makarov, switching the safety off,  saying, "Stay put you guys. I'll take care of this."</p><p>She begins to approach the trash can with her pistol at the ready, before Jodie immediately tackles her, saying, "Cass, put it away! There are people here!"</p><p>Cassandra throws the redhead off of her before going up to the trash can and kicking the thing over, causing a short brown-red-haired girl to tumble out of it. Racking back the slide, she points it at the mysterious person, saying in a threatening voice, "Identify yourself."</p><p>The woman looks up at Cassandra, saying, "Hi! I'm Momo! I'm a kitty!"</p><p>Jodie asks, "Oh that's a sick getup! Is that cosplay?"</p><p>Momo asks, "Cos...play? I don't think so...I'm a kitty."</p><p>Celeste goes up to her and picks her up by the waist, raising her up to her eye level. She says, "What a strange-looking creature. Onyx, what do you call this thing?"</p><p>Onyx rubs the back of his head saying, "Um...well in Asian culture, they call people like this with cat ears and cattails, Nekos. Or at least that's what I know."</p><p>Cassandra points the barrel of her gun against Momo's head saying, "I don't trust her. She could be a spy. She could be pretending to be innocent. You don't know her."</p><p>Momo shivers saying, "Hehe, that's cold! It feels just like ice!"</p><p>Jodie slaps the raven-haired woman saying, "Put that thing away! She's not dangerous! Stop being so trigger happy!"</p><p>Cassandra reluctantly switches the safety back on before holstering it in her back pocket of her jeans. Onyx goes up to Momo saying, "Hello Momo. I'm Onyx. Is there any place where you're from? An owner? A house?"</p><p>Momo shakes her head saying, "No...I don't remember. I've been a stray kitty for as long as I remember. I want to have a master. Wait, I have an idea! Can you be my master?"</p><p>Onyx's face reddens slightly as he stutters saying, "W-What!? You want me to be your master?"</p><p>"Yeah! You'll take real good care of me, right? I can be your little kitty! Come on...pleaaaaaase?"</p><p>Cassandra turns to him, saying, "On, you seriously cannot be considering taking her in...are you?"</p><p>Tiffany then steps in and says, "I think you should. Come on, look at her. She doesn't have anyone else in her life."</p><p>Jodie then says, "Whatever you decide, bro, I'm with ya."</p><p>Onyx looks at Momo before walking up to her saying, "Momo, you really can't remember anything about where you're from?"</p><p>Momo shakes her head saying, "No...I don't."</p><p>The raven-haired man says, "Well, then I guess you're coming with me. I've got room for one more."</p><hr/><p>"So yeah, she's living here now."</p><p>Aiko raises her glass saying, "So now you've adopted a catgirl. Nice. Are you that determined to bang every chick you meet?"</p><p>Onyx sighs, saying, "Fuck no. I may like women, but even I have my limits. She is a pet. Nothing more."</p><p>Meanwhile, in the raven-haired man's bedroom, Kyu looks around the room, curious as to what kind of man her soon-to-be boyfriend is. Looking through various drawers and closets, she finds nothing noteworthy of significance. However, looking underneath Onyx's bed, she finds an old box stuffed to the brim with dirty magazines. </p><p>"Hoho! Jackpot!"</p><p>Pulling it out, she begins to feel herself getting all hot and bothered. She begins to fondle her private square through the thin fabric of her pink panties for about a minute, getting into the heat of the moment. Then all of a sudden, a bright flash of light appears. A familiar woman dressed in a white roman outfit with a dark red cloak with golden trimmings. A golden crown of what looks like golden leaves rests on top of her head. The woman has long pale light green hair and matching green eyes. </p><p>Kyu halts her movements, screaming, "HOLY SHIT! I-I-I..." She stutters slightly before Venus breaks the silence saying, "Well that's one way to kill boredom. Can't say I would argue with it, though."</p><p>Kyu says, "W-What are you doing here!? I haven't even sent in the reports about my latest client yet!"</p><p>Venus raises a hand, saying, "There is no need. I have already been given reports by the others about how your latest client has railed such a massive array of women in a remarkably short period of time. How did he manage to do this?"</p><p>Kyu shrugs, saying, "He just kinda wooed them with his music and they fell for him. It all happened so fast. He even got laid by them all in the same night! But that doesn't explain why you're here, boss!"</p><p>Venus says, "I am bored. So very, very bored in Sky Garden. Screw the rules, screw the love fairy business. I want in. Besides, who's going to tell me no?"</p><p>Kyu raises her fist saying, "Fuck yeah! That's what I'm talking about. Let's go meet the others, shall we?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cordolium; Tabula Rasa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Tiffany and Jessie officially having a fallen out, things change in the blink of an eye. A year passes by, and a new threat lingers on the horizon threatening all of mankind and the entire galaxy. Now it is up to one man to save everyone....through the power of threesomes. </p><p>((Tl;dr Basically my retelling of Huniepop 2, but through the eyes of Reznor.))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd P.O.V. </p><p>As Venus and Kyu enter the room, they hear a slight commotion coming. Kyu comes into the room saying, "Hey everyone, I'd like you all to meet my boss!"</p><p>All eyes turn towards her, which she says, "Charmed to meet you all. Although it is you, that I am very interested in."</p><p>In the blink of an eye, the green-haired fairy goddess is in front of Onyx, gripping his chin slightly, staring into his natural heterochromia eyes, saying softly, "Onyx Haskell. You, sir, have certainly caught my attention. I want to see what it is that has caused you to claim such fine young ladies in such a short period of time."</p><p>Onyx flinches before stepping away from her, saying, "Ha, what can I say? I'm simply one hell of a guy."</p><p>In the kitchen, Jessie notices Tiffany talking to a few of her friends, Kyanna, Audrey, and Nikki. </p><p>Jessie sighs and heads over to Tiffany, saying, "Hey honey, can I talk to you for a sec?"</p><p>Tiffany sighs, saying, "Yes, what is it?"</p><p>Jessie says in a sincere voice, "I just want to apologize for all that I've done. I did what I had to do to take care of you. Everything that I've done, I did it for you."</p><p>Tiffany growls, saying, "You could have chosen any other profession. You could have become a stripper for all I have cared and that still would have been better than what you chose! But the worst part of it all, is that you grew to like it! And you have the audacity to say that you're sorry!"</p><p>All eyes fall onto them, which Jessie goes speechless. Tiffany getting seriously irritated by her mother's shenanigans, grabs her stuff, and storms out the door, without so much as a word, with tears in her eyes but an angry expression on her face. </p><p>Cassandra immediately grabs Jodie and drags her out of the room, whispering, "Let's get out of here."</p><p>She drags her out of the kitchen and into Jodie's bedroom, closing the door behind them. Max and Juliet sense the tense atmosphere and decide to head upstairs, giving them some time alone.</p><p>Onyx calls out, "Tiffany wait!" He growls deeply, before going to chase after her, only for Kyanna to hold him back saying, "Let me go talk to her. Trust me, amigo."</p><p>The raven-haired man huffs, saying, "Yeah, okay. You do that."</p><p>Jessie sighs heavily before setting her drink down and without so much a word, leaves the room, quietly grabbing her things and leaving the house without saying anything. </p><p>Reznor watches her with careful dark blue eyes as she leaves, holding himself back from chasing after her. Little does he know that that was the biggest mistake he could ever make. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">1 Year Later</span> </em>
</p><p>Not long after Jessie and Tiffany had their argument did the lives of everyone change forever.</p><p>Tiffany left Onyx and her friends for 2 weeks to come to terms with what happened between her and her mother Jessie, causing them to worry about her immensely. </p><p>Feeling as if her life had no meaning whatsoever and wanting more out of her life, Aiko Yumi, professor at U.O.G. quit her job to open up a brand new casino with her in charge of everything thanks to the vast credits Celeste had stocked through her bounty hunting business. She now proudly runs her casino in Glenberry, North Carolina. </p><p>Once Aiko got her dream job, she needed people to help run the show. Kyanna Delrio quit her job as a part time hair stylist and joined Aiko's merry band at the casino proudly named "Lunar Falls Casino." She still cares for her son Phillip Delrio, but now has the help and support from Onyx and his friends. </p><p>About 2 months after the falling out, the mega bitch decided, with Onyx's help and support, to get her life straightened out. She went through rehab to sober up from her narcotics and smoking. Her body is healthier than it has ever been and her overall mood and personality changes. </p><p>From the effects that it's done to her, she has come to despise smoking and narcotics with every fiber of her being. Over the course of a year, her personality changed. She is no longer a full on raging bitch, but still very cocky towards most. She has patched up her relations with her friends and with Kyanna. She works as a dealer at Aiko's casino. </p><p>About 3 months after the falling out, Nikki was shown the vast array of weapons, courtesy of Cassandra, and hence changed her political stance from liberal to conservative. </p><p>Nikki and Celeste continued their relationship and the blue haired woman became more confident in herself and in her judgement of others. She was the one who convinced Celeste to stay on Earth with her. </p><p>Celeste continues to be a bounty hunter, often going into space on occasional missions, but her heart throbs every time she leaves her girlfriend Nikki behind. She no longer feels homesick for her frozen world of Tendricide, and stays at the permanent residence of Nikki on Earth. She helped Nikki become more confident. </p><p>The goddess of love, Theiatena Venus, out of sheer boredom, resigned from her stance and power of the ruler of Sky Garden and all of the love faries were okay with it. She currently stays with Onyx and his bandmates, and is often found at Lunar Falls Casino. </p><p>Beli moved on from being a yoga instructor at the local gym, to a full on professional trainor in terms of boxing. She has developed more of a backbone from her former timid shy self. </p><p>Tiffany continues with college, but makes time to hang out with her multiple partners and friends. She has since severed all ties with Jessie and has gone so far as to block her mother on all forms of social media. </p><p>Nothing changed with Kyu. She stayed the same and continues to help poor virgins find love in the city of Glenberry. And even though she tries to deny it, she has come to fall in love with Onyx. </p><p>Momo continues to live at the residence of Oblivion, as their treasured pet (not sexual ya pervs). She remains fiercely loyal to her 'master' Onyx. </p><p>Lola continues to work as a Stewardess for Tropica Airlines, but has since decreased her hours to focus on her fashion designing business. </p><p>As for Jessie...a few days after the falling out between her daughter, she ghosted Reznor, and went out of her way to avoid him at all costs. She continued to work at the studio as an "adult actress" for several months until she noticed that they started calling her in less and less frequently, until they stopped calling her altogether. Her life has caused her to become depressed, feeling used and unwanted. She drowns her sorrows in alcohol and smoking, causing her to contract Emphysema. </p><p>Cassandra became the female vocalist for Oblivion, donning on an attire similar to the Nightingale armor from Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim and donning the stage name "Ebony" in their band. She and Jodie, the business manager of Oblivion, began to date each other shortly afterward. She became less and less of an alcoholic and became close friends with her old friends. Cassandra and Jodie became close friends with Onyx's girlfriends. Cass and Onyx's relationship improved, and the two became practically inseparable in terms of platonic friends, just as they were in high school. </p><p>Max and Juliet remained the same, always being the goofballs of the group, still dating each other. They became good friends with Onyx's girlfriends and lend a hand whenever any of them need help. Max continues to be the lead bassist and Juliet continues to be the drummer. </p><p>Onyx became much more confident in himself and in his body. He successfully accepted Kelly's death, and has managed to maintain healthy relationships with his harem for an entire year. He still performs as lead vocalist for the band Oblivion and a great friend to all his other friends. </p><p>The few days after Jessie ghosted Reznor, he became depressed for a few weeks until his friends convinced him to come out. He decided to bury his grief in his work and focus himself on making himself a better person. He didn't sober up like Audrey did, but he has since decreased the amount he smokes. He helps out his bandmates and friends as much as he can. He has also become a very good friend to all of Onyx's girlfriends. </p><p>He did what he could to try and move on from Jessie, one of his first loves by drowning his hidden sorrow and grief in his work. </p><p>As for the publicity of Oblivion, they started showing off their covers of popular rock and metal songs onto YouTube, starting a channel called "Oblivion" followed by their band symbol. </p><p> </p><p>((<a href="https://www.deviantart.com/moonrushers/art/Oblivion-827420767">Source: MoonRushers on Deviantart</a>))</p><p>With their success online, they have accumulated 100,000 subscribers within the first few months of uploading their music. </p><p>Reznor decided to pursue singing in his free time as a way to cope with the rapid changes in his life, so he made his own YouTube channel called "Vantablack", where he posts both guitar covers of popular songs in both electric and acoustic, as well as covers. But the thing he does most is that he never reveals his face in the frame. He has accumulated a small following of 10,000 subscribers based on his heavenly-sounding voice and kickass covers. </p><p>Oblivion has made a substantial amount of money both online and in-person concerts, allowing them to get a much better place for them all to live in. Instead of their usual flat house, they bought a penthouse overlooking the city of Glenberry, North Carolina. </p><p><em> <span class="u">Present Day, Tuesday Night</span></em> <span class="u"></span></p><p>At the top of the penthouse in Reznor's bedroom, the brown-haired man thrusts in and out of a woman with short red hair and metallic silver eyes, wearing red-framed glasses on her face. She lets out erotic sounds from her until she finally reaches her inevitable climax. Pushing herself off of the bed, she lets out a loud exhale, saying, "Thanks, man. I REALLY needed that."</p><p>Reznor takes the used condom off of him, throwing it in the waste bin next to him, saying, "Yeah sure. Anything to help a fellow friend out."</p><p>Ashley says, "Of course you'd say something like that. Well, as much as I'd love to stay around and watch your dick shrink, I've got an early flight tomorrow. My boss is sending me out to some random island for an exotic shoot. Then I'm supposed to meet up with this Youtuber chick for a cross-promo we've been planning."</p><p>Reznor says, "Really? That sounds interesting. Where are you heading out to?"</p><p>The red-haired woman says, "I have no idea. I won't know until tomorrow. They've already paid for my flight and everything." She sighs heavily, before saying, "It's not easy being a world-class fashion model, ya know?</p><p>The brown-haired man stands up from the bed and opens a small refrigerator, before taking out a bottle of rum, and opening up the cap, before taking a huge swig from the bottle, before setting it down next to him. He picks up a rag wet with water and washes his bits off before grabbing a pair of purple boxer briefs and slipping them onto his body, along with a pair of black sweat pants. He then pulls a box of Marlboro Virginia Blend 100s cigarettes and a pocket flip-capped lighter out from his nightstand. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He walks over to the window and opens the lighter, flicking the switch, producing a small flame. He takes a cigarette and lights it with his lighter, before bringing it up to his lips and taking a long drag from it. He finally looks towards Ashley before replying with, "Yeah. What a shame you think that way. I think you'll do great. Stay safe out there, alright?"</p><p>Ashley says, "Yeah, same to you...what was your name again? Sorry, I keep forgetting. Now then, where did you put my clothes?"</p><p>Reznor takes another long puff of his cigarette, before pointing to the corner of the room, not uttering a word. Ashley notices it and takes the initiative to head over and get changed back into her clothes. After he blows the smoke out into the chilly cold air, he says, "The name's Reznor. Remember that next time we meet like this, yeah?"</p><p>"Sure thing sweet cheeks!"</p><p>It only takes her a few minutes to get fully changed back into her usual attire. Once she's done, she walks to the older man's side, asking, "Well? Aren't you going to at least walk me back to my car?"</p><p>Reznor grunts softly, taking yet another puff of his cigarette, asking, "I thought you said that you didn't drive here?"</p><p>She laughs sweetly, saying, "Yeah, you've got me there. You're right. I just wanted to see how you would respond. Anyways, I should get going. Later sweet cheeks. Keep that thing nice and hard for me for when I get back!"</p><p>Reznor only grunts in response, saying in his usual monotone voice, "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Ash."</p><p>She then opens the door and leaves the bedroom, before leaving their penthouse. He remains standing by the window before slowly walking up to the metal rails of the ledge overlooking the city, before taking another long puff of his cigarette. However, as soon as he does so, he begins coughing slightly. He sighs heavily, allowing his mind to wander. He watches as the wind blows through his bedroom, causing him to shiver slightly from the chill of the wind. After a few minutes of brooding to himself, he hears the ringtone of his phone going off.</p><p>
  <em>"I wear my sunglasses at night, so I can, so I can watch you weave then breathe your storylines."</em>
</p><p>He sighs heavily before putting out his cigarette in an ashtray. Heading back inside, he sees his smartphone ringing on top of his nightstand. </p><p>
  <em>"And I wear my sunglasses at night so I can, so I can keep track of the visions in my eyes."</em>
</p><p>Picking up the phone, he answers it, saying in a dull voice, "Hello, this is Reznor?"</p><p>Max's voice says through the phone, "Hey man, it's Max! Can you come down here for a second dude? Onyx is freaking the fuck out. He keeps on muttering about the end of the world."</p><p>Reznor sighs, saying, "I'll be down there in a sec." He hangs up before he puts on a baggy long-sleeved black shirt with a faded Metallica logo on it before he heads over to his bedroom door and swings it open. </p><p>Descending down the stairs, he hears Onyx and Kyu talking to one another, with some of his girlfriends in the living room with him. </p><p>Reznor walks in asking, "What's going on here exactly?"</p><p>Kyu says, "I told Onyx about what's about to happen and that I need him for what's going on, and now he's freaking out."</p><p>Reznor sighs heavily, asking, "What exactly did you need him for?"</p><p>The love fairy replies, "I'll cut right to the chase because time isn't exactly on our side. Some crazy shit is about to pop off and we need his help to help stop it."</p><p>Reznor raises an eyebrow before asking, "Okay, and what would that be exactly?"</p><p>"To make a long story short, there's these two like space hookers that are about to be awoken...and if they don't get some wickedly good dick, they're probably going to destroy the galaxy...and that would really suck because Earth's got some of the finest babes in the universe....next to Tendricide."</p><p>Celeste says, "Hey, I'm right here! No need for you to be so cryptic about it."</p><p>Reznor crosses his arms in an unimpressed manner, saying, "And this should concern him why?"</p><p>Kyu continues explaining, saying, "Ya see, part of my job as a love fairy is to find a worthy hero among all of the pathetic virgins. And from the reports that I've gathered, Onyx is the chosen one! He's nailed both the goddess of love and multiple women at that!"</p><p>Aiko raises her glass, saying, "True that!" She drinks her glass of sake, downing it in one swig. </p><p>Onyx shakes his head saying, "I'm sorry, but that kind of stress...the weight of the entire galaxy hanging over me like that? I can't take that kind of stress! Kyu, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. You'll have to find someone else to do it."</p><p>Kyu huffs, saying in an irritated tone, "There IS nobody else! You don't have a choice in this manner! Who could possibly be foolish enough to take your place!?"</p><p>As the two argue back and forth, the brown-haired man goes deep into thought, before realizing that it is time to man up and take responsibility. </p><p>He interrupts them, saying, "I'll do it."</p><p>Both of them look towards him as they ask, "What!?"</p><p>Reznor repeats himself saying, "You heard me. I'll do it. I volunteer to take Onyx's place. Kyu, what do you need me to do?"</p><p>Kyu says, "Well...for one, you're going to need to learn how to be able to function with threesomes."</p><p>Reznor huffs, saying, "We can figure that out later. Spill the 'detes. Tell me where I need to go and what to do."</p><p>"Well, we're going to have to travel to a tropical island. I've already booked a flight for ya first thing in the morning. We leave at the crack of dawn!"</p><p>Onyx runs up to Reznor, hugging him tightly saying, "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much, Rez! You're the best friend a man could ever ask for!"</p><p>Reznor cracks a rare smile, saying, "Of course. What are friends for, Ox?"</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>The Next Morning</em> </span>
</p><p>In the main lobby at the airport, Reznor remains seated, waiting for his flight to be mentioned. With him are his friends Onyx, Juliet, Cassandra, and Jodie with him. </p><p>Jodie asks, "So, you're going to a tropical island called Inna De Poona?"</p><p>Kyu, who is disguised as her human form, with her brown hair and emerald green eyes, sits next to him saying, "Yes indeed we are!"</p><p>Juliet says, "Well, whatever may happen, know that we're rootin' for ya back from home, alright?"</p><p>Max wraps an arm around the older man's shoulder, saying, "Yeah! Plus, you get to score some of that sweet babes! That's such a prize, man! So many men would kill to be in your place!"</p><p>Reznor grunts in response, saying, "...Right."</p><p>Cassandra says, "I hope that things go well for you, Rez. Remember, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I'm here if you need anything."</p><p>Reznor nods his head, saying, "I will, I promise."</p><p>Suddenly a female voice going over the speaker says, "Flight TA5645 is now ready to be boarded. All passengers please make your way over to the docking bay to board the plane."</p><p>Reznor stands up, picking up his bags, saying, "Well, I guess that's us. Wish me luck, guys."</p><p>Onyx hugs him tightly, saying, "I'll miss you, bro. Stay safe out there, okay Rez?"</p><p>Reznor nods his head before Onyx goes over to Kyu, saying, "Protect him for me, Kyu. Guard him with your life."</p><p>Kyu giggles lightly, saying, "You worry too much, Ox! Don't you worry! I'll keep a close eye on him. We won't be gone long!"</p><p>Reznor picks up a large black backpack along with a large duffel bag, before picking up Kyu's stuff and slinging it over his shoulder, before saying, "See ya guys. I'll see ya on the flip side."</p><p>Kyu then goes ahead forward onto the plane, while the brown-haired man follows her. He turns behind him to look at his friends all waving goodbye at him. With a small wave of his free hand, he then enters the docking bay, boarding the plane with the love fairy. </p><p>After a few minutes of finding his and Kyu's seats, he places his belongings into the area above their seats before taking his seat. As he looks out the window, staring outside, he fastens his seatbelt and closes his eyes, falling asleep.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>A few days later...</em> </span>
</p><p>As Reznor eats his meal given to him by the staff, Kyu goes on ranting, saying, "I can't believe you humans have to get into big just to do something as simple as flying."</p><p>Reznor grunts in response, focusing on enjoying his meal. Kyu senses the tense atmosphere between the two of them, which she then says, "I guess I should fill you on the plan, huh?"</p><p>Reznor, once again, lets out a small grunt in response to her. Kyu sighs, before saying, "We are heading to the beautiful tropical island of Inna De Poona. Why you may ask? Shh. I'm getting to that! You can ask questions when I'm done. Ya see, the Nyphmojiin; those are the space hookers; are on the verge of being awoken by their period. If that happens, you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye. So we need to wake 'em up before that. There's a volcano on the island called Mount Nymphojaro. Yeah, I don't know who names this shit. If we can get that volcano to erupt, it should be enough to awaken the Nymphojiin early. But the only way to get that bitch to blow is to offer a sacrifice. A sacrifice of fairy wings. I'm sure you're wondering, 'what the hell are fairy wings'? I thought I told you to stop asking questions!"</p><p>Reznor just rolls his eyes at the long explanation from the love fairy, continuing to eat his meal. </p><p>Kyu continues explaining, saying, "You ever hear the phrase, "Whenever a threesome is had, a love fairy gets her wings?"</p><p>The brown-haired man turns his head to face the fairy saying, "No. I think you're confusing that with "every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings." from It's A Wonderful Life."</p><p>Kyu replies in a sarcastic tone, saying, "Shh! I'm trying to explain everything to you!"</p><p>Reznor grunts before turning back to eating his food, before she continues going on, saying, "Well, it's actually true. So we need you to get mixed up in some minajatwas."</p><p>The older man finishes his meal before putting his empty dishes into the plastic tray.</p><p>"As much as I'd fucking LOVE to be more involved...unfortunately love fairies don't count. Besides, corporate said I need to stop fucking my clients. Can you believe that shit!?"</p><p>Reznor replies saying, "I don't blame your superiors. Business and pleasure should be separate, not intertwined. That's what got me into this mess in the first place."</p><p>Kyu hits him in the shoulder, saying, "God, you're such an asshole! Why did you sign up for this!?"</p><p>Reznor shrugs his shoulders, saying, "Beats me. Mainly did it because Onyx has been spending far too long to find his happiness. It's only fair that he gets the chance to stay that way. He's struggled to move on from Kelly's death for many years. It's only with the help of his girlfriends that he was able to finally accept what happened and move on. Besides, he's not the only one who's shackled by his past..."</p><p>Kyu coughs, saying, "Anyways, locking down a threesome can be tricky. The best way to do that is by going on double dates. Not the lame kind with two couples. The cool kind with you and two chicks! You'll need some fresh new love fairy tech though. That crusty ass HunieBee 4.0 is WAY out of date."</p><p>Reznor drinks out of a small glass of red wine he purchased earlier, before saying, "I thought you gave that to Onyx?"</p><p>"I did. But I gave you one too, didn't I?"</p><p>He shakes his head saying, "No. You didn't."</p><p>"Oh. Soooo..." She mimics the sound of a bugle, saying, "Introducing the brand new HunieBee 6XL with threesome compatibility detection package."</p><p>She hands him a blue-colored smartphone, which he looks over, inspecting it. He then fiddles around with it, looking into the settings. He changes some of the settings, before saying, "Looks pretty simplistic to me."</p><p>Kyu then slaps him in the back of the head, saying, "How dare you! This is the latest from corporate's production line! Not anyone just gets access to this brand new technology! You should be grateful that I'm even giving this to you!"</p><p>Reznor rolls his eyes, saying, in an unenthusiastic tone, "Yay me. I am most humbled that you find me to be the chosen one to be given a device made by your people, that looks like a generic smartphone."</p><p>She then elbows him in the stomach saying, "Stop being such an asshole! God, how did I even put with you for an entire year!?"</p><p>Reznor smirks, saying, "Because you're hopelessly in love with Onyx and you would do anything for him."</p><p>Kyu's face blushes lightly as she says, "Psh, whaaaaat!? Noooo, you're crazy! I am NOT hopelessly in love with that guy! I mean, he's great, but he's just as unoriginal as a piece of white bread."</p><p>Reznor growls, saying, "Take that back. He is NOT like that."</p><p>"Fine, whatever. So...uh...yeah! I think that's my entire spiel. Well, for now at least. Any questions?"</p><p>Reznor takes another sip of his drink, saying, "No. Nothing. Everything seems pretty straightforward to me. I'm not one to question how things are."</p><p>Suddenly a familiar voice says, "I thought I heard a familiar voice back here. Hey stranger! Long time no see!"</p><p>Reznor looks towards Lola, saying, "Hello there, yourself. </p><p>Kyu says, "Hey there, Lola! I wasn't expecting to see you here! Can I book a flight or what?"</p><p>Lola goes stone faced, saying, "Really? You just had to make that joke?"</p><p>Reznor says, "That's not the only joke she's made. When she was helping Onyx find some love interests and you ran into him at the cafe, you know what she said about you?"</p><p>Kyu's face pales as she says, "No...you wouldn't dare."</p><p>"She said and I quote about you-"</p><p>"Reznor, stop it!"</p><p>"Mmm, mmm. I love me some dark chocolate. I'll have a tall glass of whatever she's serving, know what I'm saying?"</p><p>Kyu then punches him hard in the ribcage, which he hardly even flinches at the pain. However, based on that comment, Lola gets pissed and swiftly punches the fairy in the face harshly, breaking her nose. Kyu lets out a loud scream, saying, "Ah, fuck!"</p><p>Lola crosses her arms, saying, "That's payback for what you said about me."</p><p>Reznor then says, "Anyways, it's good to see you again, Lola. Your outfit is certainly...unique."</p><p>"Thanks! I designed it myself! I decided that the old one could do with a little more...less. Believe it or not, I started my own little fashion design business. I have a website and everything. It's still young though, so I don't want to quit my day job just yet."</p><p>Silent tears of pain stream out of Kyu's eyes, as she grabs a bunch of napkins and shoving them up her nose to stop the blood from gushing out. </p><p>Lola then says, "But enough about me! What brings you out to Inna De Poona?"</p><p>Reznor explains in a simplistic form what Kyu told him, which causes the dark-skinned woman's eyes to widen in shock. She locks eyes with Kyu, who is still shoving napkins up her nose and wiping away the tears streaming down her face. She then says, "It's real. That sounds way too specific and outlandish, that it has to be true. So you're telling me that the only to wake up these celestial beings is by throwing fairy wings into a volcano, which can only be obtained via threesomes?"</p><p>Reznor says, "That the short version of it, yes."</p><p>Lola sighs, saying, "Alright. Well, whatever you want me to do, count me in. I'll do what I can to help."</p><p>Reznor nods his head, saying, "I appreciate the help, Lola. Thanks for understanding."</p><p>"No problem! I'm actually heading to the island to enjoy a little time off myself. I'm meeting up with an old friend of mine for a little vacay we've been playing forever."</p><p>About 15 seconds of silence pass by, until Lola says, "Soooo...wanna join the mile high club?" She gives Reznor the coy eyes, which he gets the implication immediately. </p><p>"Sure. What do you need me to do?"</p><hr/><p>About ten minutes later, inside of the bathroom on the airplane, Reznor thrusts in and out of Lola's ass, with protection on, while Kyu uses a neon pink dildo to thrust inside of Lola's tight snatch, causing her to let out loud moans. After about five minutes of it, she releases her load onto the seat, before Reznor pulls out of her, and takes off the condom, throwing it inside the small trash can. Kyu pulls the dildo out of her and places it back into her pocket, with a cheeky grin on her face.</p><p>Lola says, "Oh shit, was I too loud? Fuck, I was trying to keep it down."</p><p>Kyu says, "Great work, bud! I couldn't have boned her myself! Well, maybe a little better."</p><p>Lola sighs, saying, "Anyways, I'll go ahead and get ready. Wait a few minutes before leaving alright?"</p><p>Pulling up his boxer briefs and pants, Reznor grunts, saying, "Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say."</p><p>About 15 minutes later, the fairy and the older man head back to their seats, while Lola says, "Well, that was certainly...refreshing!" She laughs slightly, before saying, "Hopefully nobody saw us walk out together. Perfect timing too...looks like we're about to begin our descent. I better go take my seat. Did I happen to give you my number?"</p><p>Reznor shakes his head 'no', but quickly pulls out his regular smartphone, and opens up his contacts, saying, "Punch the number in here real quick."</p><p>Lola does as she asks, typing her number into it and clicking 'save'. </p><p>"There you go! Be sure to give me a ring so we can meet up on the island." She lets out a kiss sound before leaving to head back to her seat. </p><p>Kyu then looks out the window saying, "Oh look, there it is! I can see the island! We're almost there! Mmm-mmm-mmm! I can practically taste all that delicious clam already!"</p><p>Reznor looks outside the window and sees the island, while the airplane is tilting slightly, giving him a sense of vertigo. He closes his eyes, and mutters, "Showtime."</p><hr/><p>As Reznor collects his luggage from the conveyor belt for both himself and Kyu, she says, "Ahh, Inna De Poona! Where the melons are juicy and the fish are aplenty!"</p><p>Reznor grunts in response to her, before asking, "You've been here before?"</p><p>"Of course I have! This is a very popular vacation spot for us love fairies! There's just something about this place that makes ya feel all warm and fuzzy in the lady bits."</p><p>Reznor says, "I will buy you clams if you never say that again."</p><p>Kyu says, "Deal!"</p><p>As he picks up two cases containing his guitars, he hears a familiar British accent saying, "What the fuck? Is that...?"</p><p>Kyu says, "Heeeeeeey! Look over there! Isn't that your little sex buddy from home? How convenient is that?"</p><p>Ashley comes on over to them, saying, "Um dude...stalk much?" She giggles lightly before saying, "What in the fuck are you doing here?"</p><p>Reznor grabs Ashley by the arm and takes her to an area where no one else is around before speaking quietly a condensed version of the Nymphojiin and the plan. Ashley yanks her arm out of his grasp, saying, "That bullshit!"</p><p>Kyu then suddenly changes her hairstyle and color back to her usual default pink with two giant pig tails on the sides of her head, saying, "Is it really?"</p><p>Ashley's eyes widen as she says, "Oh shit! Well...fuck. I guess you weren't lying about...some of the things you said. So, tell me, what is she exactly?"</p><p>Kyu says, "I'm a love fairy. Name's Kyu. I'm a friend of his."</p><p>"Really? Just a friend?"</p><p>Reznor interjects saying, "Yes. She is just a friend. She's my best friend's girlfriend."</p><p>"I see. Still, if I had known you were coming, I wouldn't have had to explain my vibrator to security."</p><p>Reznor begins picking up his stuff saying, "I see. Sorry about that."</p><p>"It's fine! Don't worry about it! So, you're saying that I need to have a three-way with you and other chicks?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Ashley says, "Well fuck me running, I'm always down for a three-way! Be sure to find us a hot girl though! I only scissor 7s and up."</p><p>Kyu says, "Bro, where did you find this chick? I want one!"</p><p>Reznor says, "Long story. I'll explain it to you later."</p><p>Ashley brushes off Kyu's comment, saying, "I have some business stuff to attend to, but I should have plenty of free time too. I'm staying at...what was it called? Oh yeah! Love Lei! Love Lei Hotel!"</p><p>Kyu says, "What a coincidence! That's where we'll be staying too!"</p><p>Ashley says, "Anyways, I should probably go and find my luggage. See ya later, sweet cheeks." She leaves the two of them, heading back to the cargo area to retrieve her stuff. </p><p>Reznor grunts softly, saying, "Yeah...see ya then."</p><p>Kyu says, "Oh man, I am DEFINITELY sneaking into her room at night to get a whiff of that. Speaking of which, we should go and check-in before it gets too late. Come on, let's go!"</p><p>Reznor picks up his stuff, saying, "Yeah, coming."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shadows Of The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd P.O.V.</p><p>As they walk through the hotel, Kyu says, "Sweet digs, huh? If you're going to try to save the galaxy, you might as well do it in style."</p><p>A Polynesian woman with flowing long black hair and yellow eyes stands at the counter. She is dressed in a purple dress and a small red flower resides in her hair. She says, "Good evening! Welcome to Love Lei Hotel! My name is Lailani. How may I be of service?"</p><p>Kyu mutters under her breath, "I can think of a few ways she could be of service to me."</p><p>Reznor jabs her in her ribcage saying, "Shush you."</p><p>Reznor turns to Lailani, saying, "We're just checking in, thanks. Don't mind my friend here."</p><p>Lailani asks, "Oh! You are? Okay, uhh, perhaps I need to double-check..."</p><p>Looking through a book full of names, she says, "I'm sorry, but I'm not seeing any more reservations for tonight."</p><p>Kyu says, "Shit! I knew I forgot to do something!"</p><p>She continues saying, "Not a problem though! I'm sure we can find the appropriate accommodations for you. What kind of room were you looking for?"</p><p>Reznor says, "I'll take whatever is available. I don't have any set preferences."</p><p>"Hmm... let's see what we have for you. I know that everything on the first floor is taken...but I have a great room for you two on the second floor! It has a nice view and a big bed. I think you'll find it most suitable! Excuse me briefly while I retrieve your keycard."</p><p>She leaves for a moment, heading off into a separate room, before coming back with a keycard in her hand.</p><p>"Okay, you're all set! Here's your key card. The room number is written on the back. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask. That's what we're here for!"</p><p>Reznor says, "I think we're all set. Thanks, Lailani."</p><p>She says, "The elevator is behind you to your right. Enjoy your stay and have a wonderful night!"</p><p>Reznor waves slightly, before picking up his luggage and heading over in the direction towards the elevator with Kyu trailing behind him like a lovesick puppy. She says, "Can you believe it? We're finally here!"</p><p>The older man sighs, saying, "Will you pipe down for a few minutes, Kyu? You're starting to give me a headache."</p><p>Kyu says, "Fine, fine. Let's head up to our room, shall we?"</p><p>Reznor presses the button, causing the elevator doors to open. Stepping inside, they wait as Reznor presses the button to the second floor. They sit in silence for a few minutes while the elevator ascends to the second floor. Once the doors open, Reznor picks up his luggage and begins to head down the hallway, to the room labeled "216". Using the keycard, he swiftly unlocks it, before swinging the door open. Walking inside, he places his luggage on the table and setting both of his guitar cases on the couch. One of the cases is rectangular in nature. Placing it on the couch, he unlocks the latches and reveals a purple-colored electric guitar. He sets it alongside the wall, tuning up some of the chords. After fiddling with the chords for a few minutes, he then sets it back into his case, before opening up a black-colored guitar case, revealing a deep rich blue colored acoustic guitar. On the acoustic guitar is a leopard pattern guitar strap. </p><p> </p><p>Staring at the leopard print makes him feel sad inside, a melancholy feeling washing over him. He shrugs it off before taking his clothes off, stripping down to his usual boxer briefs. He heads into the bathroom, where he sees a toothbrush and toothpaste given to him by the hotel staff. He gets to brushing his teeth, allowing his mind to wander. As he finishes up, he takes off the old bandages around both of his arms, revealing pale, long jagged scars on both of his arms. Staring at them, he sighs, before exiting the bathroom and heading back to the main room. He sees Kyu changing into a short white shirt that reads "Huniecam Studio" on it, going up to her midriff, and pink and white striped underwear with a small red bow on them. He watches as her wings curl up and she closes her eyes. She says, "I'll see ya in the mornin', Rez. Try not to do anything to me while I sleep, alright?"</p><p>Reznor grunts, saying, "I wouldn't dream of it. Goodnight, Kyu."</p><p>A few minutes later, she completely passes out from exhaustion. As he watches her fall asleep peacefully, he looks towards the window and sees a balcony. Sighing to himself, he pulls out a container of cigarettes and his signature capped lighter. Once again going through the motions, he places the cigarette in between his lips, and lights it on fire with the lighter, before letting it take him away into peaceful bliss. </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Thursday Morning, 9 a.m.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>"All I want is a little of the good life! All I need is to have a good time! Oh! The good life!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All I want is a little of the good life! All I need is to have a good time! Oh! The good life!"</em>
</p><p>Reznor's eyes open immediately as he reaches over to his smart phone to silence his alarm. He turns over to see Kyu awake and already in her usual getup. However, he notices the stickiness of the sheets in their shared bed. He knows immediately what it is. Turning towards Kyu, he says in a deadpanned voice, "You're officially banned from masturbating on the bed."</p><p>Kyu asks, "Aww! No fair! It's not my fault that I have such a high libido and Onyx isn't here to help satisfy me."</p><p>Crawling out of bed, he huffs, saying, "Whatever."</p><p>She explains the mechanics of the HunieBee and how it's able to detect other girls he hasn't even met yet, while he gets ready.</p><p>"So you know how the Huniebee is able to track the locations of the girls you've met?"</p><p>"Mmhmm."</p><p>"Well, now it's able to detect the locations of girls you haven't even met yet! Isn't that awesome!?"</p><p>"Yeah...sure."</p><p>"All you have to do is open the girl finder app on the phone and voila! It'll show you where two girls are at any given time!"</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>Reznor remains completely bored by the explanations of the HunieBee, not even caring in the slightest. </p><p>"It'll also show you whether or not the two broads are compatible enough for each other."</p><p>Without much talking, he leaves her and heads into the bathroom to take a shower. Stripping off his boxer briefs, he steps into the shower and turns it on. She follows him, (of course), and kind of just sits there on top of the sink. She continues to explain a bunch of mechanics and stuff attempting to psyche up Reznor, with little success.</p><p>"If they're compatible with each other, you can try and coax them into a threesome. However, it might take a date or two. So then, are you excited!? You psyched!? I'm psyched! Let's go get you laid!"</p><p>He blocks her out by humming a song to Three Days Grace. She stops talking for a minute, before she asks, "Would it kill you at least pretend to be excited?"</p><p>Reznor replies in his stoic monotone voice, "No. I am doing this to save those I care about. Nothing more. Nothing less."</p><p>"Wow, stone-cold bastard much? Don't cha have any family that you'd want to protect, besides your bandmates?"</p><p>He replies curtly, "No. Onyx, Jodie, Max, Juliet, and Cassandra are more than just my bandmates, they are my family."</p><p>Kyu steps off the counter and heads towards the shower curtain, saying, "You don't talk much, do you?"</p><p>"I do not, only because I find it meaningless to speak unless absolutely necessary."</p><p>Kyu goes quiet for a minute before asking, "Mind if I join you?"</p><p>Reznor sighs heavily, saying, "If you swear that you won't try anything funny to me, then yes."</p><p>"Deal!"</p><p>In a flash, she sheds her clothing and flies right into the shower, coming face to face with a disheveled Reznor, water and sudsy, foamy soap covering his entire body. </p><p>"Don't get any ideas."</p><p>"Oh don't worry! I've only got my eye on Onyx...for the time being anyway."</p><p>"Hm. So it seems."</p><p>As they continue to bathe in silence for a few minutes, Kyu asks, "Can you be honest with me for a sec?"</p><p>Reznor grunts in response, saying, "Shoot."</p><p>"Why do you wear the bandages around your wrists? I've noticed that you do that, but when I've asked Onyx, he just brushed off my questions."</p><p>Reznor sighs deeply, before saying, "When I was younger, back in high school, things...weren't great for me. I often started trouble because I had a shitty home life. My father...wasn't a good person. I was known for my anger and tendency to get into fights with some of the jackasses. It's still a miracle that I was able to graduate high school. As for the scars... it's not what you think. I did not make these myself if that's what you're thinking. No...what I did...what I've done...was much darker."</p><p>"I was passing by an alleyway after school. I remember it was a clear and sunny day. I didn't think that anything could go wrong that day. Oh, how wrong I was. I heard two gunshots coming from the alleyway, and a loud scream of what sounded like my friend Max."</p><p>"I sprinted down the alleyway, where I saw Max lying on the ground, protecting Jodie from harm. He had three deep gashes going across his eye. His and Jodie's parents were both dead, with bullets in their heads from the gangsters that killed them. I recognized the symbols on the back of their jackets. The symbols of the Outlaws. The symbol of a white skull wearing a red bandana, a tan cowboy hat, and a tan jacket. The glowing red eyes in the eyes of the skull. The silver text reading 'Outlaws'. I knew them to be the very same ones that my father used to be apart of. I recognized the symbol because it was tattooed on the back of my father. They were armed to the teeth with different makeshift melee weapons, with sharp jagged edges. Brass knuckles, guns, sharp claws, knives, baseball bats with nails sticking out of them. In my rush of anger, I retaliated and fought back."</p><p>"I was winning for while there. I had managed to knock one of them out cold. But then four of them swarmed me with swiss army knives, cornering me. I tried to attack each of them individually but my arms just kept getting cut up in the process. They kept swinging them at me, but I did not falter. I did not submit to them. I fought tooth and nail, and eventually, I managed to knock each of them out, but not unscathed. My arms were littered to the brim with deep gashes. I can still remember feeling dizzy from the blood pouting out of me, like a waterfall of red liquid."</p><p>"Another one of them charged at me with a baseball bat covered with nails sticking out of it. He swung it at my chest. The swing caused me to spit up blood and caused me to land on my back. He went to deliver the final swing, aiming for my head. But then...the sounds of police sirens were heard in the distance."</p><p>"Several cops aimed their weapons at the remaining gangsters. They turned tail and ran away like the cowards they were."</p><p>"I went over to where Max and Jodie were, to make sure that they were okay...and Max thanked me for saving their lives...I'd never seen him so defeated. So sad. So broken. But he survived. And his sister Jodie survived. Had I not been there to save them...they would have shared the same fate as their mother and father."</p><p>Kyu remains silent the whole time, before she says, "I...wow. I had no idea...no wonder you're so cold and distant. I'm...I'm sorry you had to go through that."</p><p>Reznor lifts a hand saying, "Don't worry about it. It's all in the past now. What troubles me most was my father...you see...I grew up in a shitty home. My father...was an abusive alcoholic. Overwhelmingly so. He was always quick to anger, quick to violence. I make sure to watch how much I drink. Because... every time I stare into the mirror, I see the eyes of a man who is turning into him. He is something I never wanted to aspire to be. I don't want to become him. I WON'T become like him."</p><p>Kyu remains silent for a while, before asking, "So...why did you come out here then? Why did you risk yourself to all of this?"</p><p>"In all honesty and seriousness, I didn't just come here to run away from my inner demons haunting me. I've...I've been down ever since Jessie left me. I've been hoping that I'd run into her again. I'm hoping that this helps just helps to bury my crippling fears and misery. It's not the healthiest way to cope...but it's worked so far."</p><p>As Kyu washes her hair, she asks, "And is that why you hooked up with that Aussie broad?"</p><p>"In a sense, yes. Ash and I have somewhat of a mutual understanding for each other. She's to be with me in a purely friends-with-benefits relationship, no strings attached, and I get to help bury my grief by...well, you get the idea."</p><p>"That's...a bit of an odd arrangement. She's alright with it?"</p><p>He nods his head, saying, "She knows that I am hopelessly in love with only one. That's why she chose me. She knows that I won't fall in love with her and further cause our relationship to crumble to pieces."</p><p>Reznor washes the soap out of his hair, before moving on to wash his body. She follows suit, sitting together in silence. She then asks, "Do you know why they did that? Why those gangsters kill your friend's parents?"</p><p>He nods his head, saying, "Yes. I do. You see, Max's and Jodie's parents were...decent enough. Their mother was kind and loving. Their father however was a bit of a gambling addict. In his free time, he was off at any casino gambling against different opponents. He was extremely lucky. Game after game, he was always the winner. However, one night, his luck finally ran out. He got caught up with the wrong kinds of people. He became severely in debt to the wrong people. He had a deadline to try and pay back a criminal gang in our city. Instead of paying them back, he found evidence of their crimes and threatened to expose them to the authorities. Obviously, that didn't sit too well with the leader. So he had his henchmen go and kill them. Leave no witnesses. And the rest is history."</p><p>Kyu finishes washing the upper part of her body, before she asks, "So then, what happened to them?"</p><p>"To Max and Jodie? Onyx's parents, being the kind people that they are, adopted them as their own. It's why they're both Onyx's adopted siblings and why they're so close with him."</p><p>As Kyu then moves on to the lower parts of her body, attempting to stifle her moans when she reaches a certain sensitive area, she asks, "What about the pink-haired girl? Max's girlfriend? What's her story?"</p><p>"Juliet? Well, her parents weren't really in the picture that much. They were workaholics and often left Juliet alone with enough money to get the stuff that she needed to survive. She grew up being alone. When you really get to know her, you'll find out that she has severe trust issues. Her bright personality is a facade. She only confides in Max, because those two have been inseparable ever since we were younger."</p><p>"I see...so is Onyx the only one with a happy home life?"</p><p>He nods his head, saying, "Yes. He is."</p><p>"So he really is a normal guy."</p><p>He sighs heavily, saying, "...yes. Onyx is a normal guy. There is...not much that makes him stand out from the crowd. But that's why I like him. It shows me that you don't need to be different to stand out. You can be the most normal person in the world and still find success in life."</p><p>Kyu then asks, "Then what about you? How would you describe yourself?"</p><p>"Me? I'm nothing special. I play music. I play in a band. I stay quiet most of the time. I'm cold, distant, and miserable. But I'm a great friend to my best friends. They're my soul purpose, my main reason for staying alive. Without them...I have nothing. I AM nothing. It's been drilled into my head since the day I was born. It's the things my peers would say to me as I beat them to a bloody pulp. It's the things that my father would say to me when he was both drunk and sober, while he beat the shit out of me. It's the things that my dreams tell me, the things I think I hear my friends and lovers saying behind my back. I am nothing special."</p><p>As he finishes washing his body, he feels a hand grabbing onto his shoulder. Looking up, he sees Kyu staring into his eyes, deep oceanic blue meeting emerald green. With a coy expression on her face, she says, "You may think you're nothing...but I think you're great."</p><p>She then grabs him by the shoulder and roughly kisses him, causing his eyes to widen in shock, eyes appearing to pop out of his skull. She pulls away from him, panting heavily. </p><p>She says, "I have another question to ask you, dear Reznor: do you find me to be attractive?"</p><p>"I...well...a bit."</p><p>She lets out a small purr as she says, "Then do it with me. I haven't had a good dicking in so long."</p><p>Reznor backs away from her, saying, "I can't. You're Onyx's girlfriend. Not mine. I can't take you away from him. I've already taken Lola away from him. I don't want to hurt him further."</p><p>Kyu giggles, saying, "You don't get it, do you, Reznor?"</p><p>She grabs his chin, forcing him to look in her direction once more. </p><p>"Onyx is aware of what I do for a living. He knows that I bang multiple of my clients. Don't you want to have just a little bit of fun? For old time's sake?"</p><p>He sighs heavily, saying, "If you say he is...then fine. Get over here, fairy."</p><hr/><p>Several minutes later, his thrusts meet in time with her hips as he holds her against the wall. Her wings glisten in as the spray of the shower sprays over them. Hot steam surrounds them as the sound of lovemaking fills the room. She moans high-pitched moans of ecstasy, saying, "God, you're so much better at this than Onyx."</p><p>Reznor growls, saying, "I just...have a bit more experience than he does."</p><p>After another minute of fast thrusting, Kyu releases her load onto Reznor's shaft. Reznor, in turn, pulls out just in time for him to release his load into the shower. She washes herself off underneath the water, before she says, "Whew, I haven't been fucked like that in months! Thanks for helping a fairy out, brother!"</p><p>Reznor cracks a small smile, saying, "Glad I could be of assistance."</p><p>She steps out of the shower and begins to dry herself off with a towel. Reznor follows suit, stepping out and beginning to dry himself off. When he dries his back off, pale peach-colored makeup begins to stain the bright white towel. Kyu notices this and says, "What the fuck is happening to your back!?"</p><p>Reznor looks behind him and notices in the mirror some black and red coloring showing on his back. He yells, "Shit!"</p><p>He quickly runs out of the bathroom and back into the main room, digging through his bags to mind something, muttering, "Where is it, where is it, where the FUCK did I put it!?"</p><p>Kyu walks into the room, asking, "Are you okay? You looking for something...perhaps...this?"</p><p>He turns around and sees Kyu holding a container worth of makeup. He asks angrily, "Where did you find that?"</p><p>Kyu grins saying, "I'm a fairy. I had a sneaking suspicion that you were covering something up. I have what's called...fairy vision. Meaning, I'm able to see through clothes whenever I want. But I'm also able to see through things like makeup. I can see that tattoo of yours on your back right now. It looks like a wolf with black and red lines in it. Mind telling me what that's about and why you're hiding it?"</p><p>The brown-haired man growls deeply, as he says, "No. I refuse to let you know what it is."</p><p>Kyu then grins saying, "Alrighty then. Then mind explaining the tatts on your chest and shoulder? The one that looks like a shark and a skull with a snake coiling around it?"</p><p>Reznor growls, saying, "Fine. They're gang tattoos. I was...no, I am a part of a few gangs."</p><p>Kyu begins flying around the room, saying, "Ooh! What gangs!? Can I see, can I see!?"</p><p>Reznor sighs saying, "Fine. Give me a sec."</p><p>Taking the towel, he begins to wash off the makeup off of his body, revealing the different tattoos on his body. On his back is a tribal-type wolf symbol with red and black lines in the entire piece. It covers most of his entire back. </p><p>
  
</p><p>On his right shoulder is a shark symbol, with the color scheme of blue and black. And directly on his chest is a skull symbol wearing a motorcycle helmet with flames, with a black and orange snake coiling around it. The text "Live to Ride, Ride to Live" resides both above and below the skull. The text "20 Stay" resides on the left side, and the text "20 free" resides on the right side. The tattoo itself encircles the right side of his chest and peck, covering up a huge part of his body. </p><p> </p><p>"These tattoos were from my time in three different gangs. The one you see here, the motorcycle one, is one from my time in a biker gang called the "Red Riders". This one on my shoulder, the one with the shark, is from my time in a gang called the "Ravagers". And this last one...on my back? This was the most recent gang I was apart of. They were called the "Wolverines". I haven't exactly gotten any time or money to remove them...because in all honesty, I quite enjoyed my time in them. It was fun. And it was a good enough reason to spite my father, who had spent a large portion of his life serving his time with the Outlaws. But enough about me. We've got a day ahead of us."</p><p>Kyu smiles brightly, saying, "Yes! Let us go and score some fresh babes! For the threesomes!"</p><hr/><p>Later on in the morning, Reznor and Kyu walk downstairs into the main lobby. Reznor is dressed up in a black buttoned-up collared sleeveless shirt with half of a skull embroidered on the left side of his shirt, along with dark navy blue jeans, and black combat boots. Two black cloth arm sleeves cover up the lower parts of his arms, covering up his scars. </p><p>
  
</p><p>As he arrives with Kyu at the lower level, they hear Lailani saying, "Good day ma'am! Welcome to Love Lei Hotel! My name is Lailani!"</p><p>A familiar woman with short blonde hair wearing a leopard patterned short bra shirt, barely covering up her chest, and extremely short leopard matching shorts with black trimmings remains standing in front of her. She says in a suave, alluring-sounding voice, "Oh my god! Aren't you just the cutest thing? With the little flower in your hair and everything. Stop, I love it!"</p><p>Lailani nervously giggles as she says, "Me? Nooo...it's just part of the uniform. I appreciate the comment though! How may I be of service to you today?"</p><p>The blonde woman says, "Just checking in, sweetheart. The last name is Maye."</p><p>"Excellent! Thank you, Mrs. Maye. Just give me one moment to pull up your reservation."</p><p>As Reznor approaches closer to the woman, it immediately hits him on who it is. He gets closer to her, as she says, "Technically, it's just "Miss", but please, call me Jessie."</p><p>Lailani says, "Yes, of course. My apologies, Miss Jessie."</p><p>Jessie replies, "Stop it..."Miss Jessie?" How fucking adorable is that? Ughh, I can't stand it..."</p><p>Lailani continues looking over information on the sheet of paper before she says, "Okay, you're all checked in! Excuse me briefly while I retrieve your keycard."</p><p>As she leaves for a second, Reznor's heart begins pumping fast in his chest. He quickly grabs onto Kyu's shoulder and drags her over behind a potted plant. Kyu asks, "Hey, what's the big idea?"</p><p>Reznor whispers, "Keep your voice down. It's Jessie."</p><p>She peers above the plant to see Jessie still waiting around for Lailani to come back and give her get the keycard to her room.</p><p>Kyu grins wildly, saying, "Oh...I see now! You like her...don't you?"</p><p>Reznor remains on the ground, breathing heavily, saying, "Yes...I am madly in love with her. Unfortunately, we didn't end on the greatest of terms...she just ghosted me for an entire year. I tried texting her, and she never responded to me. Kyu, tell me, what the fuck do I do!?"</p><p>Kyu grabs onto his shoulders and starts shaking him, saying, "Dude, you got to get together. The whole galaxy is resting on your shoulders! Now go out there, and do what you do best!"</p><p>Reznor takes one heavy breath, and says, "You're right... it's showtime."</p><p>Standing up from behind the plant, he begins to approach her, before he stands right behind her. He says, "Um...hey there Jessie."</p><p>Jessie turns around her to see Reznor standing in front of her. Her bright blue widen and her whole body freezes like a deer in headlights. She stutters a bit, before just going completely silent. She begins to visibly sweat from nervousness, sweat dripping down her face, chest, and back. </p><p>The two sit in silence for another 30 seconds before Kyu comes out saying, "Heya Jessie! Long time no see! How're things going with ya?"</p><p>Jessie turns to Kyu, before calming down a bit. She says, "Nothing much. Things have been going alright with me. What are you two doing here?"</p><p>Reznor says, "Just here to...well...I'll explain later, away from prying eyes."</p><p>"Come on, don't just leave me hanging! You've gotta tell me!"</p><p>Reznor shakes his head, before saying, "Later. I will explain...later. So...why'd you come out here?"</p><p>Jessie replies, "I'm out here to meet up with one of my girlfriends with some desperately needed girl time."</p><p>Reznor mulls those words over, before thinking back to something that Lola said to him on the plane. </p><p>The brown-haired man then asks, "That girlfriend wouldn't happen to be Lola, now would it?"</p><p>Jessie's eyes widen as she says, "Well, yes, it is. How did you know that's who it was?"</p><p>Reznor rubs the back of his head, saying nervously, "Well...on the way here, Kyu and I ran into her on the same flight. Turns out we were heading to the same place."</p><p>Jessie raises an eyebrow, saying, "Oh? Is that so?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Suddenly, Lola enters downstairs, wearing a short white crop top, partially see-through except for two squares covering up the nipples of her rack. Her eyes widen as she immediately sees Jessie with him. Knowing whom he loves, she says, "Hello Jessie! You made it! I was wondering if we'd ever run into each other!"</p><p>The blonde turns to meet the dark skinned woman, before she smiles saying, "Ah, my sweet Lola. How are you doing? Its been so long. I've missed you, girlfriend." </p><p>Reznor gets the implication between the two as he watches them interact with each other. </p><p>"I've missed you too, babe! I do apologize for being busy over the past several months. I've been a bit busy with work and whatnot. But, hey, I promised you that rain check, did I?"</p><p>The former porn star sighs heavily before saying, "I'll admit, this vacation of yours was one of your more brilliant ideas...I really needed it..."</p><p>She says that last bit in a somber tone. Reznor's heart clenches in sadness at hearing such the depressed tone in her voice. He goes to say something, but Kyu stops him, whispering to him, "Let them have their moment. This is the perfect set up for your first threesome."</p><p>Lola says, "Aww, are things between you and Tiffany a little rocky?"</p><p>Jessie verbally agrees before saying, "And on top of that, she's got me blocked on social media..."</p><p>Lola wraps are arm around the older woman saying, "Don't worry about it, angel face! I'm sure she'll come around. For now though; just relax! Enjoy yourself! We're on vacation!"</p><p>"Yes...we are."</p><p>Reznor then whispers back to Kyu, "I'm done being a coward. Its time to man up and face my fears."</p><p>He hears a high beeping sound going off of the HunieBee 6XL. Looking at it, he sees on the screen that it reads they're compatible together. He sighs heavily before putting it away. </p><p>Kyu then asks, "Rez, what are you doing?"</p><p>He walks up closer to the blonde only for a familiar aussie voice to yell out from the other side of the room. </p><p>"Ey yo, sweet cheeks! Glad to run into ya!"</p><p>His face visibly pales as he turns around to see Ashley walking up to him, wearing her usual attire. Looking to his side, she notices Jessie. She wraps an arm around him, getting VERY handsey on him. </p><p>"No way! Are you Misty Katz?" </p><p>Jessie laughs sweetly, saying, "Guilty as charged. Its so nice to run into one of my fans."</p><p>Ashley then says, "Hey Rez; we definitely need to grab this bitch for the threesome plan!"</p><p>Jessie raises an eyebrow asking, "Threesomes? My, my, Reznor. I didn't take you for that kind of man."</p><p>Reznor sighs before saying, "No, no, you've got it all wrong. It's not just for the sake of it. It's for the sake of the galaxy. Kyu, you tell her."</p><p>Kyu then quickly recaps everything about the Nymphojiin and the entire plan. Jessie mulls it over before saying, "I see. Well, seeing as I'm friends with both an alien and a love fairy goddess, that's not too far fetched. What do you want me to do?"</p><p>Ashley then turns towards Lola, who says, "Aww sick! Isn't that the stewardess that you ass fucked on the plane ride yesterday?"</p><p>He begins to back away from her as he visibly looks nervous. </p><p>"How...do you know about that?"</p><p>Kyu says, "That was my doing. Sorry Rez. But I kinda told her to lock down another threesome. We need as many chicks as we can get."</p><p>Ashley laughs brightly before saying, "Either way, me and ol' lover boy here have a perfect arrangement ourselves! Isn't right, sweet cheeks? This is great! We can all have a go with him! Fancy a shag, Misty? I've always wanted to fuck a cougar as sexy as you!"</p><p>Jessie's curiosity gets piqued as she asks, "What kind of arrangement do you have with her, Reznor?"</p><p>Ashley then asks, "Wait, you know him too? I thought I was the only one."</p><p>Reznor growls deeply, before saying, "Right. I guess introductions are needed. Ashley, this is Lola Rembrite and Kyu Sugardust. They're both girlfriends of my best friend Onyx. And this, Misty Katz is..."</p><p>Jessie speaks saying, "Jessie. Jessie Maye."</p><p>The punks silver eyes widen as she exclaims, "Holy fucking shit! This is the one you kept talking about!? You actually fell in love with THE Misty Katz!? Why did you never tell me, Reznor!?"</p><p>Jessie then asks, "You talked about me with her?"</p><p>Reznor sighs, before saying quietly, "...yes."</p><p>Turning towards the punk; the former porn star asks, "What kinds of things did he say about me?"</p><p>Reznor says, "Ash, please don't..."</p><p>Ashley ignores his plea, replying with, "Well, when we weren't fucking, he'd go on about how madly he was in love with you. He practically spoke about you as if you were a goddess. Take it from me, girlfriend, he's definitely attracted to you."</p><p>The blonde turns to Reznor, who by this point is completely pale as a ghost. </p><p>"Is this true? You...actually love me?"</p><p>Reznor let's out a heavy sigh, before replying, "Yes. I am. I loved you then...and I still do."</p><p>Gaining the courage to finally speak his mind to her, he goes up to her saying, "In the entire year we've spent apart, there was never a day that went by when I wasn't thinking about you. I tried to call you. I tried to text you; but you never answered. I just wanted to know...was it something that I did that caused you to ghost me? Please, I need to know."</p><p>Jessie says, "No. Sweetie, it was nothing that you did wrong. In all honesty, I just needed some time alone to figure out some things. The fact that you were friends with the man who is dating my daughter...it made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't want to have to learn how she was doing through you. I didn't want to trouble you. Trust me, when I say, I never meant to hurt you like that. For what its worth...I'm sorry."</p><p>Standing directly in front of her, he wraps his arms around her tightly, bringing her into a tight hug. Even though he's taller than her, being 6 feet tall, he buries his head into her neck saying in a soft voice, "I don't care if you don't love me the same way I do. I don't care if you only want me for sex. Just please...don't leave me again...I've become such a mess without you in my life..."</p><p>Jessie remains quiet before hugging him back, saying, "I will try."</p><p>As they hug each other, Lailani comes back holding Jessie's keycard saying, "Here you are! Sorry it took so long, I misplaced it. Oh...is something going on in here?"</p><p>The Polynesian woman sees all the occupants in the room. Getting flustered, Reznor immediately pulls back from Jessie before replying in his usual monotone voice, "No. Nothing."</p><p>Lailani raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything, before she goes over to Jessie and gives her the keycard saying, "You're all set, Miss Jessie!" </p><p>Jessie laughs sweetly, saying, "Aww, you're so fucking adorable! I love it." </p><p>Patting the short woman's head softly, it causes Lailani to nervously chuckle, before saying, "I should really get back to my desk. Enjoy your stay here at Love Lei Hotel!" </p><p>She makes her way back over to where she was, awaiting to greet her next customer. </p><p>Reznor sighs heavily before going up to her, which Lailani smiles brightly asking, "Hello again! What can I do for you sir?"</p><p>The older man says, "Just call me Reznor, Lailani. Please, I'm not that old. I'm 29."</p><p>"Right then! Mr. Reznor, what can I do for you?"</p><p>He asks, "Are there any areas around here that I'm able to smoke?"</p><p>She nods her head, saying, "Out through the side doors leads to the beach. You'll be able to smoke there."</p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>He walks out in the direction she said before going through the doors, making his way to the beach. He hisses at the bright sunlight searing his dark blue eyes. Fishing in his pocket, he pulls out a pair of UV aviator styled blue sunglasses, placing them over his eyes.</p><p>He then pulls out his signature flip cap lighter and a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. His hands begin shaking slightly, but he ignores it, placing a cigarette in between his teeth and lighting the end of it with his lighter. Closing the lid, he places it back into his pocket along with the pack of cigarettes, before he takes a long drag, inhaling deeply, and puffing out smoke. </p><p>After he repeats the process a few more times, he begins to cough harshly a few times, making him sound like he's suffocating. He steels his nerves, and does his best to regain his breath. </p><p>As he looks towards the ocean through his UV plated sunglasses, he asks himself, "Where do I go from here?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Love or Hate; Which Shall Prevail?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd P.O.V. </p><p><span class="u"> <em>Sunday Morning, 8:00 a.m.</em> </span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>Reznor wakes up in his hotel room, feeling the sticky linen sheets from underneath him. Shifting around a bit, he feels that the entire sheets of the bed are soaked with some kind of peculiar smell. Remembering his dreams from last night, he blushes lightly, before feeling a bit of stickiness from underneath his boxer briefs. He growls, before looking around, seeing Kyu watching some random porno on the flat-screen TV in the living room. </p><p>Going up to her, he says, "Kyu! What the hell did I tell you about masturbating on the bed!?"</p><p>Kyu turns towards him and says, "You don't get to defy me, Rez! I have certain urges that cannot be quenched by just you!"</p><p>Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighs, saying, "Fine, fair point. But did you seriously have to mess with me too? I was sleeping! Unlike you, I don't exactly enjoy waking up feeling sticky like this."</p><p>She giggles, saying, "Oh, like you're one to talk, mister 'I let a porn star peg me with a strap-on."</p><p>He growls saying, "Shut it, fairy! My sex life is none of your business!"</p><p>Kyu flies over to him, saying, "It is now, bucko! Whether you like it, or not, I'm going to be watching you every time that you get down and dirty with all these chicks!"</p><p>He sighs, saying, "I have no choice. There is no use in saying no to you."</p><p>"You're god damn right there isn't! Now let's go! Chop, chop!"</p><p>"I still have to take a shower, you dunce."</p><p>He leaves her, before heading into the bathroom. She then says, "Ooh! Can I join!?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Come, on. Please?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>"No, Kyu."</p><p>"If you don't let me in, I'll tell everyone that you let Jessie bone you with a strap-on!"</p><p>"...fine. Get in here."</p>
<hr/><p>After a much-needed shower for the two of them, they both begin to get ready for the day. After drying off his muscular body, he stares at himself into the mirror, before asking, "Hey Kyu? You think I should ditch the make-up on my tattoos?"</p><p>She flies over to him saying, "Hell yeah I do! Chicks dig bad boys with a lot of tats!"</p><p>"Hmm. So you say. Fine. I'll let them be."</p><p>Within the span of fifteen minutes, Reznor is fully dressed up in a dark blue colored t-shirt with the words "light-hearted journey" with a picture of a human heart on it, along with a black sleeveless leather vest. He wraps bandages around his arms, before covering them up with leather-plated arm warmers with buckles on them, giving him the appearance of his punk heritage, along with black skinny jeans and black combat boots</p><p>  </p><p>Looking over his outfit, she says, "Ooh, I like that outfit! Really going for your punk aesthetic are we?"</p><p>He nods his head, saying, "Yes. I love my attire. And...in all honesty, I think it'll attract the ladies too, don't you think?"</p><p>He says that last bit with one of his rare, small smiles, exposing his fangs. </p><p>"Now you're talking! Come on then! Let's get a move on!"</p><p>Suddenly there is a loud knock on the door. Heading to the door, he opens it, revealing Ashley there, waiting for him. </p><p>"Heya sweet cheeks!"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday Morning, 11:00 a.m.</em> </span>
</p><p>"So, you're telling me that you're actually 29?"</p><p>Reznor leans up against the wall, casually looking around the place, with a small flask of whisky in his hand. </p><p>"Yes. What of it?"</p><p>Ashley says, "Wow, you really should have let me know that! I pegged you 'ta be at least in your early twenties! You're practically as old as your little fuck buddy!"</p><p>Reznor punches her lightly in the shoulder hissing, "Keep your voice down, will you? I have a public appearance to keep up."</p><p>The punk grins devilishly saying, "Oh? I didn't take you to be one to care about what others think! I thought you were mister macho man! Always in contact with your emotions, always being stoic and cold. Dude, I don't think I've ever seen you smile before. Even around good ol' Misty!"</p><p>Reznor sighs heavily, before saying, "That's because I'm not a very happy person. You know this."</p><p>She slides up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, bringing the 6-foot tall man down to her level. </p><p>"Well, I'll tell you this, Reznor. You certainly know how to keep a girl entertained."</p><p>His face blushes heavily, which he quickly pulls away from her, pushing her off of him. </p><p>"Don't even try, Ash. I am really not in the mood for this right now."</p><p>"Aww, come on! Just a few minutes ago, you were practically radiating with love and adoration for Misty! Now you're saying you suddenly DON'T want to bang a sexy chick?"</p><p>Turning towards her, he says sternly, "There is a time and a place for such activities. This is neither of those. Besides, my body is getting sore from all of this. Now I see how Onyx feels..."</p><p>She sighs, saying, "Fine, whatever you say, hotshot. Why are we here again?"</p><p>The brown-haired man pulls out his HunieBee, handing it to her. Looking confused, she looks over the device, before Kyu flutters beside her, saying, "We're here to meet up with Lola and another broad. So just sit tight, will ya?"</p><p>Ashley sighs, saying, "Fine." She hands the phone back to Reznor, who takes it and tucks it back into his pocket. She then goes onto hers and begins to scroll through her Instagram page, reviewing several comments on some of her posts.</p><p>About thirty minutes pass by, with no sign of Lola or With Reznor, sighing heavily from boredom, mutters, "What the hell is taking Lola so long?"</p><p>He begins to softly bang the back of his head against the pole behind him, before saying, "God, I need another fix...Kyu, tell me when we're heading out..."</p><p>Ashley snorts, saying, "Seriously dude? I thought you weren't addicted to smoking."</p><p>"I'm not. I'm just...bored. When I'm bored, I smoke. It makes things much better...makes things...well...I shan't reveal that now."</p><p>The punk lets out a groan, saying, "Aw, this is so fucking boring! Reznor! Talk to me!"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"I don't know! How 'bout literally anything? Oh, I know what we can talk about! What's the thing between you and miss stewardess? Come on, spill the 'detes sweet cheeks!"</p><p>Reznor bangs his head against the pole harshly, before saying, "Nothing. There is nothing going on between us."</p><p>She gets in front of him saying, "Come on man, don't be like that! You're not scared of anything, are ya? Just tell me already!"</p><p>"Fine. She is...a friend. Nothing more."</p><p>"A friend? Um, rain check, I don't believe that friends just bang each other all willy nilly like that."</p><p>He turns to her with a stone-cold look in his eyes, replying, "The same could be said about you and me. About ours. What we do. And yet you don't hear me saying those things, do you?"</p><p>She lets out an undignified grunt, before saying, "That's not fair. You can't just turn the tables onto me like that."</p><p>He turns away from her, before saying, "Tough luck. Life's not fair for everyone. <em>Ik zou het weten. </em>I would know."</p><p>She sighs, saying, "Whatever floats your boat, I guess...can you at least tell me how you feel about her?"</p><p>"I do not love her if that is what you're trying to get at. <em>Mijn hart behoort aan een ander. </em>My heart belongs to another."</p><p>"Hm. So you keep saying. Let me guess. It's good ol' Misty, ain't it?"</p><p>A small smile spreads across the bearded man's face, as he says, "Yes. Indeed she is."</p><p>Suddenly, a Hispanic woman with long brown hair tied back in a bandana, dressed in a white bra with black polka-dots and very short jean shorts. The woman has an arm tattoo of a bunch of roses and leaves overlapping, with the name "Nora" written underneath them on the upper part of her right arm. </p><p>Lola enters the room asking, "Hey um, excuse me miss? Sorry, what's your name?"</p><p>The woman turns around and asks in a very thick Hispanic accent, "Who me? Uhh, Nora. Can I help you with something?"</p><p>Lola asks, "You cleaned my room earlier this morning, correct?"</p><p>"I don't know. I cleaned a lot of rooms this morning."</p><p>"Well, some jewelry went missing from my room this morning. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"</p><p>"Nope. Sorry."</p><p>"Oh...alright. Are you sure about that though? I was fairly certain that I left it on the nightstand."</p><p>Nora begins to get irritated, saying, "Look, I don't know what to tell you, but I didn't take your shit if that's what you're suggesting!"</p><p>Kyu then intervenes saying, "Cut the bullshit. I know you took it. It's in your left pocket."</p><p>With incredible speed, she quickly fishes it out of the Hispanic woman's pocket, revealing a very familiar-looking necklace. The necklace that she holds is a familiar one that he recognizes. The necklace is on a silver chain and the main diamond is a crystal clear baby blue diamond in the shape of a curved square, surrounded by smaller silver crystals. </p><p>
  <em>"So guys, you know how I've been saying that I've been wanting to get Lola a gift for her birthday?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max turns to him saying, "Yeah, why, what did you have in mind?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I noticed that she likes to wear jewelry and she mentioned to me that her favorite color is baby blue. So...I got her this!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pulling out a small box, he opens it up, revealing a pretty-looking necklace with a bright baby blue diamond in the middle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Onyx shows off the necklace to his friends, saying, "Well? What do you guys think?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juliet smiles brightly, saying, "That looks so beautiful! I think she'll love it!"<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max asks, "Dude, bro, how much did you spend on that!? That shit looks expensive!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Onyx closes the box saying, "Well, let's just say that my share of the revenue we've been making from our past few concerts has been spent...this thing was worth quite a fortune. About...I'd say maybe 700-800 dollars? It definitely wasn't cheap by any means. Hey Rez!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reznor looks up from idly playing on his acoustic guitar asking, "Hmm? What is it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're pretty straightforward with people! Do you think she'll like this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reznor nods his head saying, "Oh yes. For sure. I think she'll love it, Ox."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, bro! I knew I could count on you!"</em>
</p><p>The heart within the older man's chest begins to beat rapidly. He begins to become slightly dizzy from the shortness of breath, which he then whispers in his second language, "<em><span class="u">I can't do this. I can't."</span></em></p><p>Ashley turns towards Reznor with a concerned expression on her face, asking, "Are you okay?"</p><p>The older man begins to back away from them, muttering in Dutch, <em><span class="u">"Just give me a minute to catch my breath."</span></em></p><p>He stumbles backward, gripping onto his chest tightly, before muttering in his native language, <span class="u"><em>"I'm so sorry Onyx. Forgive me, my friend."</em></span></p><p>His back collides against the wall, and he slides down the wall, breathing shortly and softly, completely out of breath. Senses of unease well into his gut, and tightness combined with pain wells within his chest. His vision begins to blur as he mutters repeatedly, "<em><span class="u">What have I done? What the fuck have I done?"</span></em></p><p>Ashley quickly runs over to him, bending down at his level saying, "Oi mate! Say something! Stay with me Rez! Stay with me!"</p><p>Lola and Nora argue in the background while Kyu tries her best to make the peace between the two of them. She suddenly gets a great idea and suddenly flies over to one of the miniature potted plants and pulls out a wand, saying, "Fuck these plants!" and with a little bit of fairy magic, turns various of the tropical plants into various brightly colored Christmas trees. </p><p>The two then stop fighting and look around in amazement at the sight of all the plants all around the room. Nora asks completely dumbfounded, "How...how the fuck did you do that?"</p><p>Kyu flies over to her and then recaps the entire plan of defeating the Nyphmojiin and Reznor's having to be in several threesomes. Nora crosses her arms in typical fashion, asking in Spanish, "<span class="u"><em>Why should I believe you?"</em></span></p><p>Reznor suddenly breathes heavily, before pushing himself off of the ground, attempting to quell his fast-beating heart, rhythmically racing into a violent crescendo from the stress and anxiety eating him alive. Heading over to Nora, he nods his head saying, "<em>Confía en mí. </em>Trust me. What she says, is the truth."</p><p>Nora sighs, before saying, "Look, I'm sorry for taking your shit. It's just...cash is tight, ya know? My cousin doesn't exactly make enough to support her kid and she doesn't exactly have anyone else to rely on."</p><p>Reznor then pulls out the HunieBee 6XL, looking at the information as his device registers her as a new potential suitor. He instantly notices the last name similarity to a certain friend of his. </p><p>"Delrio...Are you by any chance related to a Kyanna Delrio?"</p><p>Nora's eyes widen in shock before she asks, "How do you know my cousin?"</p><p>Reznor replies, "She's...a friend. A friend of mine."</p><p>Kyu then further elaborates, saying, "One of his friends, see, has a harem of women and your cousin is one of his fuck buddies. Get the idea?"</p><p>"That...explains why she's been happier lately from her texts..."</p><p>"Hm. So it seems. Anyways, I'm Reznor. Reznor Westervelt."</p><p>Nora nods her head, before her eyes narrow in confusion and bewilderment. </p><p>"Wait a second...you look familiar. Aren't you the guy up from room 216? Yo, what the fuck did you spill on your sheets this morning?"</p><p>Kyu says, "Busted!", followed by a chuckle. </p><p>Reznor lets out a deep growl, before saying, "That...wasn't me. I don't exactly do that kind of stuff much anymore. That was all her doing. Not me."</p><p>Kyu then says, "Oh really? Trying to pin the blame on me, now are we Reznor?"</p><p>"Cut the shit. I know it was you."</p><p>She snarkily replies, "Hm? Then why were you sticky this morning?"</p><p>Putting two and two together, he mutters, "<em>Onzin.</em> I knew that it couldn't have been me. Forgive her for her insolence. Kyu has the libido of a wild rabbit."</p><p>Kyu snorts, before saying, "You did <em>not </em>just compare me to an animal!"</p><p>Reznor smirks, before crossing his arms, saying, "I did. And I will. What you gonna do about it, little fairy?"</p><p>The pink-haired fairy huffs saying, "Little!? Do you have any idea who you're talking to!? I can make your life miserable very quickly, mister!"</p><p>"Hm. You could. At this point in time, I don't think there'd be any way you could make me more miserable than I already am."</p><p>Nora asks, "God damn...how many times did you...never mind. I ain't mad. I'm just tryna figure out how the fuck you managed to do it."</p><p>Reznor shrugs, before saying, "She's a love fairy. Her horny levels are off the charts. She's more sex-addicted than one of my past lovers. And that's saying a lot, seeing as she's...well, that's not important."</p><p>Lola mulls over what Nora said earlier before saying, "Nora, was it? You can have it. Seems like you need it more than I do."</p><p>Both Nora's and Reznor's eyes widen as the Spaniard says, "What? No, no. You gotta take it back. Please."</p><p>The dark-skinned woman replies, "Really. It's fine. I've got plenty of jewelry. It seems like you need it more than I do."</p><p>In a softer tone, Nora replies, "Yo...I don't know what to say..."</p><p>Lola replies, "Don't worry about it! Besides...there is another way you can pay me back."</p><p>Her voice takes on a flirty tone, before suddenly Reznor growls deeply, saying, "Come with me for a moment. I need to talk to you...<strong>alone.</strong>" </p><p>He shoots a fiery glare towards Kyu, before turning away, heading to another area of the hotel, to a much more private room. </p><p>The dark-skinned woman raises an eyebrow, before following him. As she enters the room, she notices Reznor's demeanor has changed. His eyes look different to her. Narrowed. Emotions of anger and distrust flare through his dark oceanic eyes. </p><p>Lola senses that something is wrong. She asks, "What did you want to talk about?"</p><p>Reznor huffs, before asking, "Why did you do that? Why did you give her that necklace?"</p><p>Lola shrugs, before saying, "I didn't need it. It's not important to me."</p><p>The brown-haired man faces her saying, "Not important? Not important!? Do you know what Onyx sacrificed to get you that!? He sacrificed multiple earnings of his share from our band's revenue from multiple of our concerts!" </p><p>"What exactly are you getting at, Reznor?"</p><p>"What I'm getting at is that he loves you! Why the fuck would you just throw away something that he spent for <em>you</em>!?</p><p>She sighs, before saying, "Rez...I don't love him anymore."</p><p>His eyes widen as that phrase echoes through his mind. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I don't love him. He's been a bit...neglectful of me as of lately."</p><p>He immediately goes on the defensive, saying, "He's in a polygamous relationship with multiple partners. That's bound to happen. Do you doubt his love for you? Because let me tell you something."</p><p>Getting close to her, he says seriously, "Onyx would never stop loving someone once he's engaged with you. He is not that type of man. I know him better than anyone else."</p><p>Lola sighs, before saying, "You don't need to defend him just because he's your friend."</p><p>Reznor mutters in Dutch, <span class="u"><em>"He wasn't just my friend. He was a partner of mine for a while."</em></span></p><p><span class="u"></span>Lola raises an eyebrow in confusion, asking, "What was that? I don't understand you."</p><p>"Nothing. I said nothing."</p><p>"You don't need to justify his actions, Reznor. He may love me. He may not. But I know the truth. And I know what my heart is telling me. My heart is telling me that I don't love him anymore. I am attracted to someone...new."</p><p>Reznor turns away from her, asking, "Who could possibly be better than Onyx? No one in their right mind wouldn't be in love with that guy..."</p><p>He turns his head away from her, turning his gaze towards a different direction. </p><p>She gently grabs ahold of his cheek, before saying, "You are. I find you much more interesting than him. Much better than him. Why else did you think I let you have your way with me on the plane?"</p><p>Reznor shivers, before deflecting, saying, "You were just pent up. You weren't thinking clearly."</p><p>"I was. And I know what I want. I want...<em>you.</em>"</p><p>She whispers that phrase seductively in his ear, which makes him shiver. She then pulls him by the shoulders, pulling him down to her level, and kisses him. His eyes widen so wide that his eyes almost look as if they're going to pop out of his skull. </p><p>Shocked by her sudden forwardness and the unexpected surprise of it, he remains still, not reciprocating. Suddenly he gets his grip back on reality and he pushes her away from him, saying, "No. This is wrong. I can't do this. I can't."</p><p>Lola asks, "Why would you say that? I know what I want. If it is what I want, then why won't you let me in? Let me into your heart, Reznor."</p><p>In a somber tone, he says, "...I can't. My heart already belongs to another...and she doesn't even realize it yet."</p><p>"I...I see."</p><p>Lola sighs heavily, before saying, "I should get going then. I take it I'll see you soon?"</p><p>He nods his head, saying, "Most definitely. Hey Lola...for what it's worth...I'm sorry."</p><p>Turning away from him and heading over to the door, she whispers, "Yeah. I'm sorry too," before she leaves. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday Afternoon, 2:00 p.m.</em> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>A few hours after the entire fiasco at the hotel between him and Lola, he received a text from Ashley, telling him to meet him up at the airport. As he roams through the busy hallways of the airport, he finally arrives at where Ashley is. Walking up to her, he gruffly says, "I'm here."</p><p>Ashley says, "Oh hey there! Came to see me off huh? How sweet of you...you're a real Romeo...you know that?"</p><p>Reznor folds his arms, saying, "Doubt that. You haven't even met the person you're meeting with yet. A Youtuber was it?"</p><p>"I'm not scheduled to meet her until tomorrow afternoon. But that can wait until later. Right now, I'm actually waiting for my little cousin to arrive. When my aunt heard that I was gonna be out of town for a while, she begged me to take her off her hands."</p><p>"Hmm. Why's that? Does she have somewhat of a toxic personality?"</p><p>"Well...you could say that. My cousin can be...a handful."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>Before she gets a chance to respond, she says, "Oi Lil! Over here!"</p><p>A very pale woman wearing very short black jean shorts and a black crop top barely covering her body walks over, carrying her stuff with her. She has long black hair with two long black pigtails tied up with ponytails. Her eyes remain narrowed and are a dark purple, almost black color. A small spiked collar resides on her left wrist, giving her that of a goth aesthetic. Ashley greets her saying, "Good to see you cuz! How was the flight?"</p><p>She replies snarkily, "Umm...like literally the worst experience of my entire fucking life?"</p><p>Ashley replies, "You say that about everything! Lighten up a little, won't ya? You're in a tropical paradise!"</p><p>Lillian rolls her eyes, before saying, "Whatever. I didn't ask to come here. My mom forced me to come here because she fucking hates me."</p><p>"Lillian, your mom does not hate you."</p><p>Reznor remains standing there, watching her warily. His soul-piercing gaze stares directly into her eyes before he mutters in Dutch, <span class="u"><em>"That look...I've seen it before."</em></span></p><p>Lillian pays no mind to the man's words, instead, replying with, "I wish the plane would have crashed. Maybe then she'd finally be happy."</p><p>Ashley shuts her down, saying, "Alright drama queen, calm down, calm down. It'll be fun. You'll see. Before we do anything though, is there a bathroom around here? I gotta pee..."</p><p>Turning towards Reznor, she says, "Hey sweet cheeks? Entertain my cousin for a minute, will ya? I'll be right back."</p><p>As she walks off in a different direction, Kyu appears seemingly out of nowhere, dressed in her usual get-up, before saying, "Oh great...I guess we're stuck babysitting Count Snatchula."</p><p>Reznor replies "Do you ever learn to shut your mouth?"</p><p>"Nope! Seriously, didn't the goth thing go out of style like six million years ago?"</p><p>"Seriously, Kyu, be quiet."</p><p>She sighs, before saying, "The dark priestess over here is looking a little bit fresh if you know what I mean. You might want to get an age check."</p><p>Lillian just watches them in awe, before saying, "Um, are you two talking about me?"</p><p>Reznor turns to the goth, saying, "Ignore her. She knows naught of what she speaks of. Name's Reznor. I'm...a friend of your cousin. Tell me, Lillian...ever been to college?"</p><p>She sighs, saying, "Like I'm going to waste my time about learning shit I'll never use. You don't need to babysit me! I'm not a fucking kid, I'm 18."</p><p>Reznor replies, "Dully noted. I hear ya though. College was..."</p><p>
  <em>Countless hours spent mastering countless forms of his favorite instrument, the guitar. Restless nights spent studying for no other reason than to achieve his dream of becoming a famous composer. Multiple nights spent consoling Onyx over the death of his girlfriend, Kelly, and the disappearance of his ex-girlfriend/old fuck buddy, Cassandra. Days spent where his father beat him to a bloody pulp because he never had the money to afford his own place or his own dorm, like his friends Juliet, Max, and Onyx. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The days where he joined gangs to vent out his frustrations and his fears. His anger and his aggression. A musician by day and a gang member by night. The blood, sweat, and tears he spent trying to escape his father. The fear in his enemies' eyes as he beat people up with his trusty baseball bat. Taking orders from his superiors. Obeying them. Feeling a greater purpose in his life. </em>
</p><p>"...an experience to be sure. They were some of the best and worst moments of my life. But I wouldn't trade them for the world. Even if I dropped out to pursue my career as an independent musician...and to join a band with my friends." </p><p>"Hm. Whatever you say. Uggh, this is gonna be sooooooo boring. What is there even to do at this place?"</p><p>Reznor shrugs, before saying, "If you're like this one here, you could always order porn from the hotel room. But I'd advise against that." He gestures towards Kyu, who says, "Hey! Some of the good shit is blocked behind a paywall! I can't help that I'm so god damn horny all the time!"</p><p>"Uhhh, what? Who the fuck would pay for porn? Yeah, no thanks...Maybe I'll just get wasted and have a bunch of guys have their way with me! Do you think my parents would like that!?"</p><p>Reznor says in Dutch, <span class="u"><em>"Depends if they're pieces of shit like mine was. I remember I did everything I could to spite that man."</em></span></p><p><span class="u"></span>Lillian raises her eyebrows, before surprising him by replying in the same language, <em><span class="u">"You speak Dutch too? I thought I was the only one."</span></em></p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">"My mother was Dutch. We moved to America when I was younger. I learned how to speak both my native language and English, hence why I can fluently speak both."</span> </em>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Lillian notices the man's aesthetic before replying, "You dress in a similar fashion as me. Punk, I presume?"</p><p>Rubbing the back of his head, he replies with, "Something like that."</p><p>A few minutes later, Ashley begins to make her way back over to them, which Lillian notices. She comments, "Looks like Ash is finally done. That only took my entire life."</p><p>Kyu then says, "I call next dibs! I've been holding it for like thirty minutes!"</p><p>Kyu then immediately begins running off, before Ashley backs it back over to them, saying, "Okay, I'm back. Sorry for the wait. Hope she wasn't too much of a hassle for ya."</p><p>Lillian then groans, saying, "Can we go now? I'm hungry..."</p><p>Ashley replies, "In a minute Lil. They haven't even started returning people's luggage yet."</p><p>Softly, Lillian says, "Please kill me..."</p><p>A beeping sound comes from his HunieBee, which he pulls out quickly and checks. Looking over the info, he immediately notices the location where Jessie is. He quickly says to Ashley, "Hey Ash, mind filling your cousin in on the game plane? I've got somewhere I need to be! Bye!"</p><p>He immediately begins sprinting out of the airport, with Ashley calling out, "Hey, where ya going!? Come back, Reznor! Dammit, not again..."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday Evening, 5:00 p.m.</em> </span>
</p><p>As Reznor makes his way over to the bar to meet Jessie, he is dressed in his best leather jacket with a grey undershirt underneath it, along with jeans and combat boots. He has forgone his gloves, instead opting for bandages over his scars, reminiscent of how he first met her. Kyu, of fucking course, trails behind him, saying, "You've got this bro! Just be confident!"</p><p>Reznor takes a huge breath, before heading over to the bar, saying, "Hey there."</p><p>Jessie turns to him, saying, "Hello. Glad you could make it." </p><p>Taking a seat next to her, he is the first to break the silence between them, asking, "So...how are things with you?"</p><p>"Things are fine...but they're even better now that you're here..."</p><p>He smiles softly at her saying, "Heh. The feelings mutual, Jessie." He once more pulls out a flask full of whiskey out of his coat pocket before taking a swig of it, before tucking it away. After then calling over a waiter and ordering his drink, the two sit in silence, before he's the one to break it. </p><p>"So...Jessie...I've been meaning to ask you something...I-"</p><p>Jessie ignores him saying, "Ugh...where did that server go? It feels like I ordered that Mai Tai ages ago..."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>A woman dressed in a blue formal shirt with a white collared shirt underneath it with a grey skirt with black circular framed glasses and brown hair tied back arrives up to her, saying, "Pardon the interruption, but I couldn't help but hear you. How long have you been waiting?"</p><p>Jessie replies, "I'd say it's been what, at least twenty minutes?"</p><p>As the two converse, the drink Reznor ordered is delivered to him by a waiter before they walk away. He takes a sip of it, watching the two converse with each other. </p><p>The older woman sighs, before saying, "I apologize for the inconvenience. We recently hired new waitstaff and...well...they're still learning. Tell you what. Don't even bother paying for your next few drinks. It's on the house."</p><p>"Hey, that works for me. I'm not one to complain about free drinks." She softly chuckles at the end of her sentence.</p><p>Reznor watches the two interact, as jealousy boils through his veins. The grip on his drink tightens, threatening to break the glass. Cracks begin to form into the wine glass, causing him to set it down before he loses his cool. </p><p>"I'm Jessie. Do you, own the resort?"</p><p>"Name's Brooke. Technically, my husband owns the resort, but he's back home with the kids. So I came out here to...keep an eye on things."</p><p>Kyu then springs into the action, imitating the sound of a spring, saying, "Is there anything better than a MILF? Uh, yeah, TWO MILFS! My God, between the two of 'em, there's enough titty milk to end world hunger! Now I know what you're thinking..."b-but Kyu, she's married!" Pfft! So!? You already got railed by the blonde one in the ass, so don't tell me you're suddenly developing a conscience."</p><p>Reznor begins to fume at her comment, clenching his fist in anger. He tries to quell his rage, to not scare Jessie away. </p><p>Brooke raises an eyebrow at Kyu's comment, before she chuckles, saying, "You flatter me! I am quite honored that you think of me so highly."</p><p>Reznor sighs, saying, "Please don't...you'll only encourage her. Jessie, you can introduce me on my behalf. I need a smoke."</p><p>He gets up and then pulls out his lighter and a cigarette. Going through the familiar process, he lights it on fire and begins to smoke.</p><p>Jessie then says, "Oh right! Where are my manners? Brooke, this is...a good friend of mine."</p><p>Brooke says, "Why hello there! Are you enjoying your stay here at Love Lei?"</p><p>Reznor smokes one of his signature cigarettes on the beach, before saying, "I am. Yes. This is...a lovely resort that you have here."</p><p>Brooke says, "Glad to hear it! I do my best to make sure that our guests are happy."</p><p>A few moments of silence fill the air, before she says, "Sooooo, what's the situation here? Are you two fucking each other?"</p><p>Jessie laughs, saying, "Is it that obvious?"</p><p>Reznor's face pales as he says, "No, don't listen to her. We're not. We're not at all. Jessie, shut your damn mouth."</p><p>Brooke then ignores him saying, "I know a sugar baby when I see one. He's a cute one too. Good for you."</p><p>Reznor growls saying, "I'm not a sugar baby. I'm 29."</p><p>She lets out a small hum, saying, "What can I say? I know how to pick 'em. Isn't that right, sugar baby?"</p><p>Reznor growls deeply, before flatly stating, "You're behind on this month's rent."</p><p>Brooke then says, "Ooo! A fiesty one too! I like that...Just between us, I'm no stranger to this little arrangement you have here. As a matter of fact, I brought one of my little toys with me to the island."</p><p>Jessie chuckles, saying, "Oh my God, that's so bad...I love it."</p><p>The two begin to chat with each other as if they were old friends. Bitter feelings begin to stir within him, igniting a fire that has not been seen in so long. Hate. Hatred for the woman for what she does. Hate how she treats others. Hate for stealing away the one he loves. </p><p>Brooke then says, "So... what's the name of your sugar baby, Jessie?"</p><p>Jessie laughs sweetly, saying, "That's Reznor." </p><p>Reznor grunts in acknowledgment before he turns away from them, attempting to tune them out by smoking. </p><p>"He's a good-looking man. What makes you want to be in a sugar baby relationship with him?" </p><p>"He's a nice man. Good in bed, good at heart. He's charming when you get to know him."</p><p>Reznor goes to say something, but then closes his mouth, finding no words to say to them. His heart aches at the sight of Jessie with someone else. His persona takes on a more somber mood. </p><p>
  <em>'I want you to be mine. Why is that so hard to ask for? Just tell her, you coward. Say it to her. Jessie, I'm in love with you.'</em>
</p><p>Reznor then swallows his pride, before saying, "Jessie...I w-wanted...t-to talk to you about something..."</p><p>His voice begins to stutter, a nervous tic he's had his entire life. </p><p>"Um...I was wondering...if..."</p><p>Kyu, who is now invisible says, "We need the threesomes Rez. You can win her over later." </p><p>Reznor then fakes enthusiasm, saying, "How would you two like to get drinks with me sometime? It's all on me... Doesn't have to be today...it can be later in the week..."</p><p>Brooke chuckles saying, "Well now, if you're offering...I might have an offer. The royal penthouse is...available tonight. Perhaps we could bunk in it then?"</p><p>Reznor's face begins to turn red as he forces himself to say, "Sure! Can't wait!"</p><p>Feeling red in the face, he turns away from the two of them, before saying, "I'll see you two then."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday Night, 8:00 p.m.</em> </span>
</p><p>Reznor enters the bedroom into the royal suite, with several bags slung on his shoulders and back. A very large bag in the shape of a guitar remains slung on his back. He calls out, "Jessie! Brooke! I'm here!"</p><p>Jessie's voice calls out from the living room, "Over here!"</p><p>He makes his way over to them, before setting the bags down. Brooke looks up at him, before whistling, saying, "My, my, Reznor. I didn't take you for a lady's man."</p><p>Reznor laughs nervously, saying, "It's no big deal. I just brought some of the drinks I had from my hotel room. No big deal."</p><p>Brooke then asks, "What's with the bag on your back?"</p><p>"Oh, this?"</p><p>He sets the guitar case down before opening it up, revealing his blue-colored acoustic guitar with a leopard-colored strap. </p><p>"It's just my guitar. Why, is that a problem?"</p><p>"Not necessarily, no. I didn't know you were a musician. Come, why don't you play something for us?"</p><p>Jessie's eyes light up, as she says, "Yes, please do! I don't think I've ever heard you play anything."</p><p>Reznor humbly bows his head, before suddenly smirking. </p><p>"Well, who am I to turn down such a polite request?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>Grabbing a few glasses from the cupboard, he then proceeds to make two glasses of whiskey for the two older women, who gratefully take them. He pulls out his own bottle of rum, placing it on the table, before sitting down on a plush couch. Pulling out a black-colored guitar pic from out of nowhere, he begins strumming along to an old familiar song of his. </p><p>
  <em>"And I'd give up forever to touch you</em><br/>
<em>'"Cause I know that you feel me somehow"</em><br/>
<em>"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be"</em><br/>
<em>"And I don't wanna go home right now"</em>
</p><p>Jessie's eyes widen as she realizes instantly that the song is directed towards her. She makes no indication of noticing it though. Brooke, who normally wouldn't like that kind of music, closes her eyes and listens to the serene sound of Reznor's angelic voice. </p><p>
  <em>"And all I can taste is this moment</em><br/>
<em>"And all I can breathe is your life"</em><br/>
<em>"When sooner or later it's over</em><br/>
<em>"I just don't wanna miss you tonight"</em>
</p><p>As he plays the acoustic tune to the song, his voice becomes more triumphant sounding and more confident as he allows himself to fade away from the present and into the song. </p><p>
  <em>"And I don't want the world to see me</em><br/>
<em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand</em><br/>
<em>When everything's made to be broken</em><br/>
<em>I just want you to know who I am"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming"</em><br/>
<em>"Or the moment of truth in your lies"</em><br/>
<em>"When everything feels like the movies"</em><br/>
<em>"Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And I don't want the world to see me"</em><br/>
<em>'"Cause I don't think that they'd understand"</em><br/>
<em>"When everything's made to be broken"</em><br/>
<em>"I just want you to know who I am"</em>
</p><p>As he takes a pause from singing, his fingers spread across the guitar into a few-minute guitar solo, making sweet melodies to the music. Towards the end of the solo, he slowly strums the guitar in a soft and rhythmic manner, before suddenly rising back up into a crescendo. </p><p>
  <em>"And I don't want the world to see me"</em><br/>
<em>"'Cause I don't think that they'd understand"</em><br/>
<em>"When everything's made to be broken"</em><br/>
<em>"I just want you to know who I am"</em>
</p><p>As he moves on repeating the chorus, he puts more emphasis on certain words, making his voice sound even more heavenly sounding. </p><p>
  <em>"And I don't want the world to see me"</em><br/>
<em>'"Cause I don't think that they'd understand"</em><br/>
<em>"When everything's made to be broken"</em><br/>
<em>"I just want you to know who I am"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just want you to know who I am"</em><br/>
<em>"I just want you to know who I am"</em><br/>
<em>"I just want you to know who I am"</em>
</p><p>As he reaches the end of the song, he slowly strums a few notes of his guitar, signaling the end of his performance. Opening his eyes to meet Brooke's and Jessie's gaze, he asks, "So...how was that? Did you enjoy it?"</p><p>Brooke says, "That was a delight to listen to. The sound of your voice was simply divine! You have the voice of a god, dear Reznor. You should come and work for me as a performer. I can help make you big."</p><p>The brown-haired man chuckles, saying, "That's very kind of you, but I'll have to politely decline. I'm not interested. I have my own little thing going with some other people..."</p><p>Jessie clarifies, saying, "He's a part of a band with some of his friends."</p><p>Brooke's eyes widen as she asks, "You're a part of a band? What's the name of it?"</p><p>He nervously says, "It's not that important... it's just a hobby I do for fun... it's for fun! Haha...yeah..."</p><p>Jessie then says, "The name of the band is Oblivion."</p><p>"Jessie! What the hell!? Why did you tell her!?"</p><p>"I don't see what's wrong with it. It's something your passionate about. Don't you want to spread me to spread the knowledge of your band?"</p><p>Pinching the bridge of his nose, he says, "Yes, but not like this. Our real identities are supposed to remain separate from our band's personas."</p><p>Brooke's phone then begins to ring, which she pulls out, revealing her husband is calling her. She lets out a small groan saying, "There goes my phone again...My husband's been trying to call me nonstop...that man...I specifically told him that I needed some time away from him and the kids!"</p><p>Reznor turns towards her, saying, "Just answer the phone. He can't be that bad."</p><p>"No, I'd rather not. Now don't get me wrong, my husband is a good man. He's just so boring! I can't say his money doesn't allow me to have fun though!"</p><p>Reznor then growls deeply, saying, "So you're a gold digger then. Is that the case?"</p><p>"Gold digger is such a preposterous term...I prefer...having a little fun."</p><p>Reznor then stands up, setting his guitar on the ground, saying, "So the only reason you're married to your husband is because of the money? Is that it!?"</p><p>"Honestly? Yes. Why, what do you care? We just met."</p><p>Reznor grabs her by the collar of her shirt, saying, "I care because it's people like you that make this world a miserable place! One of my best friends' parents were married together just for the money! And you know what they did to her!? They neglected her! Juliet never had a loving family because her bastard parents were away, spending their time either working or spending time away from each other, going to parties, vacations, whatever! They didn't even love her that much!"</p><p>His eyes begin to narrow in anger as he says, "And you want to know the worst part!? She wasn't even planned! They didn't want her! They have told her for years that they never wanted a child! She never had a loving home! She never had loving parents! They neglected her so much, that she turned towards Onyx's family to be her parents instead of her own! A friend's parents are more of her own family than her own flesh and blood! It's people like you that I despise with every core of my being!"</p><p>Brooke then sighs, saying, "Well, then that was their choice! If they didn't want her, they could have just aborted her. They brought that on themselves."</p><p>Jessie begins to intervene, saying, "Reznor, honey, maybe you should calm down..."</p><p>Hr turns towards her, with anger and rage in his eyes. saying, "Stay out of this! You!"</p><p>He grips onto her neck tightly, growling deeply, saying, "Tell me why I should allow you to keep breathing. Everywhere you go, you bring despair and misery. You are a blight on this planet. I should have you killed for the sins you've committed."</p><p>Jessie immediately latches onto his arm, saying, "Reznor...stop this. You're not Elric. You're not him. Just let go of her... it's not worth it. She's not worth killing. Please...for me."</p><p>His eyes widen immediately as he quickly lets go of the brown-haired woman, causing her to take a deep breath in before she chuckles deeply. </p><p>"I didn't peg you for that kind of man, Reznor. You interest me greatly...This Elric person you mentioned Jessie...tell me more about him."</p><p>Reznor sighs heavily, before saying, "Do what you want."</p><p>Jessie then says, "Perhaps another time. He's...he's Reznor's father. Let's leave it at that."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>Reznor walks over to the window and begins to pull out a lighter and cigarette from his pocket. Lighting the end of the cigarette, he inhales deeply, allowing himself to calm down from the drug he consumes. Jessie walks over to him, and hugs him from behind, saying, "You scared me. I thought you were going to actually kill her."</p><p>Reznor grunts, before saying, "I could have. I would have. I'm...I'm dangerous, Jessie. I am a dangerous man. You don't know what I'm capable of doing. The things I've seen...the things I've done...I carry with me the scars of the past..."</p><p>Jessie sighs, saying, "What happened to you in the time I was gone? You were so confident in yourself...now you've become vindictive...and violent..."</p><p>"I've become angry and bitter all the time. I have so much pent-up rage from my earlier days that I don't know exactly how to 'deal' with it. And I'd rather not see a shrink. God knows I'm too far gone to be saved..."</p><p>Looking over at the bottle of rum from behind him, he grunts, before heading over to it and downing the rest of it in one swig. Jessie's eyes widen at the sight of it, before she says, "Christ, Rez. How much do you plan on drinking?"</p><p>Reznor slams the glass bottle onto the counter, saying, "However much it takes for me to forget about everything that's happened. Brooke, where do you keep your shit?"</p><p>Brooke hums in acknowledgment, before getting up off of the ground clutching her neck slightly. She says, "I keep the wine in the kitchen, above the stove. You can't miss it."</p><p>Jessie's face pales as she says, "That's not a good idea, Brooke. He's a light we-"</p><p>"Found it! Let's fuck some shit up!"</p><p>Coming back into the room with two bottles of red wine, he sets them onto the table with a loud 'clunk' sound, before he says, "Who'd like to do the honors?"</p><p>Brooke goes over to him before opening the bottle and pouring it into a glass. She says, "So, then, Reznor. Tell me more about this band of yours. I'm dying to know more about the man who's almost murdered me."</p><p>She says that in a light-hearted tone, before he replies with, "Hmm. Sure thing. What would you like to know about?"</p><p>"Your friends. You mentioned a Juliet. Who are the others?"</p><p>He grins widely, saying, "Oh boy am I glad you asked! So there are six of us-"</p><p>The older man then goes on to describe each of his band mates' roles and aspects of their personalities. He then goes on to mention how Jodie's laid back personality leads her to go around their residence in nothing but her birthday suit and how Aiko reacted to her the first. </p><p>After that story, he goes on to describe their latest and most recent recruit Cassandra and explains her backstory to them, before bringing up the story of how Cassandra and Jodie had sex and the older punk of the two collapsed, and when she woke up, she saw Jodie playing Halo Reach, commenting "Great, Kat's dead again."</p><p>From there he then goes on to describe Onyx is a very sweet manner, admitting to the guts it took to ask several women into a harem. </p><p>When he says that though, he then is reminded of his relationship with Lola. His expression turns somber as he says, "Oh God...what have I done...He doesn't know...He doesn't know what I've done to Lola...what the fuck is wrong with me...what the fuck is wrong with me!?"</p><p>He collapses onto the table, holding his head in his hands, while Jessie tries to calm him down. </p><p>Brooke then says, "Sounds fun. I remember when I used to spend time with my niece...she was always an interesting little runt. Always getting into trouble. She really takes after me."</p><p>Jessie looks up to Brooke, replying, "Oh? Whats she like?"</p><p>"Last time I heard from her, she was similar to me. She doesn't really take shit from anyone. Lets...leave it at that."</p><p>Her eyes turn into a different direction, before Reznor sighs deeply, and lifts his head, saying, "Belrose...your name is Belrose...is it not?"</p><p>Brooke looks to him replying, "Yes. That is my last name."</p><p>"Are you by chance...related to an Audrey Belrose?"</p><p>Jessie raises an eyebrow at the mentioning of Audrey, seeing as she knows her personally. Meanwhile, Brooke narrows her eyes, replying, "Depends on whos asking."</p><p>Reznor grunts slightly, before saying in a dead panned voice, "I ask only because she's in a relationship with Onyx. A polygamous one at that."</p><p>Brooke sips her drink, before saying, "Hmm. So it seems. By the way...tell me something...what is it about you that made you want to choke me? Normally I wouldn't be into that kind of stuff without at least a safe word."</p><p>Reznor replies, "I...I..." He sighs heavily, before muttering, "I'm jealous..."</p><p>Suddenly intrigued by his choice of words, Jessie asks, "What are you jealous of, sweetheart?"</p><p>His hands begin to shake, not from anger, but from anxiety and overall sadness. </p><p>"I'm jealous that you're able to stay in love with someone...even if you're only with them for the money...even if you despise them...its...better than being alone. I'm jealous that you're able to be successful in life...you raised a family...you have a husband...even if you are a gold digger...I can tell that you still love them. At least you provided them with enough support...that they were able to have a childhood...something I never had growing up..."</p><p>Completely out of character for him, tears begin to well up in his dark oceanic blue eyes as he says, "I'm sorry for choking you, Brooke. I really am. I should have told you this sooner. I can't really handle alcohol very well. Jessie knows....I know...that I am a light weight. When I get drunk, I'm known to be...prone to fits of violence and intense mood swings...seems to run in the family, I guess..."</p><p>Jessie notices him shaking, which she asks, "Reznor?"</p><p>Standing up suddenly, he turns away from both women before saying, "But most of all...I'm jealous that you're able to get Jessie's attention...I'm...I'm in love with her...and even though its in her nature...it hurts me to see her with others...it hurts so much..." </p><p>Beginning to shake even harder, he immediately makes a bee line towards the patio facing the ocean, swinging the door open. In desperation, he fishes in his pocket searching for his beloved cigarettes and lighter. With shaky hands, he pulls one out of the pack before going through quick motions with some difficulty. </p><p>Hearing footsteps from high heeled shoes behind him, he ignores it, attempting to try and turn on his lighter with extreme difficulty. When he finally turns it on, he sticks the cigarette in between his teeth and goes to light the bud of it, before a hand closes the cap of it. </p><p>Jessie wraps her arms around him and buries her face in the back of his shoulder blade, before she whispers, "I know I'm a hypocrite for this but...I can't let you do this...it won't help you right now...please. Just try to calm down. Talk to me." </p><p>More tears stream down the man's face as he replies in a somber tone, "You've dealt with too much...you still do...you don't deserve to be bothered with my problems...just let me have this..." </p><p>Shaking her head no, she says, "I know I haven't exactly been the best to you before...but I can make it up to you now. I'm right here. Just talk to me. You trust me, right?"</p><p>Turning towards her direction, he says, "More than anything...I trust you more than I trust myself." </p><p>Jessie lets go of him, before he turns around, staring at her. </p><p>"Then trust me when I say that you shouldn't be smoking yourself like this...I know I'm no better than you but... it's not exactly good for you especially when you're like this...I've been where you've been before...I still am...let me help you. I have something for you."</p><p>Retreating from the patio, she heads back inside, leaving him on his own for a moment. It only takes her a minute to come back to him, which she hands him an individual piece of red licorice wrapped in a plastic wrapper. Handing it to him, she says, "Chew on this for a minute, alright? I've got something else in mind that will calm you down. You're stressed, right? I know a way that can relieve it. If you'll let me, I can help relieve it...If you're okay with it, that is."</p><p>Opening the wrapper, he takes a bite out of the Twizzler before he turns towards her, still shaking slightly. He notices the way she narrows her eyes in a coy and flirtatious manner, despite her sincerity. His breathing regulates as he nods his head, saying, "What about Brooke? Is she alright with this?"</p><p>Brooke stays inside, watching them with interest in her eyes, still drinking from a glass of wine. She says, "I'm down. Just as long as I get to top."</p><p>Reznor exhales heavily, before saying, "If that is what you wish...then go for it."</p><p>Jessie smiles softly, saying, "You won't regret this. I'll be back. I've got to go and grab something from my hotel room. It'll...help."</p><p>Reznor nods his head mutely, before replying, "Acknowledged."</p><p>The former porn star then leaves the room, heading out of the hotel room. Brooke then makes his way over to the patio, going up to Reznor's side. The two sit in silence for a few seconds before the older woman wraps her arms around his torso, bringing him into a spooning position while remaining standing. For some reason, the way that she holds him puts his mind at ease, doing wonders to calm him down. After a few minutes, he finishes eating the Twizzler before stuffing the empty wrapper into his pocket. </p><p>About five minutes later, Jessie comes back into the room, dragging a small piece of luggage behind her. She says, "Sorry if I took too long."</p><p>Reznor turns to her, saying, "It's fine. No big deal."</p><p>Brooke lets go of him before she heads back inside into the bedroom. Already knowing what is for him, he follows suit, heading towards the bedroom. The door closes behind them.</p>
<hr/><p>During the thick of it, Reznor remains sandwiched in between the two older women, grunting softly as the two get it on with him. Brooke rides him at the hilt, not holding herself back. Jessie meanwhile has a strap-on attached around her waist and thrusts from behind into him, with her arms wrapped around his neck in a small romantic gesture. </p><p>Sweat begins to build on the three of them, as Brooke says seductively, "Are you close yet, dear Reznor?"</p><p>Reznor lets out a guttural moan as he says, "Mmm...yes...God, you two are good at this..."</p><p>Jessie whispers seductively, "Well honey...I AM a professional. You're doing so well, sweetie..."</p><p>"T-Thanks...this is kind of a position that I'm...used to..."</p><p>As the fast and hard thrusts go on and inside of him, it does not take very long for him to release his load inside of the condom. Brooke continues to thrust very lazily and sloppy before she releases her load onto the condom, with a high-pitched guttural sounding moan. She collapses onto him before pulling herself off of him and collapsing next to him. Looking deep into his eyes, she moves the bangs out of his eyes, before staring deeply into his eyes.  </p><p>Jessie continues to thrust into him with the strap-on before releasing her load on the sex toy that she wears. She coughs harshly before pulling out of him and resting on her side. </p><p>Panting heavily, Brooke says, "That was...exhilarating...been a long time since I've had sex like that. Jessie, I think you may have changed my mind about older women."</p><p>Jessie chuckles saying, "Glad I could help. You'd be surprised how often I hear that. What about you, hon? You still holding up alright?"</p><p>Reznor lies flat on his back, breathing softly as he says, "Yeah...I'm good. Better now that I'm here with you, Jessie. Hm. I just thought of something. Do you guys want to get some food? It's on me."</p><p>Brooke sighs, saying, "In a minute...your body is warm and I want to stay here...just until I catch my breath."</p><p>Reznor nods his head softly, saying, "As you wish." He brings her into a cuddling position, spooning the older woman. Her back rests against his chest as he closes his eyes, savoring this special, moment, and the peace he feels within his mind and soul. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995050">The Prophet, The Beast</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93">HoneyNutFemios93</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>